


Begin Our Story Again

by rubysilk98



Category: 2PM (Band), EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysilk98/pseuds/rubysilk98
Summary: It's been 11 years since Junmyeon's disappearance. Now that he has return, Kris thought they could begin their love story. But it's just not as easy as it seems.





	1. Chapter 1

6.2k words

* * *

_“Kris…?”_

“Not on your left, my left! That’s right— Hey, Sica! Hold on, I’m still helping Jooheon moving his stuff. Wait, I’m moving to a more quiet place.”

_“It’s okay. Take your time, Kris.”_

After some time wobbling through his friend’s messy living room, he finally reached outside of Jooheon’s new apartment.

“Okay I’m alone now. How things going on back there? Has Taecyeon finally got tired of your mood swings?”

 _“Oh shush, Kris! You know how pregnant people are. And speaking of your bestfriend Taecyeon, he is an idiot, I feel like throwing my slipper on his head half of the time!”_ To this, Kris chuckled. He could never get over his best friends antics. Even though it has been 11 years since he is stuck with them.

“Both of you are. Now now, Sica don’t kill him till I get home. I’ll kill him for you, okay?”

“ _Hmmmmm I take that back. I love that idiot so don’t kill him.”_ Kris shook his head while his left hand fumbled to pull a handkerchief out of his back pocket.

“Well then, Your Majesty. Your servant will obey the Queen’s order. Now I believe you have a reason for calling me? You both don’t usually call me during the evening.” It’s true. They don’t usually call him that often, but if they were to call, his friends would call him at night. Most probably the reason was because Kris would be working in his office on daylight. Even on the weekends (rarely).

He heard his best friend sighed on the other line. “ _If I tell you this, you promise you won’t freak out and buy the next flight back home._ ” The hand wiping the sweat on his forehead abruptly stopped as his brows knitted in confusion. “Did something happen? Are you and Taecyeon okay? Do you want me call him? I can—”

“ _No it’s not him it’s just…….”_

He waits for it.

_“Junmyeon’s back”_

And he can’t breathe.

 

_“I think he is back for good.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris can’t recall when was the last time he saw Junmyeon. No scratch that. He did remember. How can he forget Junmyeon? The male had been occupying his thoughts for years now. Not once since he left did Kris ever forget him or his face.

Everyone knew the trio; Kris, Jessica and Taecyeon, have been bestfriends since high school. They graduated high school together and even enrolled college together despite the difference in their majors. However, before they became a trio, it was the four of them.

But Junmyeon had to go. They were all seniors when Junmyeon boarded his flight to study overseas. However, there were more reasons to why Junmyeon left, they just never knew.

Dejected.

Junmyeon didn’t even stay until graduation day but Kris understood why Junmyeon didn’t say goodbye. Junmyeon has always been a dreamer. If somewhere outside Korea is where he can find his happiness, then who is Kris to stop him? After all, Kris would always want Junmyeon to be happy. Always.

He could see his bestfriends’ green house was getting nearer. The blond male wasted no time pushing the gates open and finally, he reached at the front door. But his body was petrified. The cold doorknob was already against his palm but he wasn’t sure if he’s ready to see him. How was he going to react?

To be damn with it, Kris twisted the doorknob and quickly stepped inside the house, legs tripping over the mat. Once he was inside, his eyes immediately scan the house looking for any sign of living. His eyes landed on two figures who were giggling on the sofa. They probably already sensed his presence as the giggling stop.

“Well well, this man sure works fast.” His best friend, Taecyeon shook his head while sipping his tea. “I told you he would take the earliest flight home.” Jessica fumbled with the tv remote while her other hand was placed on her boyfriend’s lap. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger since the last time he saw her, which was two weeks ago.

“What do you expect, _sweetie_? It’s been 11 years, for good riddance. Though, you should call Jooheon. Who knows what happened to the poor boy because Kris left him”

“Ummm….guys. I’m right here?” Kris deadpanned but his eyes were still scanning the room.

Taecyeon merely raised an eyebrow at him before kissing Jessica on her forehead. “I’m gonna check on Jooheon.” He received a nod from his girlfriend and soon the black hair male was out of sight. Kris was still standing in front of the door, not sure what to say. He wanted to ask. _Where’s Junmyeon?_

“He’ll be back in a few minutes. Junmyeon just went to get his stuff at his Dad’s house.” Jessica said as if she could read Kris’ mind. But then again, Jessica has always been good at reading people either by their face expressions or body language.

Out of habit, Kris bit his lip when he is anxious. Jessica upon noticing it, sent Kris a warm smile and pulled the latter to sit beside him. “Don’t worry, Kris. Didn’t I say he’s back for good?”

“You said you _think_ he is back for good.”

“Yeah I know. And I feel like he is not going anywhere. He’s finally staying.”

“I don’t want to lose him again, Sica. Everytime I’m always one step behind him. I—” Kris couldn’t finish what he was saying because a new voice entered.

 

 

“Sica, I’m back!”

That voice.

Is that how his voice became after 11 years?

At the door, a guy wearing plaid collar shirt and a grey cardigan walked in with a huge box in his hand. The small guy seemed like he didn’t registered Kris presence as the box was blocking his view. Unconsciously, Kris held his breath while his feet moved towards the small male.

“ _Oh God_ , this box is crushing me! Taec, help me with this box!”

Kris could only blink a few times before he regained his sanity and helped putting down the huge box. Once the box is out of the way, Kris took his time to stare at the face in front of him. It looked like Junmyeon was taken aback as well as he stared back with the same intensity.

 _Beautiful_.

_So so beautiful._

Suddenly, his mind wander back to the last image of Junmyeon. The shorter’s hair was no longer black, but it’s blonde, lighter shade than Kris. Nothing much had change about his height and Kris was glad about it because he had always loved their height difference. His face, _dear God_ his face, if 11 years ago Kris thought he was beautiful, well now, his beauty just upgrade to a different level.

Kris can only breathes out a soft “Junmyeon..”

 

What he didn’t expect was a hand slap across his chest. “ _Yah_! After how many years of not seeing and talking to me, are you just going stare at me all day?” Junmyeon protested while crossing his arms, his lips forming into a pout. _Still pouty as ever._

It took Kris a few seconds before he retorted. “Yah! Me?! No, you come here!”

Before Junmyeon could run Kris had caught his hand and pulled him into a hug while spinning him around. A gale of laughter invade the house as the small male in his arms couldn’t help but feeling dizzy.

It felt so good to have him back and Kris thought he would never let go of Junmyeon ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yifan, you _really_ need to stop staring at me.”

Kris was back again at his sense after noticing how endearing it is to hear his birth name roll out of Junmyeon’s tongue. He didn’t thought he could get used to having Junmyeon by his side.

They were in a mini bar near Jessica’s house. Taecyeon said that it’s a good idea for them to catch up alone and honestly, Kris wouldn’t have it any other way. Chuckling, he sipped his drink before putting the glass down then facing Junmyeon entirely. “Are you going to tell me what happened to you all these years?”

Junmyeon only raised an eyebrow at him before fixing his gaze forward. “Well, I went to private college in New Zealand. Graduated. Work as a teacher. And now I’m back home. I guess that’s pretty much it. Not so entertaining, really. How about you, Yifan? Anything to amuse me?”

Kris bites his cheeks before explaining how his life was after high school and then college days and eventually how he became the head of his father’s company. The light in the mini bar was dim but Kris still feel breathless whenever he stares at Junmyeon’s face. Something in his heart was telling him that this isn’t normal.

“I’m not surprised. That’s what you’ve always wanted right, Yifan?”

“Why didn’t you let us contact you?” Kris abruptly asked and his gaze was intense on Junmyeon. The shorter was taken aback at the unexpected question but soon heaved out a sigh. “I was afraid…That if I did, I wanted to come home. I would want to stop chasing my dreams.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Jun”

“Yifan, I just…. You know how I’ve always wanted to be a teacher. Especially in New Zealand since my late mother had once taught there. So I did what I had to do. It was hard for me there. It wasn’t easy at all. And if I talk to you guys, I would want to stop everything and go home. I’m not strong, Yifan. I never was. I hope you understand.”

The feeling of warmth suddenly invade his hand as Junmyeon slid his fingers along with Kris', and even though being left behind for years, Kris would without a blink of an eye, forgive Junmyeon. Because at that moment, he was happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So let me get this straight..”

Kris glanced towards his stepbrother briefly before skimming back at his work papers in his office. “You’re saying, your long lost best friend is back after a decade and now is staying at his ex-boyfriend’s house together with his girlfriend?”

“Chanyeol, do you know how _messed_ up it sounds if you put it that way?” Kris said, still not giving his full attention to Chanyeol. “No, just hear me out. Junmyeon once dated Taecyeon back in high school then _you_ and Jessica came in the picture, right? Is that why he left to New Zealand? Because of Taecyeon and Jessica?” Chanyeol asked curiously.

 _Hmm_.Honestly he doesn’t know. Until this day, none of them knew why Junmyeon had left. Well, at least he and Taecyeon don’t have any clue. Jessica however, probably knew where and why Junmyeon had disappeared all this while.

Finally annoyed at the accusation, he put down the worksheet and glared at his stepbrother. “He didn’t have that kind of feelings with Taecyeon. They dated but it wasn’t that kind of love. Now _shoo_ why don’t you get me a coffee instead of increasing my blood pressure?”

“ _Tskk_ that’s not my job and I’m not your slave. Though….How did you know he doesn’t love Taecyeon that way?”

“Didn't I said I'm very close to him? He only dated Taecyeon because he was afraid to lose his best friend at the moment or something like that. Taecyeon was all he had so he thinks by having a relationship, they won’t ever separate.”

 “That sounds stupid! It’s like Junmyeon is using him!” Chanyeol exasperated, hands dragging down his face. Kris, clearly wasn’t pleased with Chanyeol’s words, threw his pen and luckily, it hit perfectly on his brother’s head. “ _Aish_! It was a mutual agreement between those two, idiot!” Kris had irritated.

Then, speaking of the devil (in this case it’s angel because according to Kris, Junmyeon is an angel) Kris’ phone vibrated and he didn’t have to look at the caller ID to know its Junmyeon.

“Hello, Kris is speaking!” Kris said too enthusiastically that made Chanyeol want to puke.“ _Stop fooling around, Yifan. You know it’s me.”_ Kris thinks Junmyeon is still sassy as before. “You’re no fun, Junmyeon.”

_“Well whatever, you promised me last week to eat bingsu with me. So is today a go or no go?”_

“Today’s fine. I’ll pick you up later. And wear something thick, it's cold outside. Don’t want you to get sick, don’t we?” upon that being said, Kris received a weird look from his stepbrother but he just brushed it off.

_“Uhh…alright? Okay..Bye”_

Junmyeon hung up first before Kris could utter his goodbye. Unconsciously, he felt the corner of his lips tugging upwards. It’s been 2 months since Jumyeon came back and day by day they were drawing closer. They’ve been going out frequently together, just the two of them.

He can’t figure it out whether it was his bestfriends’ plan to go out together as four then dump him and Junmyeon or it happened naturally just like the old days. It’s not like he minded. This is just like when they were senior in high school.

And eventually, Kris felt like he was falling more and more with Junmyeon. He had always find Junmyeon really beautiful, even when he first met him. But 11 years ago, he never really thought about Junmyeon that way. They used to be so close with each other that no one can tear them apart, but he had only thought Junmyeon merely as a friend. Well, Junmyeon too, seems like he wasn’t interested in Kris,

But after Junmyeon’s disappearance, his heart felt like it’s been tore out into pieces and he didn’t felt complete at all. It’s like he was missing his other half. He didn’t know why he had felt that way, the only thing he knew was he wanted Junmyeon to come back home. _Come back to me._

When the smaller went missing, he couldn’t reach Junmyeon at all. Neither can Taecyeon. However, both of them knew that Jessica was secretly in contact with Junmyeon. They had once asked, even argued with Jessica so that she would give them Junmyeon’s number but she said it was his request to make his number known only to her. Curiosity was killing them but when Jessica had said;

“Please don’t question me about Junmyeon’s whereabouts. I can tell you how he is doing and all. _Just_ …not where he is.”

They were about to protest once again but Jessica firmly continued. “This is _his_ decision so please don’t worry. He has his reasons and….he said he’ll be back in no time. So _please_ …don’t worry” Jessica’s voice was so gentle that it’s a sign that she doesn’t want to argue any further which was why both of them let the conversation stopped there.

But now Junmyeon’s here. Back into his arms. Where he should be even 11 years ago.

“Earth to Wu Yifan…?”

His sense was brought back from his dazed after hearing his step brother. “Gosh, you look stupid, _hyung_. Smiling all by yourself then looking confused”

Kris cleared his throat and stood up to clear the papers on his table. Junmyeon is waiting; he should quickly close his office. As he was about to grab the stacks of paper, a hand caught his wrist, making him look towards his stepbrother.

“You don’t happen to…..like him, don’t you?” Chanyeol asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kris ponders for a while.

Does he? Does wanting to hold Junmyeon tight means he likes him? Does letting Junmyeon used his dry shoes because Junmyeon shoes were wet and he knows how Junmyeon hates walking in wet shoes proved he likes him? Does going on a 3 hour journey to Busan just to buy Jumyeon an “I love Busan” shirt, because he left his favourite shirt that has the same design back in New Zealand says so? Does taking Junmyeon to the beach to make him forget that he had been crying for hours because he missed the children back in New Zealand meant he likes Junmyeon.

No. That doesn’t symbolize him liking Junmyeon.

 

 

That symbolizes him, _deeply_ _in love_ with Junmyeon, his best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“UWAAAAAAAAAAAAH How I miss the view on Namsan Tower! Hurry up, Yifan!” Junmyeon had been jumping and screaming excitedly ever since they rode the elevator.

“How the hell can a small 28 year old man have that energy?” Yifan panted to himself. He felt himself getting pulled and drag to here and there by Junmyeon. For a man with small body, he sure has quite strength.

Previously, they had bought padlocks and wrote whatever they wish on it. Most people wrote the things or people’s name that are special to them. Yifan however bought two locks. One padlock he wrote Jessica, Taecyeon, Junmyeon and his name on it. The other is a special one. He bought the lock that is in Junmyeon’s favourite colour, violet. On it, he wrote “Kim Junmyeon and Wu Yifan” while at the back he wrote “May we always be one”.

Junmyeon being too engross at his own lock, fail to notice that Yifan had two in his hands. Kris put his first lock on the fence first then followed by Junmyeon while the violet one remains in his pocket. Junmyeon wrote his name and some wishes about 2016 being a good year. He was giggling while putting his lock on the fence. His pretty fingers graze once more on the lock before smiling ever so widely (that had Kris stopped breathing for a while)

Kris didn’t know if it was because they were surrounded with love-blooming atmosphere, or because of the cold wind, or just simply because Junmyeon looks effortlessly beautiful when he smiles, the taller pulled Junmyeon into a back hug then settled his forehead on Junmyeon’s shoulder. He can feel Junmyeon stiffening at the action but later relaxed in his arms.

“Is it really that cold, Yifan?” Junmyeon asked while bringing his hand to caress Yifan’s that were placed on his stomach. “ _Mmhm_ …You’re always the warmer type while I’m the cold one.” Kris murmured into the smaller’s shoulder, earning a small laughter.

They stayed like there for a few minutes, chatting about random stuff before Yifan suddenly remembered.

“ _Ah_! I almost forgot. Take the lock in my pocket and put it on the fence, will you?”

“You bought another one?”

“Yeah, this one’s…. _special_.”

Still in Kris’ arms, Junmyeon reached for the lock in Kris’ pocket then stretched out his hand to hang the lock. That’s when he read the words on the lock and once again, Yifan felt Junmyeon stiffening in his hold.

In an instance, Junmyeon turned around and removed Yifan’s hand around him.“We should go. It’s going to be dark soon. We should… _yeah_.”  And with that, Junmyeon walked back inside the building, didn’t even wait for Yifan.

Yifan could only sigh dejectedly. _Was I too fast?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Junmyeon had act like nothing happened. Yifan too wasn’t sure whether he should bring it up or not. But he could’ve sworn that Junmyeon read those words on his padlock. It’s okay. He told himself. Time will reveal his feelings to Junmyeon.

The three of them were sitting comfortably on the sofa, watching reruns of Law & Order on tv. The temperature kept dropping and dropping that they had to wrap blankets around them. Shortly, Junmyeon came to them with a bowl of popcorn in his hand and frowned when there seems to be no spaces left on the sofa.

“Now where am I supposed to sit?”

Kris was thinking of getting up to sit on the floor (even though the floor is cold as fuck), but then Taecyeon had motioned Junmyeon with his hands. “Come sit on my lap.” Taecyeon insisted. Upon hearing the suggestion, Kris choked up over his drink and Taecyeon rolled his eyes at the reaction and continued. “No _biggie_ , Jun. Just like old times. Judging from your size, you probably weigh the same as before.”

 _Is Jessica even okay with this?_! He looked over to Jessica on the far end of the couch. She seems unbothered, eyes focused on the tv. Junmyeon looked like he was considering it and before he could move to Taecyeon, Kris had pull Junmyeon by the waist, causing the male to yelp and fall on Kris’ lap. “Taecyeon’s body is all muscles and shit, there can’t be comfortable. Junmyeon should just sit with me.”

It was Junmyeon’s turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t _I_ get to decide on where should I sit?”

“Nope, you’re stuck with me” Kris said, hugging Junmyeon’s waist tighter.

“Fine.”

They couldn’t see that Taecyeon and Jessica were sending knowing looks with each other. Halfway through the episode, half of them were getting sleepy. Junmyeon adjusted his position to a more comfortable pose. His legs drape over the sofa’s armrest while his back was pressed against Kris broad chest.

One of the latter’s hand was on Junmyeon’s waist, securing him while the other was playing with Junmyeon’s fingers. Kris likes it. He likes it a lot being this close with Junmyeon, having his arms wrapped around him. Everytime their skin touched, he could feel sparks forming and it’s as if he was being electrified. His heart felt so contended that he wish it would last forever.

_Only God knows how you make me feel._

“You make me feel complete.” He accidentally whispered a little too loudly than had intended, and Junmyeon was able to catch it. The male in his arms only smirk before continue to play with Kris’ fingers.

“I know. The group does feel complete with me, right? Or maybe you are just tired of third wheeling these two.”

Kris shook his head. “Well, the group too.  But…I do feel complete with your presence. As if you’re made for me.” He whispered the last words. The smirk on Junmyeon’s face fell off, and he slowly turned his head to face Kris. His face was so serious that Kris returned his look. “I’m serious, Jun.”

“Well, you _shouldn’t_.” Junmyeon said lowly after he had turned back to the tv, his hand had stop playing with Kris’ fingers. It felt as if he had been crushed by a heavy rock. Is this a rejection? But Yifan is a man of his words. He doesn’t give up easily. “Jun, liste—”

“ _Shhhhhh_! Before I throw this empty bowl and make one of you bleed, you better shut up and watch the damn show!” Jessica threatened with a bowl in her hands. They didn’t need to be told twice to keep their mouth shut.

Pregnant women can be really scary sometimes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris can’t help it. As days go on he’s falling harder and harder for Junmyeon. And it doesn’t help that Junmyeon also kept letting Kris treat him specially. Like that one time when they were watching a mini concert of an unknown rookie group at the amusement park. It was only the two of them and if it was for Kris, he would call it a date with Junmyeon but Junmyeon had stated they were just ‘hanging out’.

_Sure. Like just two friends hanging out._

But friends don’t hold each other hands while walking. Friends don’t wipe the ice cream stain at the corner of your lips with their thumb, the way it is too affectionate to dismiss it as friends. To Kris, all the stuff they did with each other sends butterflies in his stomach that made him feel nervous in a good way. However, that wasn’t the case on Junmyeon's side. He didn’t have a poker face, he was simply…natural when something fluttering happens. _Maybe he is not interested in me_. Kris thought forlornly.

But there they were, watching a mini concert at the amusement park. Kris didn’t know what he was thinking that made him wrapped his big arms around Junmyeon from behind. His joined hands hang tightly in front of the smaller’s chest. Without a word, Junmyeon turned around and hugged Kris’ waist tightly while his face buried in Kris’ chest. It would be impossible if Junmyeon can’t hear or feel his heart beating that fast.

“It’s cold out here.” Junmyeon murmurs into his chest.

“It is. And sorry I couldn’t win you that doll. I would have got it if it weren’t for that _ahjussi_ and his kid!”

“Yifan—”

“I can see it in your eyes, Jun. You wanted that bunny doll. Too bad that _ahjussi_ is a better archer. He probably is a professional and _hey_ that’s unfair—”

“Yifan, it’s okay! The bunny is cute but I can find a better one somewhere else. You need to _chill_ , okay?” Junmyeon interrupted, drawing back enough to look up to Kris. The taller frowned and his eyes were not meeting Junmyeon's. “Still, it would be a good thing if I manage to win and give it to you as a prize.”

Without warning, Junmyeon tiptoed and Kris felt a pair of soft lips pressed against his cheeks. When, the smaller pulled away, Kris stared at him with eyes that was about to come out from his socket.

“You did great, Yifan. I’m not upset and like I said, we can find a better quality doll. So don’t feel bad about yourself, _okay_?” The male in his arms smiled at him.

“Junmyeon..you…you…kissed me.” Kris stuttered. Junmyeon looked like he was out of words, maybe finally realizing what he just did. Just in a blink of an eye, Junmyeon’s face went back to natural. “Yeah, so what? It’s just on the cheek. _Friends_ do that, right?” he shrugged.

Kris could only blink his eyes stupidly staring at Junmyeon. How can he say it so simply like the kiss had not just send a jolt of electricity to him? “Anyways, I’m going get ourselves a cotton candy.”

If Kris wanted to follow his instinct, he would pull the small male back and kiss him senselessly but he himself doesn’t know whether it would complicate their situation or turn it awkward. What was their situation anyways? So he ended up looking at Junmyeon’s back figure, walking away. Kris was not sure whether he should feel thrilled or sad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

On a random work day, Kris felt like buying a new suit during his lunch so he had drag Junmyeon along. The decoration of the store was so extravagant that it had Junmyeon gaping. However, unlike their usual ‘hanging out’, Jessica tag along, not that he minded.

Junmyeon went to the toilet while he and Jessica were sitting on the couch, waiting for the tailor to fetch his suit. Suddenly, Jessica stopped reading the magazine on her hand and move closer to Kris. “You know, Kris, you and Junmyeon are getting along well.”

Kris smiled. “Yeah, it feels like old times. Like when we were back in high school.”

“So you’re saying, just like in old days, you just think him as a best friend, right? Nothing … _more_?” However, Kris can’t seem to agree with Jessica. No, 11 years ago, he had loved someone else. He had yearned for someone that is not Junmyeon. But today, he knows he love Junmyeon. And not the way he loves his other best friends. He knows this. He has never been so sure. Also, he was never sure too of Junmyeon’s feelings. Kris can’t bring himself to ask. Maybe he is not brave enough. _A coward._

It took him a few seconds to answer Jessica. “What if I say that I do like him more? Maybe the same way you love Taecyeon?” Carefully, he examined his friend’s reaction but Jessica only gave him a stare before continuing to flip her magazine. “Then I worry for you, my friend.” She said.

“And why would you?”

Jessica threw the magazine on the coffee table and groaned.”Because.. Both of you are my best friend! And I don’t want you to get hurt! I think….It won’t be easy considering it's Junmyeon that you like.”

“Now tell me, Sica. Why would it be hard for me to make Junmyeon mine? I know! I know he must have at least a little feeling towards me. All the days we spent for almost half a year, he should at least felt something, right? _Right_ , Sica?”

But judging from the way Jessica was sending him a pitiful look, he doesn’t dare to assume that Junmyeon likes him at all..

 

“Here is your suit, Mr Wu. Would you like to try it on?” the tailor came back, holding his suit up. Glancing at Jessica, it looked like there was nothing else to discuss so he turned to the tailor..”Yeah”

Even while trying the suit in the fitting room, he couldn’t get Junmyeon out of his head. Could it be…that Junmyeon said something to Jessica? It’s possible, both of them are probably in another level of closeness since they’ve been in contact throughout the 11 years of Junmyeon’s disappearance.

He was almost done with his suit, and now where did he placed his tie?

“ _Yifan_?” a soft velvety voice that he had always find endearing to hear called. “In here!” he replied.

The door of the fitting room slowly opened revealing Junmyeon’s head. “I got your tie!” he said while waving the tie in the air. Kris chuckled then replied. “So why don’t you get over here and tie it for me.”

The smaller rolled his eyes but didn’t protest so he stepped closer and wrapped it around Kris’ neck. All the while Junmyeon was tying the tie, Kris’ eyes could not leave the pretty male’s face, even for one second. If only he could make Junmyeon his.

“You’re staring at me, Wu”

“Have I told you how beautiful you look?” Kris confessed, still looking adoringly at Junmyeon. Soft blush started appearing at Junmyeon’s cheek and Kris internally coo at how cute the man in front of him is blushing. “Approximately 10 times this month.”

Kris tapped his chin with his finger. “That’s too little. I should say it more often. Don’t you think?” Junmyeon only hummed in reply. Before, Kris can say something else, Junmyeon cut him off by pulling down his tie, making their faces only inches apart.

“Now, you, are the most handsome _friend_ that I have.”

Kris tilted his head. “Friend? Are we only friends?” Junmyeon released the grip on Kris’ tie and stepped backwards. “Of course! You’re my best friend. Right?” Junmyeon said, grinning before stepping out the fitting room.

While Kris, he thinks he can hear his heart shattering to million pieces. He could only scoff to himself. _So I’m only just a friend._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris didn’t know what to think of him being in the ‘friendzone’. Sometimes, he thought he should just straight tell Junmyeon how he felt. _Damn it_! They are 28, not some shy teenagers. But Kris was afraid of being rejected. Still he couldn’t get enough of Junmyeon.

On a Saturday night, the two of them headed to a club down town. Kris thought maybe they would just have a few drinks and go home. But boy, how he regrets it.

He couldn’t believe his eyes when Junmyeon came in wearing just a plain t-shirt and his black pants were hugging his thighs so tight. If that wasn’t enough, the smaller’s hair are also styled up, not normally the way his hair would be and Kris think he can’t handle a sexy Junmyeon.

It got worse when Junmyeon started dancing sexily on the dance floor. Kris was never the one to dance in the club which was why he was seated in a booth just beside the dance floor. With a drink in his hand, his eyes were boring holes at the man who was sexily moving his body to the music. Kris never noticed this but Junmyeon has really nice thighs and his hips are so flexible, swaying side to side. Junmyeon’s lip bite was enough to make Kris lose his sanity and the pretty male seems to be enjoying himself on the dance floor.

Finishing the drink in his hand with one shot, he stood up from the booth and walk towards the dance floor. Without saying a word, he pulled Junmyeon by the wrist and pinned him to the nearest wall.

Junmyeon’s eyes went wide at the close proximity, there were no spaces between their bodies and their lips were only few inches apart.

“ _Yifan_ …”

“I’m done playing this game, Junmyeon. As for now, I’m going to make you mine.” With that, Kris closed their gap and their lips connected for the first time. The kiss wasn’t gentle and it wasn’t rough either. Kris was surprised when he felt Junmyeon returning the kiss, hands tangled in his blond hair, pulling him closer. The taller tilt his head to the side to deepen the kiss and he can feel himself losing control. _Gosh, you make me go insane._

However, it didn’t last long when Junmyeon disconnect their lips and pushed him away. Even though, it was dark but Kris can see Junmyeon’s swollen lips and he felt proud looking at it. But the smaller’s face was nothing but shocked as he immediately covered his lips with his hand.

“Jun—”

“Yifan….You shouldn’t have done that…” Straightaway, Junmyeon ran pass Kris to the direction of the restroom. Kris mentally cursed himself but he knew he wasn’t alone in the kiss. So, he followed Junmyeon to the restroom. As he opened the door, he saw Junmyeon by the sink, looking nowhere but the ground.

They only stood in silence for a few seconds until Junmyeon broke it. “Just now…..wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Kris felt like a tons of brick crashing down on him. But he wasn’t going to lie to himself or to Junmyeon anymore. Kris is a man of his words. He stepped closer to Junmyeon while the latter was still not looking at him. “Aren’t you even going to ask me why I did that?”

He didn’t get any reply from Junmyeon. Not even a glance.

Then it makes sense.

“You _knew_ it all along, didn’t you? That I love you and that whatever going on between us, are not just friendship?” Kris asked, with a hint of hurt in his voice. Junmyeon still said nothing.

“Junmyeon, answer me!”

“Yes! I knew!!” Junmyeon shouted and finally meeting Kris’ eyes. “I would be _stupid_ to not know your feelings.”

“So you do, _huh_? Then, why didn’t you say anything about it?!” Kris shouted back.

“Because….”

Kris waited for Junmyeon’s reply. Junmyeon was no longer shouting. He hung his head down low and Kris just wish to take Junmyeon’s face in his hand. “Because I don’t see you that way..”

If his heart had hurt before, now he felt 10 times the pain. So all this time, he was just playing with himself. He knew there’s a possibility of rejection but Kris didn’t dare to imagine being rejected. Well serves him right, he should have been prepared. Kris lets out a sadistic laugh. “All this time, you knew how I felt. You even kissed me back a few minutes ago.”

“I told you it was a mistake!”

How could Junmyeon easily say that? His heart _fucking_ hurts at every word coming out from Junmyeon’s mouth. _It was a mistake?_ Kris’ knuckle went white from fisting so hard. He couldn’t bear it any longer. Junmyeon was looking at him apologetically and he doesn’t need that.

So he did the best thing he thought for them, he walked away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon went inside his house with a heavy heart. He couldn’t help replaying the scene earlier in the club, how disappointed and betrayed Kris looked. Of course, he had expected this but no matter how prepared he was, it would still hurt the both of them.

He was puzzled to find Jessica not sleeping yet and she was sitting on the couch with a scowl on her face. _Oh crap_. His eyes searched around, looking for Taecyeon, just in case Jessica was going to throw a tantrum.

“Taecyeon's not here, he went out. And if you must know, he went to console our best friend who had his heart broken tonight.”

 _Ahh…so Yifan must have told them_. He sure does work fast. “Whatever, I’m just going to shower.”

“No you’re not, mister! You’re going to talk to me like a grown man!” Junmyeon groaned loudly and walked pass Jessica. “I have no time for this. I told you before, this will happen and it did tonight.” He was halfway up the stairs when Jessica dropped the question.

 

 

“Aren’t you tired of _pretending_?!”

 

 

Junmyeon stopped in his tracks. His hand bawled into a fist as he turned around to face Jessica.”What?”

“Why bother hiding your feelings towards him? You’re pretending like this is not tearing you apart in the inside. Come on, you need to stop this act! You have loved him for 11 years, Junmyeon. How long are you gonna torture your own heart?!”

Junmyeon’s vision was getting blurry as his other hand gripped the staircase railing tightly. His shoulders were shaking because he knew, Jessica was right.

 

He had love Kris.

 

He had love Kris 11 years ago when they were seventeen.

 

He had love Kris way before Kris did.

 

 

And just with that thought, a tear rolled down on Junmyeon’s cheek.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

7.4k words

* * *

** 11 years ago **

Junmyeon held the wooden frame in his hand. He can’t help but smile at the picture of his family. They _were_ perfect. It was just him being hugged by his mother and father. Well, late mother as for now.  His parents divorced when he was nine and he had been living with his mother the whole time. His dad? Does he even have a dad?

Junmyeon’s mother passed away 2 weeks ago. If you ask him, he had seen this coming. After all, cancer is not something can be easily cured. He was contended in living alone. The money his mother left for him was more than enough. But when his father showed up in front of his doorstep on a Sunday morning, he knew he had to begin a new life. A new life with his father.

He was excited. He really was. After not receiving any love from his father for 8 years, he would easily forgive his father. But when he arrived at his father’s house (more like mansion, he never knew his father was this rich), a woman carrying a baby in her arms greeted him. Now he felt like an outsider came crashing into a stranger’s home.

“Junmyeon..?”

A woman’s voice which belongs to his stepmother had brought him back to his sense. Putting the wooden frame back on the nightstand, he stood up from his bed and peeked outside his room. “Yes, Victoria?”

The woman wearing a black silky robe turned around and her face morphed into a happy grin. “There you are, honey! Your friend is expecting you downstairs.”

“Okay…” Junmyeon replied softly before heading down the stairs.

“ _Oh_ and don’t forget to have your breakfast before you go! Invite your friend too!” his stepmother shouted from upstairs.

It was unnecessary really. He just wanted to get out of this house. Victoria is definitely a generous woman. She’s way younger than his father is and Junmyeon can see why his father is attracted to her. Sometimes, he thinks that his father had a fetish for Victoria’s Mandarin. It didn’t bother Junmyeon that she was Chinese.

Victoria had been trying to make Junmyeon feel like home but the problem was Junmyeon was scared. Aren’t stepmothers supposedly to be scary and only nice to you in front of people?

Sometimes, he wished his step mother would show that she is indeed cruel, so that Junmyeon won’t be confused all the time in the house.

He was too deep in his thoughts that he missed a step at the bottom of the stairs. Before he could tumble on the floor, instead, he falls onto someone’s chest. A pair of strong arms wrapped around him to prevent him from falling.

“ _Woah_ easy there, Jun.”

Junmyeon registers the familiar voice and he craned his neck upwards to find his best friend smiling down at him. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around the taller’s shoulder and hug him so tight. “Taecyeon! Oh it’s so good to see you!”

“It’s been what, only 10 days since you last see me? Your clingy is getting worse, Jun”

“ _Ugh_ fine, go, go I don’t even need you here anyway” Junmyeon pouted and turn his body to leave. Chuckling, Taecyeon manage to grab Junmyeon’s hand and drag him to the door. “I’m just teasing you, Jun. I miss you too! Now let’s go for a walk.”

Junmyeon let himself being dragged outside and shortly after, they were walking down the street of the neighbourhood. “So how are you adapting to your new place? It’s been a while since you moved. Can’t help to say but Coco miss you.”

“Awwww of course he does. I miss that little ball of fur. Too bad Dad’s allergic to puppy. But it’s okay I can video chat him later.”

“Your’re not answering my question, Jun.” Taecyeon pressed.

Junmyeon sighed, knowing his best friend was probably worried about him. “I’m doing just fine. Victoria, she’s nice but… I don’t feel that enthusiastic to be part of the family, you know? It’s just…strange.”

Maybe Taecyeon could understand his feelings judging from the patting on Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon was so grateful that Taecyeon was with him. They’ve been friends since Junmyeon’s parents divorced and he wouldn’t trade him for anyone. As they’re walking, Junmyeon can’t help but think. What if Taecyeon goes away too? _He’s going to leave me one day too right?_

Just the thought if it was making him nauseous. He couldn’t let Taecyeon slip away from his life. No, he couldn’t and he wouldn’t. Call him clingy or possessive, but Taecyeon was the only person he got. Sure he has his dad but it’s not the same. His dad has his own family now with Victoria and their daughter. He didn’t want to be a disturbance.

“Hey..” Taecyeon called out.

_“Hmm?”_

“You look like you’re stressing. What’s wrong?”

“I…… Nothing” Junmyeon gave him an assuring smile. It was enough for Taecyeon that Junmyeon smiled. They bought ice cream on their way back from the walk. Even though neither of them talked, but the silence was comforting. 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Taecyeon gasped and Junmyeon almost dropped the ice cream in his hand. However, the grin from Taecyeon's face made him uneasy for a reason but the taller was already taking his hand with his.

“I may or may not have a present for your birthday!”

Junmyeon tilt his head to the side in confusion. Why would Taecyeon get him a present this early? “But it’s in May? Which is five months from now..”

“Well true but take it as an early gift?”

“So what’s the present? Make sure it isn’t something like last year. Mom almost went berserk when she saw a g-string on my bed. Why would you prank me like that? It’s not funny I almost died in the hands of my mother!” Junmyeon rambled as he remembered his birthday last year.

Taecyeon couldn’t stop laughing when his mother hit him with a box repeatedly saying how she made a mistake on not teaching Junmyeon about sex education. It was horrifying, he had to explain and convince his mom that it wasn’t his girlfriend’s.

“It was a prank, Junmyeon! A funny one! Okay okay , do you want to know or not?”

“No.”

“Junmyeon!”

“Okay fine! What is it?” Junmyeon groaned.

“Alright, listen well. I know in this past two weeks have been hell for you and these past ten days I couldn’t be by your side. It worries me to death and you know how my mother always favours you and loves you and all that so….She let me stay with my aunt and I get to spend my senior year at Exo High.”

It took Junmyeon a few seconds to process what Taecyeon had said. _Exo High..?_ Why is the name so familiar? It wasn’t until he remembered his father’s words about him enrolling Exo High that had his eyes widen like an owl.

“Oh my God! You mean.. my school?! You’re going to be with me? Until senior year? You would do that?”

“All for you, Junmyeon” Taecyeon smiled wider and he felt like crying. What did he do to deserve such a perfect friend in this world? “Thank you Thank you Thank you!” Junmyeon cried in the taller’s broad chest and Taecyeon couldn’t help but laugh while caressing the top of his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days turns into weeks and with a blink of an eye, it’s already school season. Junmyeon wasn’t eager to start school. Not when he had to make a decision that would hurt him either way. A few hours ago, his father had told him that a friend in New Zealand can help Junmyeon to enter a private college there. He doesn’t need to graduate high school, he just needed to pass the test to enter there.

But…Taecyeon… He doesn’t want to leave him. He needs a friend. Even if he did agree to go there, he would be all alone. He can’t. He can’t deal with his anxiety. However, it was his dream that was on the line. The college offered in Teaching English as Second Language course, and he had always wanted to be an English teacher.

His mother was his biggest inspiration. It was his mother’s stories about how she used to teach in New Zealand and the people there are very kind and generous. She said she wanted explore there but were never given a chance to because of financial problems. Junmyeon promised his mom that they would go travel the country one day.

But that day never came as her time was already up. And Junmyeon, he still lives for his promise. However, Junmyeon can’t do it alone. He was afraid and was always a coward. That’s why no one wanted to befriend with him. That’s why he cherished Taecyeon because he’s the only one that would stay for Junmyeon.

 

 

“Why are you so tense, Junmyeon? We are going to school not war— _Ah_! That hurts!” Taecyeon rubbed his belly that was elbowed by Junmyeon. Puffing a sigh, Junmyeon continued walking down the street. “Exactly why I’m so afraid! Who knows something might change when we go there.” Junmyeon whispered the last sentence.

The taller knew that Junmyeon was scared of changes. Junmyeon too knew that his best friend knew Junmyeon has trust and anxiety issues. But Taecyeon would gladly help Junmyeon out because he thinks Junmyeon deserves all the beautiful things in this world. “Don’t worry, Jun. We’ll be okay. You will be okay, trust me.”

If it was Taecyeon then he will trust him.

Turns out Taecyeon joined the basketball team and Junmyeon was not sure how he felt about this. It wasn’t that he was possessive, it’s just... What if Taecyeon doesn’t want him around when he is with his basketball friends? But Junmyeon was worrying for nothing because Taecyeon had firmly stated he wants the whole school to know that Junmyeon was his closest friend and no one can break the bond between them. Not even the cool basketball players.

 

 

Watching Taecyeon plays basketball was one of his daily routine. He didn’t mind because he loved basketball and if it weren’t for his height (curses his mom and dad for giving him this short height), he would’ve join in the school team.

But something was weird about Taecyeon today. He seemed…out of focus. He kept glancing at the bleachers and it wasn’t even at Junmyeon’s direction. When Junmyeon followed his vision, he spotted a girl with strawberry blonde hair who was watching the game dreamily. Or maybe watching his _best friend_ dreamily.

He didn’t know why but he felt triggered somehow. Junmyeon felt uneasy out of the sudden and it kept bothering him in his head. He didn’t know how long he had been staring at the girl, but then their eyes met for a second before Junmyeon looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring.

When he wanted to glance around, pretending that nothing happened, he can see the said girl was walking towards him. Junmyeon mentally cursed at his fail of subtlety and tried to compose himself _. Okay, act like you didn’t just stare at her. Be cool. Act cool._

“Hi there! Junmyeon, right?” the girl’s nasally voice called him and Junmyeon flinched in surprise. “H..Hey there” he forced out.

“Can I sit here?”

Junmyeon nodded before the girl plopped down beside him. Okay spell awkward because Junmyeon can’t bring himself to think of anything to say. So, he ended up just watching the players made a run for the ball.

“I’m Jessica by the way. Aren’t you curious how I know your name?” she started again. This time, Junmyeoon properly looked at her and _my God_ , this girl is really beautiful up-close. Her eyes were sparkly and even when she talks, it’s as if the nature had decided to give a small wind to compliment her hair. If Junmyeon were straight, he would’ve fallen for her.

Noticing that Junmyeon wasn’t replying, Jessica continued. “You and your basketball friend are new here, right? I must say your friend, Taecyeon is quite well known around here, despite just a month of being here. You too, he mentions you all the time.”

His eyes widen at the revelation. _Really_? He glanced back at his friend on the basketball court before looking back at Jessica. “ I didn’t know that…” he mumbled out softly. “You don’t? Well you should! Everyone wants to be his friend you know. I mean who can help it, having good looks and ace at basketball. Even my friend, Kris is triggered by him”

Junmyeon can’t help but felt insecure of his self. The whole school wants to be friends with Taecyeon. What about him? Will Taecyeon leave him if he found better friends? He went through that in middle school and it felt awful to know that you were not good enough. No! Junmyeon can’t let that happen. He has no one else. He was staring at the ground for so long that he didn’t notice the basketball match had ended.

“Hey, Junmyeon!” Taecyeon said while panting so Junmyeon quickly handle him his bottle. “ _Oh_ ….and you met Jessica.” He continued. Junmyeon only raised an eyebrow looking back and forth between the two of them because is Taecyeon blushing right now? Why is he acting shy all of the sudden? It can’t be…….

_Oh God my head feels dizzy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a few nights later when Junmyeon had a breakdown. His anxiety and insecurities were finally eating him up and crushing his heart down. He called Taecyeon and poured his heart out and it didn’t take long before Taecyeon was by his side in his room. The taller hold the petite male tightly in his arms while the said male cried his eyes out.

Junmyeon heard a deep sigh before a hand was placed on his jaw and brought his face up to meet Taecyeon’s gaze. “What do I have to do to stop you from feeling like this? It’s my fault that you are crying.”

“It’s not that—”

“Will….Will it help you if I..we..”

The thumb on his face gently wiped away Junmyeon’s tears as his face turned into a confused expression. _What?_

“Will it help you if you and i are a couple? That way I won’t leave you. Not even for other people. I will devote myself to you, Junmyeon. I’ll make you happy. You deserve to.” And without waiting for Junmyeon to reply, Taecyeon dip his head lower, brushing his lips against Junmyeon’s.

Junmyeon got his first kiss that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t take that much time for the news to break out to the whole school. Mostly because Taecyeon had peck him on the lips when they were at his locker. To be very honest, it didn’t felt right or wrong to kiss Taecyeon. It wasn’t like in the movies or in the novels where there’s sparks and you had butterflies in your stomach. But it didn’t felt forceful either.

Junmyeon felt secure. And that was all that matters.

They were talking in the hallway until a tall figure towers over him and he had to crane his neck upwards to see who. The blond boy was probably the same height as Taecyeon and it made Junmyeon felt conscious of his height. Beside him was Jessica who only draws a sheepish smile.

Funny, Jessica hadn’t talk to him ever since the news of him and Taecyeon going out. Usually, she would smile or wave at Junmyeon but not after that. He can feel Taecyeon becoming tense beside him.

“Hey Kris…and _Jessica_.” Taecyeon greeted. But Junmyeon was sure Taecyeon mumbled out the last name. Jessica’s smile turned 180 degree into a frown and began tightening her hold on Kris’ arm.

“Don’t forget training this evening.” The tall guy, Kris had said.

“Of course not.” Taecyeon retorted. “Have I missed training before?”

“Very well. Just reminding you, Taecyeon. After all, you seem like a forgetful person. Better forget things than someone, don’t you think?”

Even though, Taecyeon was trying hard not to show that he was boiling in the inside, Junmyeon knew it by looking at Taecyeon’s hand which was balled up into a fist. So, he grabbed that hand and interlocked their fingers.

Kris scoffed at the action that had Jessica muttering something like ‘Stop it, Kris’. Was Junmyeon the only one confused why is this tall man behaving like this?

Soon enough, Kris let out a laugh and bid them goodbye. He slung his arm around the small girl and before they disappear into the class, Kris turned to them and smirked. “It’s late but congratulations that you two finally stop beating behind the bush. Do me a favour, Taec.  You got yourself a pretty boyfriend there so, _please last long_.”

And then the both of them were out of sight.

Well, whatever happened just now wasn’t pleasant, Junmyeon thought. He then let go of Taecyeon’s hand and crossed his arm. “What the hell was that?”

“It’s nothing, Junmyeon—”

“That doesn’t look like nothing. What does he want from you?” Junmyeon asked. Taecyeon looked so exhausted that it hurts Junmyeon so much. “Just..this time. No question asked. Please? _For me_.” If it weren’t for Taecyeon looking down in the dumps, he would’ve argued even further. But he decided not to.

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Without him realizing, it’s already two months since he started school. Taecyeon and Kris seem to made amends as both of them were in the school team. Jessica also sticks around since she was close with Kris. Before, Kris would give Taecyeon a cold shoulder (Junmyeon was not sure why, Taecyeon wouldn’t tell him) but there was one day where Kris got injured and Taecyeon had help him the whole week.

He guessed that Kris was thankful and started seeing Taecyeon as a friend. Junmyeon didn’t know how it happened but it end up the four of them would always sit together during recess. Jessica would sit beside Kris, opposite of Taecyeon while Junmyeon clings beside Taecyeon.

Even though Junmyeon doesn’t show it or questioned Taecyeon, but he can see the subtle blush on Taecyeon cheeks whenever Jessica laughs or do an _aegyo_ to persuade him. Junmyeon also pretended like they weren’t playing footsie under the table.

To be frank, Junmyeon wasn’t jealous. His best friend looked so happy when he was with Jessica. Sometimes, Taecyeon would talk about Jessica endlessly and Junmyeon would gladly hear. Speaking of which, he and Taecyeon never went further than kissing.

There weren’t many episodes where they were kissing. They have never even make out. Junmyeon thinks that their relationship was weird but he didn’t care. As long as Taecyeon was by his side.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly, Taecyeon start hanging out a little bit more with Jessica to the point where it irritated Junmyeon a little. It’s not because he doesn’t like Jessica. It’s just because every time Junmyeon called his boyfriend, Taecyeon would say he was with Jessica.

_“I’m accompanying Jessica to buy a present for her mom.”_

_“Jessica said there was a free doughnut. Don’t worry I’ll get one for you.”_

_“There was a pink bear that matches with Jessica’s—”_

Jessica, Jessica, Jessica, Jessica

That’s all that he had been talking about. Does his boyfriend not matter? What about him? Junmyeon was becoming possessive but he couldn’t just tell Taecyeon to ignore Jessica. Not when Taecyeon looked the happiest with her. Was all this a mistake? This was what Junmyeon was afraid of. He doesn’t want to be alone.

Actually, it was fun having Jessica around. She was the sunshine in their friendship. Her quirky self is always fun to see and how the boys would make fun of her ‘ice princess’ title. Junmyeon sighed because he honestly doesn’t know what to do.

Months passed and their friendship was getting stronger and stronger. They even went on a trip together, the four of them. Jumyeon was contended with his circle of friends. As for him and Taecyeon, they were still together. If you look from a distance, it may look like it was Junmyeon and Taecyeon were the couple. But if they squint closely, Taecyeon and Jessica were the inseparable one.

He’s not stupid to not know that Taecyeon has feelings for Jessica and vice versa. He knew he should’ve said something but like usual, he is coward.

 

 

They were having dinner together in a diner. As always, Taecyeon would sit beside him, opposite of Jessica while Kris would take a seat opposite him. They were casually chatting, just talking about graduation and prom.

Everything was laughable until Kris draw out a question.

“I guess you’ll be taking Junmyeon to prom right? I’ll vote you both as best couple.”

Taecyeon who went from smiling, froze on his spot as he glanced at Junmyeon while Junmyeon eyed Taecyeon intently, waiting for a confirmation. He’s hesitating.

Even the cheery Jessica suddenly quietened and munched all her pudding in one go. He wasn’t sure whether Kris was oblivious or not.

“Yeah, of course! Who else would I bring besides my boyfriend?” Taecyeon said casually (or he was trying to). Junmyeon hated it, he really hated it. It’s like jugging down the truth that Taecyeon doesn’t want him but he wants Jessica. He hated this situation but of course, he could only sigh about it.

They continued eating in silence but not seconds later the mood was back again. After paying the bills, they head outside the diner. Junmyeon was about to say something until Jessica’s phone rang. She excused herself to talk more privately, so that’s left him, Taecyeon and Kris.

Kris and he don’t usually talk much. But they weren’t awkward. At first, he was really shy around him. The male was so good looking an even his deep voice were endearing to hear. They might not know this but Junmyeon noticed the subtle looks Yifan would give to Jessica.

It doesn’t take a genius to know that Yifan likes her too, the way he would bite his cheeks whenever Jessica and Taecyeon were standing too close. Or how he would do his best to come between those two. It was laughable but cute in Junmyeon’s perspective.

It’s quite sad too because Jessica only had her eyes on his boyfriend.

 

How messed up their friendship is?

 

“ _Oh no_! I forgot to pick up my dress at the boutique! It’s almost closing time! Oh shit what do I do?” Jessica panicked. She was flailing both of her hands around and jumping up and down in worry. “Where’s the place?”

“Palma. And it’s like 30 minutes away! Damn it, I need the dress for tomorrow!”

“It’s okay. Calm down. We can go there by my car. If we go now, we might still make it.” Taecyeon suggested. Jessica nodded and the three of them were already heading towards the car. However, Junmyeon stayed in his place.

“Jun.. Aren’t you coming?” the three of them looked at him.

“I have a curfew and it’ll be better for me to walk home. My house is just nearby.” Junmyeon said, pointing to the opposite direction. “What? No! It’s dark and I can’t have you walking back home alone. It’s dangerous!” Taecyeon retorted.

“I’ll be fine—”

“ _Kris_ will walk you home!” Jessica said hurriedly and Kris’ eyes almost popped out of his eye socket.

“ _Me_?” he asked pointing to himself.

“Yes you! Take care of him, okay. Taecyeon, we have to move now or else we’ll be late!” Taecyeon look back and forth between Kris and Jumyeon before he finally sighed. “Alright, just be careful both of you. And look after my boyfriend, please.”

And with that, both of them disappeared from their sight. He guessed now it’s just Kris and him. Both of them shrugged and started to walk to the direction of Junmyeon’s house. They weren’t awkward, it was just rare to see only the two of the talking.

In Junmyeon’s opinion, Kris has the most beautiful smile even if the taller hates it. He said it reveals his gums but Junmyeon thinks it’s endearing. That’s why he would tell his lame jokes occasionally to make Kris laugh. And even if he looks intimidating, he is actually a dork that would laugh even at a fallen leaf.

 In no time, they reached Junmyeon’s front gate.

“So I guess this is goodbye!” Junmyeon supposed. Kris peeked at the gates then back at him. “Yeah, I appreciate talking to you like this. We should do this more often.”

But Kris looked a bit antsy, he kept glancing at his phone every now and then. Maybe he was thinking about Jessica, Junmyeon assumed. “If you are worried about Jessica, don’t be. It’s not like she’s in a car with a stranger.”

“It’s because of the fact that she’s in a car with Taecyeon that is making me worry.” Kris stated sternly while his gaze was strong on him. Junmyeon gulped. “Aren’t you worried, Junmyeon?”

“Why would I?” Junmyeon replied but his voice was wavering. Kris said nothing but his eyes were shooting daggers. It was as if they’re playing who can stare the longest. Feeling uncomfortable, Junmyeon hurriedly look away.

“I have to go—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Kris had grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, barely making any spaces between them. This was the closest he had ever been with Kris and he was so close that he could count how many eyelashes Kris has.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Junmyeon. I know you know there’s something going on between those two.”

“What? Do you know what you’re accusing our friends of?!”

“ _Tsk_. You’re really going to pretend like you didn’t witness anything? The four of us aren’t stupid. I am not! I know the fact that you knew.”

Junmyeon kept twisting his hand so that Yifan would let go and he did. He rubbed the pain away from his wrist while glaring at Kris. “Yeah, I do. I _fucking_ know, Kris.” The tall male eyes widen in shocked at the vulgarities. “I have always known but he was happy. Taecyeon was happy—”

“What the fuck? Are you insane?”

“—So please, let’s pretend like we didn’t know anything.” Junmyeon begged. Kris was probably fed up with the whole conversation because he ended up scowling before leaving without a word.

Again, Junmyeon asked himself. Was this all a mistake?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day was uncomfortable for Junmyeon and he thought Kris felt the same way. Both of them still sat at the same table but they were both quiet. Junmyeon only gave short replies while Kris just groaned at everything. Taecyeon sent him a worried glance before intertwining their fingers.

After the last bell, Junmyeon waited for his boyfriend in front of the school. He thought that maybe he should talk to Kris again, he doesn’t want to have any difficult situation between them. But how is he going to approach Kris?

“Guess who?!” Someone shouted in his ear, causing him to screamed.

“OHMYGOD! Do you want to die?!”

Taecyeon’s eyes started to water from laughing too much so Junmyeon pinched the taller’s tummy.

“AH! AH! Stop, Jun. This is harassing me!”

Eventually, Junmyeon stopped and laughed along with Taecyeon. While they were waiting, they talked about the basketball match that is coming. Taecyeon and Kris have been practicing hard and Junmyeon hoped it will pay off.

“I forgot to ask you.” Taecyeon paused, “Are you and Kris okay? Both of you are kinda stiff, you know?” Junmyeon expected this. He can’t lie to himself or even to Taecyeon.

“ _Uh_ … Nothing, really. We just didn’t agree on the same page yesterday.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

No way in hell he’s going to say anything about what their conversation was about. “ _Uhm_..It was just about his injury. I told him not to play basketball but he insisted it. I got mad that he was stubborn and yeah now we’re not talking.”

It seems like Taecyeon took the lie. Or more like Taecyeon had better things to think about in his head such as the girl that’s approaching them.

“Okay, I’m here! Where’s Kris?” Jessica said cheerfully. Taecyeon was about to answer but Junmyeon interrupted.

“Why don’t both of you guys go ahead and I’ll meet you up at the restaurant with Kris.”

“Are you sure? Sica and I can wait.”

“I’m sure.” Junmyeon firmly stated, telling them not to worry. Reluctantly, they bid their goodbyes and Junmyeon waited for Kris. Shortly after, Kris came out from the school building with a basketball in his hand. His eyes were scanning around but when it landed on Junmyeon, he can see that Kris is hesitating. Nevertheless, the taller made his way to Junmyeon.

“I..want to apologize. For yesterday. I shouldn’t have.” Kris started off. Junmyeon knew that Kris meant no harm. He thought maybe he would be as riled up as Kris if he was in Kris’ shoes. “It’s okay.  You were not wrong though.”   

Kris fixed his gaze on Junmyeon. “And you’re just going to let them be?” It wasn’t just a question. It was also a decision. Whether is he going to continue living in a lie or voice out the truth? But he had been selfish for far too long. He wanted Taecyeon to have his happiness this time.

“If he’s happy then…I’ll be okay” Junmyeon finally said, looking at the floor. He felt warmth surrounding his hand and as he glanced upwards, Kris was sending him a sincere smile while holding his hand. Junmyeon didn’t know why, but he felt his heart beating fast at the contact. It was weird for him.

“And you, Jun? Aren’t you going to feel hurt? Aren’t you jealous?”

Strangely he didn’t feel jealous. He was hurt, indeed. The fact that Taecyeon seems so distance, it bothers Junmyeon. He no longer felt secure, but he can also no longer felt the will to fight for him. He’s tired.

Junmyeon repeated. “ _If he’s happy_.” Kris nods in understanding and let go of Junmyeon’s hand. (Junmyeon missed the warmth)

“I guess we are fucked ups, aren’t we? Oh well, at least you’re still together him. And we all don’t have to go separate ways. I love having you here.” Kris said casually and began walking. Junmyeon follow suit while staring at Kris’ back.

Maybe Kris thought this way, Sica won’t have a chance with Taecyeon. _Not when I’m still known as Taecyeon’s boyfriend._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon didn’t know how he went through it, but it’s been five months since his stay here. It’s only a few months away from graduation. He felt so exhausted. Mentally, physically and emotionally. His relationship with Taecyeon was getting rockier.

It doesn’t shows but he can feel it. Taecyeon was always busy, he didn’t even bother to tell him where he went. He didn’t have to. Junmyeon already knew whom he spent the day with. It’s okay, Junmyeon continue to say to himself.

However, as him and Taecyeon were getting further, the opposite happen to him and Kris, which was why the four of them could still sit together in one table. Junmyeon would always talk to Kris. Sometimes, he would throw peas or other small food at Kris and Kris would chase him.

Sometimes, it would only be the both of them hanging out. It’s easier this way because Kris live not far from his house. At least he had a companion.

 

“Really?” Junmyeon asked ridiculously. “You’re bringing me to roller skating.”

“Oh come one, Jun! It’s fun!” Kris shouted excitedly and Junmyeon hissed. “For you! How do I go a metre without falling like a lunatic?”

He had never been skating before. Beat it, ice skating or roller skating. He was already clumsy enough without wheels under his shoes, what more with it. But Kris was grinning widely and was determined to teach Junmyeon so he gave in.

After one hour of skating (more like him clinging on handles) , he still couldn’t get the grasp of it. He had to hold Kris’ hand most of the time and Junmyeon was thankful the skating ring was quite dark, only with some disco lights on. Or else, Kris would be able to see his cheeks turning pink.

“I’ll show you something cool!” Kris said pulling Junmyeon’s hand. Instantly, Kris skated behind Junmyeon and the smaller can feel Kris’ breath on his left side. Slowly, Kris placed his hands on both sides of Junmyeon’s hip and whispered. “Just arched your leg when you reach the corner.” and Junmyeon could feel goosebumps as his heart was beating at a mad pace.

Slowly, Kris began to push Junmyeon with his hands on Junmyeon’s hip and both of them smoothly skate forward. Junmyeon didn’t know where to place his hand because he thinks he might fall if they are stretched outwards. So in the end, he placed his hand above Kris’.

They begin skating at a moderate speed and Junmyeon was so thrilled to feel the wind on his face. _So this is what it feels like_. He let out a loud laugh then shrieked when Kris starts moving faster. Junmyeon felt like he was flying and if this was a dream he doesn’t want to wake up. Not when Kris is holding him tightly.

Soon enough, Junmyeon can skate alone. He wasn’t as fast as Kris but, at least he improved. While holding two bottles in his hand, he skated towards Kris who was on the other side of the room. “Here you go.” Junmyeon handled him the water bottle then he started to undone his skating shoe.

After gulping down the water, didn’t forget to end with an ‘ _ahh’_ , Kris turned to Junmyeon and grinned. “Told you it would be fun!”

“I have a few bruises because of you. Thankfully I didn’t die because I almost ran into this guy who skate his way to hell. But I do enjoy today so you are forgiven” Junmyeon said sheepishly. They glance at the clock and it was getting late. They should probably head home now.

When Kris was dropping Junmyeon off in front of his gate, he wanted to say so much more. Like how today was one of his best days. Like how he felt thankful for having Kris by his side. Like how he wished to never stop seeing Kris. But instead, Junmyeon settled for a simple ‘Goodbye’.

 _God, I am so exhausted_. The bruises on his legs were killing him. Maybe he should just skip school tomorrow. As he was taking his shoe off, he heard his stepmother calling for him.

“Junmyeon, your boyfriend is upstairs. He waited for you quite a while.”

Junmyeon didn’t need to be told twice before he rushed up to his room. Reluctantly, he opened the door to his room. There on his bed, Taecyeon was lying sideways while playing with his phone. Feeling worn out, he took off his jacket and went straight to lie down next to Taecyeon, surprising him.

“Hey you’re back. Where have you been?” His boyfriend pulled him closer for some cuddle session but Junmyeon doesn’t feel like he wants to cuddle. So, he pushed Taecyeon’s hands away and rolled further away from Taecyeon.

It’s not that he was angry with Taecyeon. Wait, scratch that, he _is_ angry with Taecyeon. The taller hadn’t been picking up his calls this whole day and he was so angry that he had ranted it all out to Kris. To that reason, Kris went to take him out.

“I went out with Kris.”

“ _Oh_ …I hope you had fun.” _That’s it?_ Junmyeon can’t even be bothered so he just took out his phone and begin scrolling down his Instagram. If just now his mood was blue, well now it’s red.

He sat up and shoved his phone on Taecyeon’s face.

“ _‘My favourite person?’_ Are you fucking kidding me?”

On the screen, it was Taecyeon’s recent post with Jessica with the caption _‘My favourite person’_. Junmyeon felt dumbfounded.

“Woah, Jun why are you mad?”

“You’re asking why I’m mad?! I’m your boyfriend that’s why but you go around on a date with another person and claimed she was your favourite person. Then what am I? A fucking tool?!” Junmyeon shouted.

“Stop swearing, Jun! And for the record that person is our best friend, Jessica! Why are you jealous of her?”

“Because she was the one that you love and not me! I, your best friend and boyfriend supposed to be your favourite person. But I was… Until Jessica came, right?”

Taecyeon was quiet and his face morphed into a serious look. “You don’t know what you are talking about, Junmyeon. End of discussion!”

 _What? That’s fucking it?_ No he’s not going to let it slide.

“Taecyeon, are you cheating on me?!” Junmyeon shouted and he didn’t care if his family can hear him. It’s not like his father would barge into his room.

The tall male laughed in absurdity. “Are you even making any sense?”

“Actually yes! You weren’t always there for me. You never kiss me anymore. You stop seeing me daily except for school. When I called, you would always have Jessica by your side. I can no longer feel a connection with you, do you know that? I knew, Taecyeon. I knew you never loved me romantically, and you would always, without a doubt choose Jessica.”

Taecyeon only stood on his spot, his eyes were boring holes on the ground. Junmyeon can’t stand the silence around them. “Say something!”

“I didn’t cheat on you…” Taecyeon muttered but it was too soft for Junmyeon to hear. “What?”

“I said I didn’t cheat on you! I would never do that to you. And…Jessica too. She wouldn’t forgive me if I leave you.” Junmyeon felt a tug in his heart looking at his boyfriend’s state. His best friend looked so……..broken.

Taecyeon choose to continue. “I know I promise myself to devote to only you. God, I love you Junmyeon and I’m willing to make you happy. But then as days go on my heart greed for Sica. She’s perfect and it doesn’t help that I know the feeling is mutual. Every day I can feel myself wanting her, but I know I can’t have her. She won’t let me have her. Don’t worry, Jun. Jessica is a nice girl. She would occasionally talk about you even when we are alone and she would stop me from confessing to her.”

Then it all made sense to Junmyeon. All this time, Taecyeon had loved Sica even before they were together. The fact that Taecyeon gave up his crush so that Junmyeon can be happy made him drown in a pool of guilt.

“Then why didn’t you say anything. Why didn’t you say you didn’t want our relationship anymore? You are a crappy boyfriend, really but I don’t care because I just want my best friend back. It’s my fault you’re like this.”

“No, Jun. it’s mine. I suggested it. I kissed you first.”

“And I’ll be the one to let you go.”  Junmyeon said softly, drawing closer to Taecyeon. He received a confused look and he rolled his eyes. “What I’m saying is… I’m dumping you.”

“You’re dumping me?”

“Yes. Because I know we never love each other that way. Even you know I consider you as my best friend and not more. It’s really okay. Besides, I learnt how to live without you. I’ll be alright.”

Taecyeon immediately pulled Junmyeon into his embrace heaved out a sigh. He kept repeating the word ‘I’m sorry’ to Junmyeon but Junmyeon understands him. He doesn’t have to say sorry. Well except for being a crappy boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon doesn’t know what to expect the next day. It was a school day mind you, means he is going to see Taecyeon and Jessica. Most importantly, Kris.  Without a doubt that Kris has Jessica carved in his heart which was why Junmyeon was afraid if Kris will hate him for letting Taecyeon go and opening a chance for Jessica and Taecyeon to be together.

But he wasn’t selfish. This would be better for all of them.

He wonders whether Taecyeon had told Jessica and Kris about their broke up. Part of Junmyeon wished he did, so that it won’t be him to break the news. But when he stepped into the school grounds, without a doubt that news travelled fast, judging from the hush whisperings.

Everyone’s eyes were on him and he suddenly felt small. (it’s not that he is not, he hates to admit that). Though it was uncomfortable, he still made his way to Taecyeon and just by that action, the whispering turns louder.

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t so well known in this school” Junmyeon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. If it weren’t for him, probably people would care less about their relationship. But then again, they have Jessica, the cheerleader and also Kris, another basketball player that girls swoon over. If that’s so, then what does that make Junmyeon?

A potato, that’s what.

“ _Aish_ the basketball guys really couldn’t keep their mouth for shit. Sorry, Jun.”

He bets the whole school must be really stunned to see Taecyeon slung his arms over Junmyeon’s shoulders. They must have expected bad blood between them but Junmyeon and Taecyeon relationship is more than that.

Now that they were in school, Junmyeon can’t spot Jessica or Kris anywhere.  It couldn’t be… They were avoiding, right?

“Where’s Kris and Sica?” he asked, no longer able to keep it to himself. He had been waiting for them and the bell almost rang but still no sign of those two. He looked up to Taecyeon but Taecyeon only shook his head.

“Sica came early and she disappeared with her cheerleading friends. Kris is absent. Sica told me he won’t be coming to school today.”

So Kris is absent today. Why? Junmyeon’s hunch is telling him that he was playing the avoiding game. Sigh. Today’s going to be a long day.

 

Turns out Kris was absent for whole three days and whenever he asked Jessica about it, she would wave him off saying something like Kris was not feeling well, or Kris was probably tired due to his recent injury. Even Taecyeon was not telling him anything and Junmyeon was sick of being the only person not understanding the situation.

That’s it! He’s going to Kris house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bungalow was an understatement. It was like a mansion. Slightly bigger than his dad’s. He didn’t know Kris came from an elite family. He thought he was the only one. Taecyeon parents worked as business man and Jessica lived with her grandparents but they live moderately. He thought Kris was the same.

The taller doesn’t dress like an elite’s son nor bring any rides around (only a few times). There are sure many things that Junmyeon haven’t learned about Kris.

He was greeted by and old woman, he assumed was a maid of the house judging from her dressing. She welcomed Junmyeon and muttered something like “Mr Wu is waiting in his room.” Junmyeon gulped while his palms were sweaty against his phone.

He texted Kris that he’d pay a visit whether the latter likes it or not. Kris hadn’t been answering Junmyeon’s calls to his frustration. Nevertheless, he was still going to face Kris.. Even if it is in his room.

Junmyeon pushed the door that seems to be Yifan’s room (the maid said so) slightly, it wasn’t dark like he had expected. He peeked his head just a little to scan the room.

The room was so big and to his surprise, it is very….neat. He had expected to meet a room with messy posters on the wall, or at least clothes scattering all over the floor but what he saw was grey walls that has frames hung.  A queen sized bed was placed right at the corner and there’s even a veranda.

But no sign of Kris.

Slowly, he lets himself in just by a little to scan the other side of the room.  However, what he doesn’t expect was to be pulled by the arm and pinned against the door harshly that there was a loud thud.

He felt the pain on his back but that was the last thing on his mind when he met with Kris’ red eyes. The latter’s hands circled around his collar and Junmyeon thought that Kris will have no problem in choking him to death.

 

 

 

“Why’d you do that?”

                              


	3. Chapter 3

5.9K words

* * *

 

“Why’d you do that?! Why’d you let him go?”

Kris’ hands on his collar were so strong that Junmyeon think he could rip off his shirt in a blink of an eye. All he could distinguish in the latter’s eyes was hurt, betrayal and sadness. So much sadness that it broke Junmyeon’s heart. When he thought his decision would be the best for everyone, but turned out there’s one person who is affected the most.

Despite the fury in Kris, Junmyeon brought his hand up and place it above Kris’. “He wasn’t mine to begin with. Even you know who his heart belongs to.” This had caused Kris to enrage even further and swat away Junmyeon’s hands. It was only the two of them in the room but the intense atmosphere was choking Junmyeon.

“But you said you loved him!” Kris shouted, and it’s a wonder if the maids in the house could hear it.

“I did! No, I _do_! But not the way you think we have. We’ve never always been romantically in love.” Junmyeon sighed. He thought it’s about time to stop hiding behind the bush. “It was never like that. We tried but not even I can stop love from happening. He has always love Jessica and you know it too.”

The grip on his collar was finally gone. Kris’ shoulder slouched as his eyes droop and he lets out a cackle. It sounded so pathetic that no one can imagine how Kris felt, not even Junmyeon. “How about me then?” Kris uttered.

“What?”

“ _How about me?_ I’ve always loved Jessica all this time. Even before both of you came. Even after she decided that she’s never going to give up on Taec. Even when I…..know that she’ll _never_ love me back. At least not now.”

Junmyeon only stood still. What else can he offer to Kris except comfort? He can’t lie to Kris saying that Jessica will love him soon. He can’t sugar coat anything about Taecyeon and Jessica’s love. The man in front of him yelled before falling onto his knees.

Without Junmyeon knowing, a tear rolled down on his cheeks. The eye bags under Kris’ eyes proved that he hadn’t been sleeping and Junmyeon can’t let this man turn his life into a living hell. Thankfully, he complied when Junmyeon strode near him and pulled the taller up. Kris only gave him a glance before he was on his feet.

“When was the last time you slept?” Junmyeon asked while his hand wandered to Kris’ face, caressing the skin under Kris’ eyes. The taller seems to welcome his comfort as he leaned into the touch and Junmyeon smiled at that.

“You’d think I’ll lose sleep for a girl?” Kris scoffed and Junmyeon wondered how he can still make a joke out of a situation like this. But Junmyeon’s glare was enough for words to stick up in Kris’ throat. Kris heaved out a sigh. “I can’t remember, okay?”

That was enough for Junmyeon to pull Kris by the hand and head towards the bed. “You need sleep. Even if you can’t, you need to.” Junmyeon sternly stated but his eyes showed a lot of compassion. Kris didn’t argue as both of them lie next to each other on the soft bed.

The taller didn’t cry, Junmyeon had never seen him cry. Not even when he injured his leg. Maybe he had already bawled his eyes out for the past few days but Junmyeon thought he couldn’t handle seeing Kris cry.

_Gosh what is this feeling?_

They were facing each other. Junmyeon had his eyes planted on Kris’ face while Kris only stared at his hands between them _. I guess Kris do have trouble sleeping_. Usually, if he can’t sleep, Taecyeon will snuggle with him. Maybe this method will help Kris too.

“Come closer.” Junmyeon whispered softly. Kris eyes immediately met his and the taller’s face turned into a puzzled expression. “Come closer, so I can snuggle you. You need it.” Even though Junmyeon was embarrassed when he suggested, but Kris tired face really screamed that he needed sleep.

“Jun, I don’t think we’re that close—”

“Please, trust me. It helps, you know.” Junmyeon sighed.

Kris didn’t question any further as he moved closer. Hesitantly, Junmyeon pulled both of Kris’ hands to circle his waist. One of his hands was wrapped around Kris’ shoulders while the other was on the blond male’s head. He can feel the quick intake of breath of the male in front him as he brings Kris face to his chest. At first, the man in his arms was stiff but soon he began to relax as Junmyeon massaged his scalp. “Feeling better?”

Junmyeon got a nose snuggled into his chest as Kris murmured a soft ‘ _Yes’_. His stomach was making a cartwheel at the close proximity and _dear God_ he can feel Kris lips moving against his chest when the latter speaks. If Kris can hear his heart beating so fast, he sure was not pointing that out.

They lie in that position for a few minutes. Eventually, they moved slightly to be more comfortable (somehow they ended up closer than before). Junmyeon’s hand never stops playing with Kris’ blond hair. It felt so soft against Junmyeon’s fingertips and he sure finds the smell of shampoo endearing. To tell the truth, he was doing all his will power to not plant a kiss on the taller’s head.

Just when Junmyyeon thought Kris had fell asleep, he felt Kris hugging him tighter. “ _Hmmm_ tell me how you met Taecyeon.”

Junmyeon smiled. He can recall how he first met his best friend when he first moved in with his mother. It was actually after his parents had divorced. Junmyeon was only nine at that time and he was actually an introvert, contrast to Taecyeon who would always chatter non-stop.

“I moved into his neighbourhood after my parents divorced and I was only nine. I hated the fact that he was taller and he talked too much while I was still drowning in self pity. But just like any other day, I was playing alone outside and he was riding his bicycle. He stopped in front of my house gate and we started talking. From then on, he kept coming by and I would go to his house too. _Damn_ , how I miss those times so much.”

The memories come flooding in Junmyeon’s brain. How he wish he could turn back time where it was just the both of them. But then again, he wouldn’t have met Kris and Jessica. Both are equally important to him as well. “8 years of friendship is pretty long. Must be a strong one too.” Kris amused.

“ _Yeah_. Which was why he would date me to get rid of my insecurities of being alone. He knew he loved Sica then but I guess he cared too much about me. Now you understand why I let go of him. I can’t do that to him anymore.” Junmyeon voiced out softly.

Whether it is now or then, Kris still need to accept that Taecyeon and Jessica were meant for each other. Junmyeon believed that both of them will last long and honestly, Junmyeon was happy for his friends. But it was a different story with Kris.

“What do you want me to do, Jun? You want me to give up? To move on?”

“I’m just saying that no matter what your choice will be, if you love her, you will want her to be happy, right? There are things in this world that we should sacrifice to make our loved ones happy. Even if it meant them being happy without us.”

Junmyeon didn’t know what Kris was thinking in his head. Sometimes, he wished he could have the power of a mind reader. Kris didn’t say anything for a while and Junmyeon begin to wonder whether the taller already fell asleep.

Once again, he was wrong.

“I met Jessica a year before you came.” Kris said out of the blue. “I was a new student and my Korean was really rusty so I don’t feel like talking all the time. But one day, she heard me speaking in English with a teacher and she suddenly interjects between us. It was funny really, she was so excited about having another person in this school who can speak English fluently. She was the one who suggested me to play basketball.” he continued, shaking his head as he tells the story.

So Jessica and Kris ended up seen together always from having lunch together to going back from school and even on the weekends together. It was a marvel how Jessica didn’t fall for Kris. This guy has the looks, the height, and also the caring type. Honestly, even Junmyeon can’t stop himself from wondering what it feels like have the latter as— _No_! What was he thinking?

 _No, no, no_.  Jumyeon shouldn’t do this. He can’t fall for Kris.

 _But_ … What’s so wrong with falling in love with Kris?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day Kris decided to stop being a pussy and to be present at school. It looked like he made amends with Taecyeon and Jessica judging how they were freely talking to each other. It was nice to have his circle of friends behaving the way they used to.

The only difference was now their sitting positions. The three of them were wide eyed when Junmyeon chose to sit beside Kris instead of his usual seat beside Taecyeon. It wasn’t his intention to make Kris’ face darkens but he can identify that Jessica hands were itching to hold Taecyeon’s. So maybe they could have a chance in doing so if they sat next to each other.

Like he mentioned before, Kris’ face darkens but Junmyeon tried his best to make Kris laugh and he succeeded to his glee. _It’ll get better, I promise._

 

 

Few months pass by and things were finally looking up for Junmyeon. His relationship with his family seems to be going well. Victoria had been nothing but an amazing mother and Junmyeon was starting to feel accepted in his new family. His father stated that the offer to New Zealand was still open, but Junmyeon wanted more time.

More time with his friends. Especially Kris.

Kris and him were _inseparable_. It’s crazy how they were just an acquaintance months ago but now they’re practically glued together all the time. Occasionally, the four of them would go out after school but most of the time, it’s just the two of them.

He can tell that Kris was moving on and it made Junmyeon in high spirits. Taecyeon and Jessica's relationship remained unidentified for a while. They were still close as before, or maybe even closer. However, if they were really dating, they sure were planning to keep it as a secret. But it wasn’t for long as Junmyeon accidentally run into them locking lips in Taecyeon’s house.

Kris seemed okay with it. He was even at that point where he began teasing Jessica and Taecyeon for being too disgustingly sweet. It was finally going to where it should be and Junmyeon felt contended. There’s nothing that can ever make him leave.

Or so he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Sica, I don’t mean to be rude but I _clearly_ remembered I said no.” Junmyeon exasperated, holding a disco ball in his hand. A good 30 minutes ago he was so excited about falling onto his bed and fly to dreamland until a hand dragged him to the mall.

“Oh come on! We are short of people for prom committee. Taec and Kris would never say yes to me.” Jessica pouted as she rummaged through her list of things she needed in her hands. Junmyeon dragged his hands down across his face. “And I don’t remember saying yes to you too!”

“But you have to help me!”

If Jessica Jung raises her voice, there is no way in this universe, or the next universe that you can win an argument with her. Accepting his fate, Junmyeon lets Jessica dragged his body to store by store. After half an hour, Junmyeon thought this isn’t so bad.

Jessica is a creative and a smart girl. She knows what she wants and how she’ll get it. No doubt that this prom will be one of the best proms in years. To this, Junmyeon felt excited for senior prom. But there’s a problem. Who should he go with?

His first consideration was Kris but…Kris wouldn’t, right? What if Kris wanted to go with a girl? A girl that is way prettier than Junmyeon. _Psh_ what was he thinking? As if Kris would want  to go with him. It’s not like Kris like him or anything, right? But mere by that thought, Junmyeon felt himself sinking.

“You’re pouting. What are you thinking of?”

Junmyeon almost slipped the glue bottle from his hand and looked surprisingly at Jessica who was still choosing the glitters on the shelf. “I.. wasn’t thinking of anything.” His pout had now disappeared to a thin line.

“Yeah, sure you weren’t. It’s not like you were thinking about Kris, right?” she teased and Junmyeon felt his cheeks growing warm. _Damn it, was it obvious_? He was about to opened his mouth to deny but Jessica was faster.

“I know. Choosing all these stuffs makes you think of prom. You were thinking of bringing Kris, right?”

Oh great, Jessica is a mind reader. It’s so embarrassing to be a deer caught in the headlights. There’s no point of denying it. Taecyeon must have known about his crush too. If Taecyeon knew, does that mean Kris knew too?!

 _Nah_ it can’t be. Kris would be awkward with him if he does.

“ _Ugh_ you girls are pretty scary!” Junmyeon huffed and he received a chuckle from Jessica.

Junmyeon was about to abandon Jessica for making him embarrass but she caught his wrist faster. And stronger. For a cheerleader, she sure has a strong grip.

“ _Nu uh_! We’re gonna talk about your crush, Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon lets out a whine, a childish one you might say that had Jessica giggled. It was no surprise that Jessica was persistent so they ended up sitting on the floor (people looked at them weirdly why yes) and Junmyeon begin telling her from A to Z.

Actually, having someone to let out these feelings was rather nice. Yes, he used to have Taecyeon but when Taecyeon started dating Sica, he felt this barrier between them. As if they’re not going to be how they used to be in the old days. Junmyeon can’t say he wasn’t disappointed, but he understands. At first it did bother him, making him feel insecure all over again but as he was beginning to spend more time with Kris, he forgots about his insecurities and anxieties.

“Well, have you tried asking him about how he feels towards you?” Jessica asked. They were still seated on the floor, opening a bag of chips that Jessica brought from school. The staffs were already eyeing them but they couldn’t give any shit.

“Are you insane?! How awkward will that be?” He exclaimed then stuffing a chip in his mouth.

“You have to ask him sooner or later! Besides, I think he likes you.”

Upon hearing the words, Junmyeon turned into a choking mess. He felt the chip stuck in between his throat. _Shit_! The male pulled out his water bottle out from his bag and gulped it down. Jessica simply rolled her eyes. “Stop being dramatic, Junmyeon.”

“You. Are. A. Bastard” he panted after recovering from almost dying because of a chip.

“Okay, whatever but I’m sticking to my hunch.”

It had Junmyeon thinking _. Hmmm_ does Kris really like him? He doesn’t want to get too hopeful. Sure, Kris and he were super close. They were like partners in crime. They were nothing like he and Taecyeon have ever been and his heart was always beating fast whenever he’s with Kris.  A part of him wants more with Kris that he sometimes found himself staring at Kris lips, wondering what it tastes like. Wondering what does it feel like to lock their hands together. Wondering what does it feel like hold Kris so close like how a lover would.

_I want you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week later Junmyeon decided he should grow some balls and ask Kris to the prom. Senior prom was coming and he really can’t wait to attend his first prom. Kris and he were casually hanging out at his house. Victoria had brought his baby sister out to shop for clothes so it is just the two of them in the house. They were in Junmyeon’s room playing Call of Duty on his play Station. Well, Kris was, Junmyeon didn’t feel like playing any games right now. Not when he was nervous to ask Kris to prom. The question was stuck in his head.

He waited for Kris to die in the game before he would pop out the question. Thankfully, it didn’t take long until Kris stopped playing and lie on the bean bag, admitted defeat. _Well, here goes nothing._

“Uhm… Yifan?” Junmyeon started.

“ _Mmm_?”

Junmyeon breathed out. His palms were sweaty as he sat up on his bed, eyes focusing on his fidgeting hands instead of Kris. “You know there’s a dance. _Uh_.. Senior prom, right?” That seems to catch Kris’ interest. The taller sat up to face Junmyeon.

“If you don’t have anyone to go with, why not go with me? Ha ha ha” Junmyeon said quickly and he was pretty sure his voice was an octave higher. He didn’t dare to look at Kris face as he was nervous what Kris’ reaction will be. What if Kris was sending him a pitiful look?

But that didn’t happen as Kris laughter filled the room. “Yeah sure that’s a good idea! We don’t want to look like two lonely boys, don’t we? _Hmm_ I should have thought of that sooner!” To this, Junmyeon looked up to Kris and his lips reflecting Kris’ wide grin.

Junmyeon felt like jumping up and down like he won a lottery. It feels as if the weight on his shoulders has just evaporated. He knows he should stop asking by now but he was curious of another thing so he tried his luck.

“I have another question though. And you have to answer this truthfully! No lies or sugar coating!” Junmyeon demanded. Kris stood up and jumped on Junmyeon’s bed right next to him. Junmyeon can’t see Kris’ face which made him less nervous.

“Am… Am I just your friend? Nothing _more_?”

 _Welp_ the question is out and Junmyeon can’t take back what he said. While waiting for Kris to react, he felt like crawling back into his shell. _Oh God_ he knew this was a bad idea when Kris is not replying to him.

After a while, Kris turned his body to lie on his back. The blond male hummed while looking at the ceiling. “You know, the term ‘friends’ won’t do us any justice. You’re much more than that. You’re the only person other than my family to call me Yifan. Even Sica don’t call me that.”

Junmyeon held his breath as he braved himself to look into Kris’ eyes. “You’re someone special to me, Junmyeon. I hope you realize that.”

The smaller’s lips unconsciously tugged upward as he felt like he was on a cloud nine. Kris was smiling at him and Junmyeon never felt so alive to be in love. He can’t wait to make a phone call to Jessica.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon found himself counting days to prom. It was childish really, he felt like a girl with a crush. Except well, he is a boy with a crush. But he looked forward to spending more time with Kris. He was already hoping and he can’t help wanting to believe Jessica. _Maybe Yifan likes me_. _Or maybe just a little, at least._

This phenomenon was also a contributing factor to as why he and Jessica were getting closer. Usually, he couldn’t talk about this stuff with his other friends but with Jessica, the girl understood him better than anyone could.

He was grateful of Jessica. Really grateful. Jessica seemed to drag him everywhere and even though Junmyeon complained about it, but he actually liked Jessica’s company. They went from talking about homework to crushes to prom clothes and the list goes on.

Based on Junmyeon’s observations, Kris and Jessica appeared pretty….usual. If you are an outsider, you wouldn’t know that Kris once got his heart broken by Jessica. The taller didn’t speak a word of his fragile state again.

Maybe Kris has finally moved on.

It confused Junmyeon to no end about what is on Kris’ mind. Sometimes, Kris cared for him a little too much for a friend. Sometimes his touches linger far too long on Junmyeon that made Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat. Sometimes, Kris would sit too closely that their thighs are touching and smile at him even though he was in a bad mood that day to the point where he didn’t smile at anyone except Junmyeon.

Junmyeon can’t put the pieces together. But he wants to hope. His hopes were already high above now, he didn’t care.

However….. Maybe he should.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dark clouds were starting to illuminate the sky and Junmyeon doesn’t waste any time lingering at school. While walking down the street, he remembered that he had his phone turned off because apparently, his battery was being an asshole. He however, halts his steps and begin running the opposite direction once his phone is turned on.

_22 missed calls from ‘Ice Sica’._

He immediately ran to the bus stop, hoping that the next bus will be here soon. Junmyeon tried to call Jessica again but unfortunately it reached to the mailbox. Failing to contact her, Junmyeon texted her boyfriend instead.

 

[Jun]

Taec! Are you with Jessica now?

[Taec]

Nope.

[Jun]

Well where is she? She’s been calling me for many times and now I can’t reach her phone. Did something happen?

 

[Taec]

Lol so she called you?

How childish.

[Jun]

Uhmmmm Tae….I don’t understand. Did you guys fight?

Tell me you didn’t.

[Taec]

Don’t blame me on this, Jun.

She was being stubborn so I threatened her about not going to prom. That made the situation worse, I guess.

Look, there’s nothing to worry about.

And she’s at home btw.

 

Junmyeon arrived at Jessica’s apartment and his clothes were soaked with rain water. Why in all days, he forgot to bring his raincoat or umbrella or even a jacket. It’s freezing out here. He had been to Jessica’s apartment a few times so he knew which the path to her door was.

It puzzled him to no end that her apartment door was unlock and as he made his way in, he noticed there’s an unfamiliar black shoes beside the shoe rack. Panic arises in him at the thought of a stranger breaking into the place so he slowly goes further inside.

He can hear voices. One sounded like Jessica and another sounded like……. _Yifan_. Junmyeon breathed out in relief that nothing bad had happen but maybe he was at ease to soon. The voices stopped and what came into his view were Kris’ face inches apart from Jessica.

He froze on his spot while his hand goes to cup his mouth, afraid that he might let out a sound, or to be specific a cry. Jessica looked like she was a mess, like she had been crying and Kris….he just look lost in Jessica’s eyes. Just by looking at the strong but loving gaze of Kris towards Jessica, Junmyeon knew he’ll never win.

And when Kris’ lips were inching closer to Jessica’s, his heart was tearing pieces by pieces.

_Please don’t._

Junmyeon didn’t know how he would react if both of his best friends are kissing. He didn’t get to find out as Jessica quickly shoved Yifan away and Junmyeon scrammed on reflex, hid behind a wall, out from their view. His heart was beating like crazy and he had a feeling that he is intruding something that he will regret later.

“What the fuck, Kris?! You were trying to kiss me!” The voice sounded like Jessica and judging from her hoarse voice, she indeed had been crying. Then, another voice came in. “I’m sorry, Jessica. I shouldn’t have— I’m…I’m sorry.”

A part of Junmyeon was glad that Jessica wasn’t stabbing his back but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt seeing Kris attempted to kiss her.

“You took advantage of me crying, Kris!” Jessica huffed. “Don’t tell me…. You still love me?”

There was a brief silence before he could hear Kris voice again. Unlike the previous tone, full of guilt, it had disappeared and replaced with fury. “Do you think it is easy for me to move on?! To get rid of these feelings?” Kris growled.

“You should have! I can’t return your feelings, you know that too!”

Junmyeon dared himself to take a little peek on what’s happening and he could spot Kris hand was wrapped firmly around Jessica’s wrist, holding her close. “We could try, Sica!” Kris pleaded with his eyes but Jessica only shook her head while wriggling her wrist. “No, it’s too late for that. I have Taecyeon and you…have Junmyeon.”

His heart skipped a beat when he heard his name. This was not a good idea. However, nothing can ever made him prepare to hear the next words that come out from Kris mouth.

“Junmyeon? What’s with him— look it’s not about him, okay? It’s you who I’m in love with. Not Junmyeon! I don’t think I can ever love anyone else besides you.”

And that was enough to break Junmyeon completely.

Junmyeon didn’t realize he was holding his breath and shutting his eyes the whole time. The moment his eyes fluttered open, the tears came streaming down his cheeks but he still does his best to cover his sobs. He can’t even think straight anymore, not when his heart aches like it’s been shot by a gun that has no healing. Quietly as he came in, he dashed out of the house, ran in the rain even though it was freezing.

Junmyeon didn’t even wait for the bus. All he could think of was running. He needs to run away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t stop running. Not even when he was out of breath. His salty tears mixed with the rain water but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t even care when he entered the house in a drenched state or when Victoria was calling his name worriedly. As soon as he was in his room, he leaned his back on the door and slide down to the floor.

Junmyeon didn’t think that his heart might get hurt this deep. It was his fault. He shouldn’t have hope. It was him being stupid to think Kris actions meant something. He took out his phone and hesitantly dialled his father’s number. A few rings before he received a “Hello” from the other line.

“ _Dad_ …..” he croaked.

“ Hey, son. Are you okay?”

“Remember that offer…to New Zealand..” He paused for a moment. This was a big step that he was about to make. Heck, he wasn’t even sure if he’s ready but his heart pleaded to be fix. His mind begged to forget. This was his only way.

“I’ll take the offer.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon didn’t think he can do it. He can’t look into his best friends’ eyes and pretend like his heart wasn’t scarred. Thank God, he didn’t have to because it was the weekends. After that day, no one reached to him except for Jessica.

He wasn’t angry at Jessica. No, why would he? He wasn’t even angry at Kris because the only fool in this house was Junmyeon. It was him who put his hopes impossibly high. It was him who fell in love. And love hurts like a bitch.

To this reason, he was not going to back down from his decision. Junmyeon had made up his mind and he will hold on to it. It would be a lie if he said he didn’t want to leave. But then again, he is a coward and for now, he will be selfish.

No one can find him if he runs away, which means he will have time to mend his broken heart. Junmyeon scoffed to himself. Is his presence really worth it in the group?

It was the best that he left without a sound. The fact was; he was angry at how things turned out now. His best friend of 8 years had this some sort of barrier between them that he had never once thought would happen. Kris however, was a thorn in his chest while Jessica…..

Jessica was always a good friend to him and he didn’t really want to abandon a friend like that. So, Junmyeon decided to notify Jessica about his departure.

Only her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They met up at their usual diner. When Jessica came through the door with her usual blue jacket, she looked pretty normal. Her ever so stunning smile decorated her face, which means she and Taecyeon were already in good terms. The girl took a seat in front of him and Junmyeon can’t help but mirror her beautiful smile.

Jessica didn’t mention anything about Kris but Junmyeon understands that Jessica was trying to save him from heartbreak. But it’s too late though. He can only feel so much pain until it is numb. Junmyeon hesitated for a while. Is this really a good idea? Will Jessica’s smile fade away once he breaks the news?

With a heavy heart, he took Jessica’s hand in his and confessed that he had plan to run away. Like he expected, the smile slipped off from her face and tears were threatening to fall.

“No! You can’t go! What about graduation? What about us? What about…Kris?”

At the mention of Kris, Junmyeon couldn’t hold back a sob. This seems to put Jessica in panic mode as she stepped out from her seat and sat beside Junmyeon, hugging him. He was so weak, damn it! How stupid was him to let a boy affected him this much.

“Junmyeon, tell me what’s wrong. I’m here, don’t worry. _Shhhhh_ it’s okay” Jessica whispered soothingly while rubbing his back, so Junmyeon held her closer. Some customers were staring oddly at them but Jessica only glared at everyone and they immediately resume doing their respective stuff.

The male pulled back from the hug and wiped his tears with his sleeve. “I was there, Jessica. On the day when you and Taecyeon had a fight. I know Yifan went to your house.”

Jessica’s eyes went wide and she immediately looked down in guilt. Junmyeon wanted to scream that it wasn’t her fault. It was never anyone’s fault except his. He can sense that Jessica was trying to put words into sentence but the latter must have felt so guilty so he continued. “It’s not your fault, Sica. You don’t have to feel bad, please. I’m not going away because of you. In fact, you’re the only one I’m telling you about me leaving.”

“It’s because of Kris, right?” Jessica frowned. Junmyeon could only nod. It does break his heart to see Jessica trying to hold back her tears. The moment Junmyeon pulled her into a hug, it was her turn to bawled her eyes out. Again, people were looking weirdly at them.

Jessica couldn’t stop chanting that she’s sorry. And Junmyeon could only hush her.

When Jessica asked him when his flight was, he told her it was tomorrow and Junmyeon almost got hit with a spoon on his head. Her face showed that she was ultimately betrayed that it looked funny for a second but then it morphed back to seriousness. Even she knew that she can’t coax Junmyeon into staying.

At the end, she agreed to keep it between them. It was for the best.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Here’s your flight ticket. Got everything? Passport? Bags? Did you check all the things that I’ve asked you to?”

Junmyeon chuckled looking at his father. This old man, he shakes his head. He is seventeen, not some 10 year old kid. But he grinned at the cute and loving gesture.

 

So this is it.

 

He’s finally leaving. Jessica had threw a tantrum that she wanted to send Junmyeon off but she had cheerleading practice and Junmyeon had to called Jessica for 3 hours to calmed her down. He was sure going to miss that little one though.

“Are you sure you’re not changing your mind?” Victoria asked him. Junmyeon only smiled. He knew Victoria had always played her role as the mother correctly. Though, she does not say it but her action speaks. She had always kept her eyes on Junmyeon and without him telling anything to her, she already know his story.

He hugged his step-mother one last time before shaking his head. “Nope, I’ll be alright.”

Victoria pulled him closer and sniffled a little bit. Despite staying with her for less than a year, he knew Victoria loved him just like how she would love her own son. “Be a good boy there. Don’t trouble your father’s friends, okay? Treat them like your foster family.” Then she began to blabber about studies and work.

It’s heart warming how she supports Junmyeon to live his mother’s and his dreams.

After they bid their goodbyes, Junmyeon board the plane and never looked back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Present**

 

“Junmyeon, please. This was what you’ve wanted 11 years ago. And your feelings are still the same. What are you afraid of?” Jessica exasperated.

There was brief silence and the air around them was thick that you can cut it off with a knife. Junmyeon couldn’t hide the hurt on his face.

 “ _Him_.” He finally said. “ _Him_ … Just like 11 years ago. I’m scared of loving _him_. You don’t know when I’ll get hurt.”

“Jun—“

“You don’t understand! It’s okay….if you hurt me. It’s okay if Taecyeon or my mother leave me and hurt me. But him…I’ll lose my fucking mind because the pain in my heart is unbearable. It took me 11 years, Sica. 11 years to finally convince myself that I’m ready to come back. It was fine until…. He starts showing.”

“You’re insecure.” Jessica deadpanned. Junmyeon scoffed. “I’ve been like that even before I knew you. I know I’m selfish but I can’t let him hurt me.”

“How do you know he’s going to hurt you?!”

“BECAUSE I’LL BE THAT STUPID FOOL WHO IS HELPLESSLY IN LOVE WITH HIM AND I’LL END UP BEING VULNERABLE!” Junmyeon shouted that sent shivers down Jessica’s spine. Not for long as Junmyeon felt apologetic for screaming at his pregnant friend and he chose to continue. “That’s the flaw of falling in love. When you love someone, you _trust_ them. People say that the key to a successful relationship is trust. But with a great amount of trust I give to him, he could easily hurt me. Things can go wrong too if you trust someone too much. Does it mean he won’t hurt me if I trust him?”

Jessica sighed. “But your heart is hurting already. _Right_?”

 

Junmyeon gulped as he stared into Jessica’s eyes. She wasn’t wrong. No matter how he tried to deny or run away, his heart still hurts if it is Kris.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

5.9K words

* * *

 

It felt like déjà vu. All of this heart clenching, and hating himself because he would be causing another crack on their friendship. Junmyeon had never felt what he did was fair. Not once did he think his selfish decision was a wise decision. But the truth was, what else can he do?

Just because of him having issues with accepting his heartbreak, he decided to leave his friends. Not only that, but he hid himself. The only purpose of that action was because he knew Taecyeon would find him. Kris too would find him and if they do, what can he say to them? What reason, what lies can he lay out to them?

Junmyeon doesn’t know why but he trust Jessica. He trusted her all of his heart and he didn’t regret doing so. After 11 years of staying abroad, he finally decided it’s time to head back. There’s no more reason to run away. Everyone moved on with their life. Junmyeon did too! He had a few relationships at New Zealand but they never worked out. He didn’t mind. He thought it’s better for him to at least find his significant other in his birth country.

Certainly, he had moved on. But that giant had to. That giant had to ruin what he had got rid of years ago. How can Kris make him fall in love again?

He did notice the sweet gestures. Those gestures were the things that Junmyeon had dreamed to do with Kris when he was seventeen. He had gone to bed thinking what it feels like to cuddle with Kris, to hold his hands while walking and most of all, what it feels like to be locking lips with Kris.

However, it was more like an invisible alarm ringing on his head when Kris got too close, or when he touched Junmyeon. It was getting obvious and obvious that Kris liked him but Junmyeon was too scared to reciprocate.

After that episode in the club, Junmyeon wanted to knock himself for thinking going to the club was a good idea. That was a stupid _stupid_ idea. But the kiss, the kiss was all he ever wanted to feel and boy Kris was a good kisser. If only it last a little- _No!_

It’s not right to think like that _. Junmyeon, get your mind straight_.

Junmyeon was grasping the kitchen sink for maybe a good 5 minutes that he forgot to register Jessica’s presence. The strawberry blonde entered the kitchen and took out a carton of milk and start pouring it out. Once she was seated at the dining table, she only smirked before drinking her milk.

“You look terrible.” Jessica uttered while munching the garlic bread. Since when did Jessica love garlic bread? It must be her pregnancy hormones. Junmyeon nervously peeked at her and he wondered if Jessica was still mad at him.

The confrontation about Kris with her didn’t quite end well. They didn’t argue. Junmyeon _won’t_ argue with Jessica. Firstly, it’s not good for the baby. And secondly, he didn’t think it was necessary. So, wiping his tears away and ran up the stairs was a good idea.

Back to what Jessica had said, does he really look terrible? He didn’t mope around or lose sleep. But his dark circles seemed to betray his words. He was just…. _mentally_ exhausted. His idea was to talk to Kris like a man and suggest forgetting everything but the latter did not even pick up his calls.

“Where’s Taecyeon?” Junmyeon tried to act casually but nah, Jessica has always seen through him, that he is trying to avoid a specific topic. “He’s with Kris. Don’t you remember? It’s Thursday, means pizza night.” Junmyeon flinched at Kris’ name but what made him nervous was it’s pizza night. He kept thinking about Kris that it didn’t come across his mind it had been almost 4 days since the incident happen.

“ _Oh_...Are you not going?” he tried to ask calmly.

“Of course, I am. They’ll be here soon with our pizza.” Jessica said casually while grabbing another piece of bread.

“What?!”

They never had pizza night at home! It’s a tradition to go to Domino’s every Thursday and they’ll take turns on who’s paying the bill. But never settle for take away. What’s even more surprising was….. _Kris is coming too?_

“I knew you would try to escape, giving excuse something like ‘I’m not feeling very well’. Well, too bad you can’t run.” This woman, if she was a satan in her previous life, Junmyeon would believe. Junmyeon could only scowl at her before exiting the kitchen.

He had to think fast. He wasn’t ready to face Kris. Talking to Kris on the phone would be okay, it’s bearable compare to meeting him because he can’t stand the disappointed look on Kris’ face. To hell with it, he would just go somewhere out from this house. Suddenly he felt regret of not buying a new apartment in Seoul. It was Taecsica’s idea to let Junmyeon stay in this green house because someone needed to keep Jessica accompany.

The blond male quickly grabbed his coat on the couch and dash to the door. But before he could pull the door open, someone had already pushed the door from the outside and he came face to face with another blond male that had been avoiding him. Their eyes met and Junmyeon held his breath.

 

“ _Yifan_.”

 

Kris only stared at him for a few seconds before bumping Junmyeon’s shoulder to walk pass him. To say Junmyeon was expecting this behaviour was accurate but he didn’t thought he would feel a pang in his chest. The shorter was about to leave again when Taecyeon had entered and start pulling his hand, making him sit beside Kris.

Junmyeon wanted to tear his hand off Taecyeon but he didn’t want Kris to think he despised him so he just sat down quietly. Kris was not even glancing at him and there was a frown on his face. If only Junmyeon can turn it upside down. But how can he when he’s the reason behind it?

Meanwhile Kris, he was trying so hard to not break into a smile. He noticed that Junmyeon kept on peeping at him when they’re eating and the smaller would frown whenever Kris did not return his gaze or when Kris would cut Junmyeon whenever the smaller wanted to speak. Junmyeon was pouting and Kris thinks it’s so cute that he wanted to pinch Junmyeon’s cheek.

He had thought about it during the days he spent avoiding Junmyeon. If Junmyeon doesn’t see him that way, then shouldn’t he put more effort into making Junmyeon his? He won’t drown in self-pity, no, that isn’t Kris’ style. But before they go in good terms, he wants to tease Junmyeon a little bit.

They continued to dig in their food while talking about random stuff. Like how Jessica’s due date was only a few months away,  how Taecyeon’s business was going well, and at last their attention divert to Junmyeon as the topic was about _‘Junmyeon should get a job’_. It’s not like Junmyeon hadn’t been thinking about getting a job. For months he had been staying at home and taking care of Jessica. He had quite amount of money in his bank to live without a job for a few more months. But if he works, then who will take care of Jessica when her due date is coming? Taecyeon is a busy man, what if something happens while all of them are away?

“I’m not a baby, you know” she protested. “In fact, I’m carrying one!”

“It’s because you are carrying one, Sica! Nope. I’ll get a job when Taecyeon junior comes out and then—”

“By the way, guys, you guys heard that there’s a reunion party of 05’ senior batch?”For the nth time, Kris interfered when Junmyeon was talking and the latter could only huff in annoyance.

This evening, Kris received an invitation on Facebook about the school reunion. It was okay for Kris but how childish it is to make the theme as a black and white party. They were just recycling their prom idea 11 years ago. When he thought about it, Junmyeon didn’t go to their senior prom. He frowned knowing that he was supposed to go with Junmyeon but the latter had disappeared to God knows where.

“Yeah, all of us did. I think it’s amazing that they’re doing the theme we did on our prom” Jessica said dreamily while clasping both of her hands. Taecyeon couldn’t help but find his girlfriend so cute and adorable that he pecked the woman’s cheek. Feeling shy, Jessica ended up elbowing his boyfriend on the stomach.

“Wait, they’re doing the black and white theme?” Junmyeon asked. He knew this because he was one of the prom committees. It’s a wonder how he can still remember despite being more than a decade ago.

“ _Yeap_! Don’t you think it’s a good idea? It’s like you are having a second chance at prom! Kris can finally take you!” It was Taecyeon to speak this time. Kris upon hearing that almost choked on his drink as he lets out a nervous laugh and for the first time since they sat, he glanced beside him. The male beside him was fidgeting with his hands while his cheeks were pinkish.

 

Junmyeon’s blushing.

 

“Uh….great. Who’s the organizer this time?” Junmyeon tried to divert the attention to another topic as he didn’t dare to look at Kris when he knew the taller was staring at him.

“Ohohoho Kris must be so happy to hear this. _Choi Sooyoung_ had planned this reunion for months. Kris, you must be excited, right?” Taecyeon had tease while poking Kris sturdy chest with his finger.

Choi Sooyoung? The head cheerleader with an intimidating height? Not only that, she was _hella_ gorgeous when she was the head of cheerleading team. Most importantly, why must Kris felt happy and excited? The other two were giggling while Kris looked like he wanted to teleport away from this house. It’s as if Junmyeon was missing an inside joke.

“Uhm…. What’s so funny about Sooyoung?” Junmyeon tried not to sound like a jealous boyfriend but he failed to hide his jealousy. The giggling stopped and Jessica made an eye contact with Kris. The latter was leaning back, away from Junmyeon’s view while shaking his head and mouthing a ‘No’.

Jessica can be a saint, but not Taecyeon. The taller only smirked at Kris before turning to Junmyeon. “After you left, this guy right here had been moping far too long,” he pointed to Kris, “many girls tried to cheer Kris up by you know, flirting with him. Choi Sooyoung was one of them. And she definitely left an impression. She even confessed at Kris! Everyone was surprised she did, I mean she’s like above our standards, she’s hot and the head of—ouch!” Taecyeon couldn’t finish when Jessica had hit him at the back of his head, causing Kris to laugh out loud and mouthed ‘ _karma bitch_ ’ at his best friend.

Different story from Junmyeon as the smaller was deep in his thoughts. If Junmyeon was honest, he disliked the idea of Choi Sooyoung now. The way Taecyeon was speaking, he bets Sooyoung must have been the most likely to succeed.

They would make a great couple, how both she and Kris are rich in height. They could be the power couple and something lurched in Junmyeon’s stomach at the thought of that. “So, was her confession accepted?” Junmyeon asked to no one in particular. By the tone of his voice, Kris knew that Junmyeon must have felt uneasy.

 

_Is it jealousy?_

 

 Kris smirked at the thought. _I guess I do have this effect on you._

Enough playing this cat and mouse game, he decided to finally give Junmyeon some attention. “Nope, I didn’t. Though she was beautiful but I couldn’t accept her.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen that Kris responded to him. He tried to keep it together, act as naturally as possible under Kris’ gaze. “ _Oh_ ….why not?” he replied.

Chuckling, Kris stretched his arms over Junmyeon’s chair and moved closer to the smaller male causing the latter to flinch.

 

“How can I when I couldn’t stop thinking of _you_?”

 

 _Shit Shit_ this bastard how can he make his heart goes wild again? This man knew his ways to melt Junmyeon’s heart, damn it! Junmyeon backed away while letting out an awkward cough. “Shut up. You’re a terrible liar, Yifan.”

“Didn’t say I was lying. You occupied my thoughts since I was seventeen.” He retorted. That annoying smug expression plastered on Kris’ face. The taller knew he have this effect on Junmyeon. _Ugh_ how Junmyeon wanted to wipe that expression of his face. Speaking of which, their face are just inches apart and Junmyeon’s eyes unconsciously land on Kris lips.

 

“ _Shit_ , you’re so lame, Kris,” Taecyeon made a puking noise, “Honestly, Jun if you fall for that line, you’re just as lame as he is.”

Kris threw a paper ball tissue at his best friend while yelling ‘go die’ but Junmyeon can’t contain his smile. Laughter erupted from the dining table and Junmyeon felt contended that the stiff air was slowly dissipating. And Kris, even after they had moved on to a new topic, he still kept his arm on Junmyeon’s chair. If he’s not mistaken (which he sure he wasn’t), he felt Kris rubbing his shoulders with his thumb.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eventually, the night was getting late and Kris still has work in the morning. So, Junmyeon had insisted to send Kris to the door. Frankly, he didn’t know why he thought of that. He just figured maybe after their few exchange of words, they came to an agreement to pretend like nothing had happened between them.

Once Kris stepped outside, the taller only faced him and did no effort to leave. Instead, he tucked his hands into his pockets and heaved out a sigh. “Remember the day I asked you to call me Yifan?” Pausing, Junmyeon pondered for a while. His mind searched for the memory and once he recalled it, he can’t help but smiled fondly at the thought. It was a week after he had consoled Kris from his heartbreak over Jessica.

                                                                                                                                                                 

 

 

 

_“It’s Yifan…”_

_“Hmm?” Junmyeon looked weirdly at Kris who halted licking his chocolate ice cream. They were on their way to Kris’ house but stopped at the food store to buy something to keep their hunger under control._

_“Call me, Yifan. I… only let the person who has seen this vulnerable side of me to call me that.” Kris said unsurely while rubbing his neck. Smiling, Junmyeon was at awed that he had this special privilege to call Kris by his birth name. Junmyeon made an attempt to call Kris’ birth name and he never felt so right at calling someone._

_Resuming their walk down the street, Junmyeon wondered who else had called Kris by his birth name. None of his friends at school had called him ‘Yifan’. Not even Jessica whom the taller loved. Suddenly, Junmyeon cheeks started warming up at the thought of being special to Kris._

_“Who else called you that, if you don’t mind me asking?” Junmyeon asked warily._

_Kris tapped his chin for a moment before facing Junmyeon. “It’s just my mom. Oh and also the workers at my home. I don’t like people calling me by my nickname in my house. Especially those who are close to me,”_

_“But why didn’t you let Jessica called you ‘Yifan’?”_

_“I want her to but, she’s never seen this side of me. The one you witness last week. Also, sometimes I put an act that I’m strong, won’t easily affect or intimidated but truthfully I’m always intimidated by Taec. Either in basketball or regarding Jessica. None of them understands how I feel. Well, except you” The smaller looked up to meet the taller’s grateful look. Kris continued, “Even if it’s just a short period of time but I feel like I’ve known you for years! It’s like we connected, is that weird?”_

_Junmyeon wanted to say that it’s not weird. It’s not weird at all. And he hoped his feelings towards Kris were not strange too. The heart in his chest was swelling with hope and maybe just maybe, Kris was going to feel the same way._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, how can I forget?” Junmyeon grinned to himself. The memory itself was one of the best memories of Kris he had that it was hard for Junmyeon to forget. As he stared into Kris eyes, he can feel that Kris was sincere. He was sincere in loving Junmyeon these past months. From those actions to those eyes and words, Junmyeon can feel it. But was he worthy of them all?

“I want you to know that even until now, no one else besides my family and workers in my house called me by my birth name. I hope that it means something.”

Just when he thought his heart had done fluttering, there goes the feeling again. Must it mean something? It didn’t mean anything special back then and he wanted to shout how it’s not fair for Kris to say that when he once believed that the privilege meant something. But instead, he got his hope crushed.

Even though he wanted to believe it this time, he can’t. Junmyeon sent Kris a weak smile and that was enough for Kris as an acknowledgement. They bid their goodbye and soon Kris was no longer in his sight. Some part of him felt relief that there’s no longer a thick air between them. But a part of him worried too that his feelings toward Kris will be back and deepens. This time, he can’t run away.

 

Also, he can’t run away when his best friends who were smirking at him all the way from the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, Junmyeon can be calm and a tolerate man. But most of the time, he wants to stab his best friends. It wasn’t until 2 hours after Kris left yesterday night that they noticed Kris had forgotten his wrist watch on the table. At first, Kris insisted that he will stop by after work to claim it but his other best friends have different ideas.

Striding inside Kris’ office building, Junmyeon mentally sighed as he held the lunchbox in his hands containing some rice and chicken with _kimbap_ rolls. Thanks to Jessica who thought it would be a great idea to surprise Kris at work, he is now on his way to visit Kris at his office. Taecyeon had added that Kris was rather busy lately which Junmyeon presume was the truth therefore Junmyeon should cheer him up with his presence. _Ugh_ ever since there’s no more secret that Kris likes him, his friends were openly teasing him.

He knew his way to Kris office. It wasn’t the first time that he had stepped into this building. There were several occasions where Kris had invited him over for lunch in his office which Junmyeon agreed. Being unemployed could be rather lonely, especially when Jessica was out with her girl friends. Junmyeon spotted a familiar brunette just outside Kris’ office which happens to be Kris’ personal assistant. Kang Seulgi was a definition of beauty with brain and Junmyeon adored her so much.

Seulgi seemed to pick up his presence as she smiled, waving her hand at him. He was about to ask whether he can enter Kris office but Seulgi said that Kris was currently being held in a meeting. Well, that’s swell news. There’s no other option than to wait until the meeting is over. Seulgi gestured Junmyeon to sit on the couch just outside Kris’ office which he easily complied to.

Waiting could be a long time so he placed the lunch box on floor while scrolling down on his phone. He was reading an article on about some earthquake until Seulgi’s voice distracted him. Not only her voice, it looked like she was talking to another man. A tall man with huge (but cute) ears. The personal assistant seemed to be telling the taller the same thing that Kris was currently in a meeting and he should wait together on the couch.

When the tall man turned to look at Junmyeon’s direction, he quickly diverted his attention back on his phone. But the phone can only hold his attention not for long as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

 

“Kim Junmyeon?”

 

Junmyeon was startled at the fact that this stranger with huge ears knows his name. He looked up to meet with the man’s confused face. Hesitantly, Junmyeon nodded and the tall man immediately broke into a wide grin. It looked quite creepy to be really honest. “ _Aha!_ I knew I recognize that face!”

_Am I supposed to know this guy?_

Probably it was Junmyeon’s confused face that gave away that he didn’t quite understand the situation because the taller male quickly introduced himself as ‘Chanyeol’ and motioned him to sit down. Still, the name doesn’t quite ring a bell in Junmyeon’s head.

Meanwhile in Chanyeol’s point of view, he couldn’t stop staring at the blond male in front of him. Finally, he gets to see Junmyeon face to face. He only heard stories from Kris and also seen several pictures of him. But oh my, Junmyeon’s beauty was really something. How can a man look so soft and beautiful?

“Do you recognize me?” Chanyeol asked hopefully but Junmyeon only shook his head which caused him to pout. “Really? Kris hasn’t mentioned anything about me?” Junmyeon tried to remember. Maybe Kris did mention Chanyeol before, but his brain was failing him to recoil it.

“I’m sorry but I can’t remember.”

“Ah.. That’s too bad. I’m Park Chanyeol! Kris Wu’s brother! Well, to be more specific we are stepbrothers.”

Oh..Yifan has a stepbrother? How come he can’t remember anything about Chanyeol or Kris mentioning it to him? Kris for sure won’t leave that piece of information.

It wasn’t until he was able to grab the bit of memory in his head that had him snapping his fingers in realization. Kris did mention him! A few days after Junmyeon came back to Korea, Kris came to Jessica’s house wearing an ugly green and purple polka dot tie. Kris said something about losing a bet to Yeollie. When asked who ‘Yeollie’ was, Kris disclosed that his mother remarried to one of the Park family five years ago and ‘Yeollie’ was no doubt his stepbrother.

Despite that, he never had a chance to meet Yeollie or Chanyeol in person. _Damn_.. Even if they weren’t related by blood, but the tall genes could deceive people thinking that they are.

“I remember you now! Yifan did mention you but you were known as Yeollie to me.”

“ _Ehh_? Yeollie?! That old man how can he embarrass me— Wait, did you just call my brother Yifan?” Chanyeol stopped talking when he realized that Junmyeon was calling his brother by his birth name. It’s not a secret in their family that Kris only allowed his family and the maids in the house to call him by Yifan.

“Yeah…. He said that I can call him that.” Junmyeon said sheepishly while looking down at his fidgeting hands. He didn’t know why but he felt embarrass that Chanyeol knew the special privilege that he have.

“Holy Shit! He really likes you a lot, doesn’t he?” Chanyeol gasped.

“No! It’s not like that!” Junmyeon immediately wave both of his hands, “He insisted it way before I returned to Korea.”

Chanyeol put a finger on his chin, pretending like he was thinking. “Ooo….I guess he already have a soft spot for you even before he likes you.” The statement managed to bring a pink blush on his cheeks and Chanyeol coos at how adorable the older looked.

“Awww. Don’t be shy! I know all about it!”

Junmyeon pretended like he can’t hear Chanyeol at all.

 

 

 

 

 

Turned out this Junmyeon guy was not bad after all. Chanyeol could easily understand why Kris would chase for this man’s heart. Not only does he look handsome and pretty at the same time, he was also easy to talk to.

“Say, Junmyeon. If you rejected my brother, what do you think about dating me?” the taller suggested with a wink and Junmyeon almost believe that Chanyeol was serious.

 

“Get away from him, Chanyeol.”

 

A sudden familiar voice entered and both of them turned to meet Kris who had a scowl on his face. Chanyeol can’t help but laugh at his brother’s jealous face which looked more like he was constipated. Deciding to mess with his brother, he scooted closer to Junmyeon and slung his arms around him which the latter stiffens. “Oh come on, hyung! I just met the _Great_ Kim Junmyeon. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me he was this gorgeous.” It was one of the times where Junmyeon wished the ground would open up and swallow him, away from all these flattering comments.

“You’ve seen him in pictures, right?” Kris retorted, face full with annoyance.

“Hmmm I guess pictures don’t do you any justice.” Chanyeol said while shifting his gaze to Junmyeon. Unable to take it any longer, Kris removed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled Junmyeon closer to him. He also noticed that Junmyeon brought a lunchbox with him which means that they’re going to have lunch in his office. Even though the sound of Chanyeol and Junmyeon getting closer was good, but his stepbrother was in one of his moods where he wants to annoy Kris and certainly, he will use Junmyeon as a weapon. Plus, he doesn’t want his annoying brother to interfere their ‘date’.

 

“Chanyeol you are supposed to be at Park Entertainment.” Kris deadpanned. The brunette clicked his tongue, childishly saying that he is the Chairman’s son so that he can do whatever he wants. To Kris further annoyance, Chanyeol asked Junmyeon whether he can join them for lunch as he also spotted the green lunchbox. Kris was about to refuse the presence of a third party but Junmyeon was fast to interject. “I kind of made it for only two people and I haven’t eaten yet. I’m sorry but next time I’ll make extra for you, Chanyeol ssi.”

“Ah.. That’s quite unfortunate, isn’t it? Well, you said it yourself that there will be a next time! I’ll see you soon, hyung.” Junmyeon nodded and wave Chanyeol goodbye which Chanyeol enthusiastically returned the gesture. “Don’t miss me too much, Junmyeon hyung!”

“ _Oh my God_ , Chanyeol, can you just evaporate already?” Kris exasperated which earned a loud laugh from his stepbrother.

Finally, it’s just the two of them without any disturbance. As they enter Kris office, Junmyeon immediately unpack the lunchbox. He assumed that Kris hadn’t had his lunch since Seulgi told him that the meeting was from morning.

It wasn’t a lie when Taecyeon said that Kris was busy nowadays. With the amount of pressure he received from the Chairman, which is also his father, and from the clients. He just wanted to go home and lay down on his soft mattress. Instead, his gaze fell on the male in front of him who was setting up the table for them to eat. His heart felt warm at the thought of Junmyeon coming to his office regularly to make sure he had his lunch. The thought of affectionate Junmyeon as his boyfriend brought so much joy to him.

Feeling so tired despite only noon, he strode behind Junmyeon and pulled him into a back hug. Kris arms went to circle the smaller’s waist making the latter jumped a little. He then buried his face at the crook of Junmyeon’s neck and Junmyeon immediately stop at whatever he was doing.

“Can we stay like this for a while?” Kris murmured. Junmyeon’s heart was doing that heart thumping like a maniac again when he felt Kris lips against his skin. After recovering to his sense, Junmyeon relaxed his back against Kris’ chest.

“Are you tired?” he asked worriedly. The tall male doesn’t look too well either with his dark circles evident under his eyes. Unconsciously, Junmyeon’s hand goes to brush Kris’ blond locks and the latter leaned in to Junmyeon’s fingers.

“ _Hmmm_ you could say that. It’s more like I am mentally tired.”

Turning around, Junmyeon removed Kris’ hands and motioned him to sit down and eat. Kris didn’t protest as they begin to sit opposite of each other and munched the food down. Thankfully, Jessica had prepared Kris’ favourite food. Junmyeon hoped through it, Kris can get energized and work smoothly today.

Unbeknown to the small male, it wasn’t the food that cheered Kris Up. It was simply Junmyeon’s presence that made the weight on his shoulder bearable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yeap, Junmyeon begin to regret agreeing with whatever Jessica says. Who in the right mind would volunteer to make the cupcakes for tonight’s reunion party? It’s been a while since Junmyeon baked and without the help of Jessica, he was not sure whether he can nail it. Out of all people, he called Kris over to help him with the baking.

Originally, he wanted to call Victoria to help him through but she wasn’t available as she had to accompany Wendy, his 12 year old sister, on a trip with her friends. It brought a smile to his face that his stepsister is all grown up now.

He heard the doorbell rang and immediately he dashed to open to the door. Kris greeted him with a grin on his face which Junmyeon returned it. They made their way to the kitchen while Junmyeon kept rambling on how he was worried on the cupcakes. Kris being the sweetheart assured that both of them will do no wrong and said something like Junmyeon’s hands are a blessing that earned him an elbow on the stomach.

“You know, it’s not too late yet to just buy the cupcakes at a bakery.” Kris suggested.

“I know but Jessica already told on the group chat that I’ll be the one baking the cake. I can’t just lie to everyone.” Junmyeon retorted while taking out all the ingredients from the cabinet. He was struggling to take out the measuring cups on the top of the cabinet but thanks to Kris’ height, the taller manage to retrieve it or him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem! By the way, it’s not like the people are going to know whether the cupcakes are baked or bought by you. So why don’t we just—”

“No! That is being dishonest!” Junmyeon hissed, making Kris hold up both of his hands in surrender.

After enough chattering and analyzing the steps, they started off to make the mixture of the cupcake. While Junmyeon was stirring the mixture, Kris noticed that they have used all of their eggs but they still need more to do the icing. Kris was about to grab his car keys when he remembered that Chanyeol was just around the area and maybe his brother could help him buy the eggs.

He made a phone call to Chanyeol to ask for the favour. Chanyeol on the other line was whining on how he was tired and he wanted to faster return home. But soon he changed his mind when Kris mentioned to send the eggs to Jessica’s house which ‘Junmyeon hyung’ will be there. _How_ _childish_. Kris rolled his eyes.

They continued to make another bowl of mixture and after a few spilling here and there. Finally, the mixture was in the oven. There were beads of sweats on Junmyeon’s forehead as his blond hair began to stick onto his forehead. Kris found himself staring at Junmyeon.

The smaller was too tired from cleaning the mess they made. So he leaned back against the kitchen countertop while closing his eyes. _Damn baking a cake can make me lose pounds._ What he didn’t expect when he opened his eyes was to be trapped by Kris with both of his hands on each of Junmyeon’s side. He gulped as he met Kris’ piercing gaze.

 

“Uhmm…Yifan what are you doing?”

 

Instead of answering, Kris brought his body closer to Junmyeon that there’s barely any spaces left between them and Junmyeon thought he can’t breathe. “How can you still look this good even when you are sweating?” Kris muttered softly and he felt accomplished when Junmyeon’s cheek turned into a shade of pink. Despite his cheeks betraying him, he crossed his arms and made his infamous pout that Kris claimed to be ‘cute’.

“Sometimes, I think that you like me because of my face.” The words came out from Junmyeon’s mouth before he could stop it. _Oh Shit I shouldn’t have said that_. And a wide grin spread into Kris face as he was pleased to hear Junmyeon acknowledging his feelings. Junmyeon was looking anywhere but him because _damn_ that was embarrassing and he didn’t know how to do a damage control. But before he can utter anything, Kris hooked a finger under his chin and tilt Junmyeon’s head upwards to meet his eyes. “I _love_ you for many reasons, Jun. Your looks might be one of them but I take it as a bonus.” His stomach was making a triple summersault right now and Junmyeon doesn’t know how to respond to that. The fact that Kris used the word ‘love’ complicates it even more.

No, Kris can’t love him. The finger on his chin was gone but then replaced with the warmth of a hand on his jaw while Kris other hand made its way on Junmyeon’s hip.

“Can I kiss you?” Kris whispered with their faces barely apart. Junmyeon can feel Kris breath against his lips.

 

“Yifan, I don’t—”

 

“Please. Just one kiss. That’s all I’m asking for.” Kris pleaded. Junmyeon sighed. There’s no point denying their tension. Quite a few times Junmyeon had caught Kris staring at his lips whenever he spoke and sometimes the taller would leaned forward when he stared too long. Junmyeon of course would always deny the tension by pretending to cough or be distracted.

But that wasn’t the case _now_. Truthfully, he and Kris were in the same page. _Maybe just one kiss won’t hurt._ Junmyeon slowly closed his eyes, a sign of agreeing which Kris mentally celebrated at the permission. Kris pulled back to look at Junmyeon’s face for a second before smiling and inching closer.

Their lips are just a few centimetres apart…Kris can’t wait to feel them after so long…

 

 

 

 

“WHO’S READY TO MAKE ICING!”

 

 

Chanyeol’s loud voice pierced into the house as he opened the front door, startling both of them. Upon Junmyeon’s reflex, he instantly pushed Kris away, making him tumbled backwards. They both froze on the spot as Junmyeon finally realize that they were about to kiss. _No. This is a mistake._

“Jun, I’m—”

“I should go…. shower.” Junmyeon said quickly. He braved himself to look at Kris one more time. “You can make the icing with Chanyeol. Is that okay?” There were so many things Kris wanted to do (especially killing a certain brunette). He wanted to say it’s not okay. But he thought those words were probably the words that Junmyeon doesn’t want to hear now.

 

“ _Okay_.”

 

And with that Junmyeon exited the kitchen. He didn’t forget to greet Chanyeol first with a cheery face as if nothing had happened. Kris could only force out a smile as Chanyeol greeted him in the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

6.2K words

* * *

 

 

When Junmyeon finished showering, it’s already 5 in the evening. The party starts at 9 but Junmyeon didn’t feel like going. Maybe he should’ve skipped tonight. One problem, his suit was already set to be worn and he didn’t want the money to go to waste. No doubt, Jessica will slaughter him if he decided to change his mind last minute.

As he descended down the stairs and to the kitchen, he noticed that Kris was nowhere at sight. Only Chanyeol who was in the view, making the icing of the cupcake. Chanyeol noticed his presence and offered a smile to him which Junmyeon gladly smiled back. However, Junmyeon’s face changed when there’s still no sign of Kris.

Sensing Junmyeon’s distress, Chanyeol decided to speak up. “If you are looking for Yifan hyung, he went home 10 minutes ago. He’s probably getting ready early.”

Somehow, Junmyeon isn’t convinced that was the reason for his early departure. Nevertheless, Junmyeon said nothing as he continued to stare at Chanyeol. Junmyeon might not have a good observation skill, but he can definitely tell something was bothering Chanyeol. The way he would smile so wide but in a blink of an eye when Chanyeol thought that Junmyeon wasn’t looking, his brows knitted together and the grin disappears. It only appears back when Junmyeon called his name.

“Chanyeol, is there something bothering you?” Junmyeon asked worriedly.

The taller halt his movement in an instance. Their eyes met and judging from it, Chanyeol had a lot to say and he’s picking up the courage to do so. There’s no use in keeping secrets anymore,      Chanyeol decided to go straight to the point. “Did you really love Yifan hyung 11 years ago?”

Thank god Junmyeon wasn’t holding any glass because he would’ve dropped it instantly. _How…?_ Many things came rushing in his mind that he didn’t know what to answer to Chanyeol.

“Who told you..?” Junmyeon stuttered. _Wait.._ If Chanyeol knew, does this means that Kris also knew about this? Chanyeol chuckled bitterly. “So it is true…” he wiped his hand on the wet cloth. “If it is, then why didn’t you tell my brother? Didn’t you know how heartbroken he was when you rejected him?”

It’s not fair. Junmyeon wanted to scream that it’s not fair. He had his heart broken first before Kris did. The way they can’t imagine how it hurts, that made him flee to another country. Ignoring the question, Junmyeon repeated. “Who told you?”

Chanyeol looked sceptical for a moment before he sighed, shoulders slumped. “I met Victoria two days ago. She’s your stepmother, right? Victoria brought Wendy to Park Entertainment because she won a free tour in the building. I’m sure you knew that.”

It’s true. Wendy had called him and screamed on the line that she’s going to meet her idol, Girl’s generation and not only that; she got a free pass to tour the building. Little did he know, the company actually belongs to Chanyeol’s father.

Junmyeon nodded and ushered Chanyeol to continue. “While my assistant and I showed them around, I fell into a comfortable conversation with Victoria. She said that I smile so often and how she wished her stepson would do the same. So I asked her about her son, and…..That’s when she told me about her stepson having an unrequited love causing him to run to overseas for a decade. The story seemed so familiar but I told myself it can’t be. That’d be ridiculous if you are the said son. But then Wendy start yelling something like she wants to send pictures to Junmyeon hyung and everything made sense.”

Junmyeon can’t believe what he was hearing. That’s impossible. It was as if fate was still not done tormenting him and he didn’t know what else to expect in the future. His body was shaking as he grabbed the kitchen counter to prevent himself from falling. His worried eyes morphed into seriousness as he stared Chanyeol down. “You can’t tell him.”

“I figured you’ll say that. But why, hyung?” Chanyeol’s voice had turned into a plea.

“It’s complicated.”

“What’s so complicated about Yifan loving you back? This is supposed to be what you want but why not?”

“I told you it’s complicated!”

“You can do better than that, hyung!” The volume of Chanyeol’s deep voice seems to increase and Junmyeon was shocked to see the happy go lucky Chanyeol revealed this side of him. He was stunned for a moment before he sighed. _There is no way escaping, isn’t there?_ “Chanyeol, I… You don’t understand. I.. am not confident.”

The taller male looked confused before making his way beside Junmyeon. The older choose to continue. “I always had trouble with insecurities and anxiety. I don’t know how it started but I think it’s since my mother passed away. Taecyeon had try to help me but it only lasted for a few months until he begin to be close to his current girlfriend.”

This was actually difficult for Junmyeon to continue. All the memories, the pain in his heart were coming back. He took a deep breath before picking up where he left. “I was vulnerable. I know its weird coming from my mouth but that’s what Taecyeon described me. I accepted the fact that people will leave in my life. But then, when I’m with Yifan, he made me forget. Being close to him makes me understand that it’s okay for Taecyeon to leave me because maybe I have Kris to hold on.”

Junmyeon was smiling. He remembered the day he started hoping that after Jessica and Taecyeon got together, maybe it’s going to be him and Kris in the future. “I guess both of you were really close.” Chanyeol mumbled.

“We were. To the point where I thought he might have feelings for me too.” Junmyeon laughed bitterly. “Which made me hope too much on something that wasn’t there.”

“Did Yifan hyung indirectly reject you or….? Sorry if it’s rude to ask..”

“No it’s okay.” Junmyeon dismissed the apology. “I went to Sica’s home one day and just imagine seeing the person that you love trying to kiss someone else. And realization hits you that all this time, you were just fooling with yourself thinking that someone likes you but it turns out that he doesn’t think of you like that. It hit me like cold water. It was too painful to have my hopes crushed and knowing that he will never loved you”

“But he did now! Yifan hyung love you now, didn’t he?”

“Chanyeol, don’t you get it? I’m scared of getting hurt by him. Anyone can hurt me, leave me. I can take it. But not Yifan.” He heaves out a sigh. “Because it will be too damn painful and I will not know how to live.”

It’s true. Chanyeol doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand why both of his hyung have to suffer. All he knows right now is his heart doesn’t feel at ease seeing the crying male in front of him.

It was then he realized how deeply his brother had scared Junmyeon.

Junmyeon was expecting Chanyeol to argue but instead the taller pulled Junmyeon into his embrace. Honestly, Junmyeon kind of needed the hug and he felt grateful towards Chanyeol.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol’s silence also meant something else. There were some things he had to do. What Kris and Junmyeon lacked was communication. Therefore, one of them needed a boost to make that communication happened.

And Chanyeol had a _plan_.

He pulled away from Junmyeon and began wiping the smaller’s tears with his thumb. “You are strong for telling me this. Can you make me a promise, hyung?”

Junmyeon tilts his head in curiosity but eventually nod. Chanyeol smiled looking at his hyung being so cute despite his red eyes and nose. Heaving a deep breath, Chanyeol took Junmyeon’s hand with his. “Promise me when time reveals everything, you won’t run away from it again.”

 Even though Junmyeon doesn’t like the sound of that, but he agreed because he was tired of running.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After that not-so-great scene at Jessica’s house, Kris decided that it was best for him to go home. Why should he stay there for? He had a feeling that Junmyeon would just brush it off and act like the almost-kiss didn’t happened. The worst Junmyeon could do was probably ignore him which was why he would rather go home and get ready than signing up for another heartbreak.

Checking himself in the mirror, he thought the dress code wasn’t that bad. Ever since he was young, Kris was never the one to dress extravagantly, or choose an expensive ride. That was the reason why not many people knew he came from an elite family. But he preferred it that way. Well, that is until he became the CEO of his father’s company. He had to start wearing expensive suits.

Tonight, he chose something simple. Wearing a white button-up shirt and a waistcoat over it seems to do the trick. He folded the sleeves where it would show off his arm veins and a Rolex watch to complete his look. Once again, he looked into the mirror, fixed his hair before getting ready to leave his house.

Kris arrived at the hotel building somehow early. As soon as he is in the hall, he searched for Taecyeon and Jessica. He doesn’t want to admit but his mind was wandering about Junmyeon’s whereabouts the most. He couldn’t spot the smaller but thankfully he saw his two best friends talking just beside the drinks table. Making his way to his friends, he called them from a distance.

Once he manage to get their attention, then only he realized that his friends were talking to another person. A person who was really familiar. His eyes widen in surprise when he realized who it was.

_Choi Sooyoung._

Of course, how can Kris forget her when she was really persistent in getting his attention all those years ago? However, she was just a young girl back then. They all were young back then so Kris assumed that Sooyoung must have not remembered about it well.

“Kris! You made it.” Jessica exclaimed while handing Kris a drink. “Don’t worry it’s alcohol free”

Kris scoffed. “Of course it is. Or not you won’t be drinking it.”

“Just saying. Because remember this idiot right here spike the drinks with alcohol during prom.”  She glared at her boyfriend who raised both of his hands. “It was high in demands and I put just enough to not get everyone heavily drunk!” Taecyeon defended himself.

“Whatever, you’re just lucky that the school didn’t find out about it or else you wouldn’t have graduated.”

Smiling smugly, Taecyeon pulled Jessica closer and caressed her waist. “Aww baby, but I graduated didn’t I?”

Kris could only roll his eyes at both of his friends’ antics. Besides, Kris was already used to both of their constant bickering and then make out a minute later. This was the life of Lone Yifan. He really needed to settle down with someone. And when he said someone, the only thing that came into his mind was Junmyeon. How he wish his love story was as simple as his best friends’.

When he felt a pair of eyes on him was when he meets Sooyoung’s eyes. It’s the same brown eyes that would always glisten when she looked at Kris. The white dress fitted according to her body proportion and even after how many years, Sooyoung still know how to steal people’s attention.

“I hope you remember me, Kris Wu.” Sooyoung held out her hand while her other hand was holding a plate. As a gentleman, Kris shook her hand and _wow_ , her hand was really soft.

“Don’t worry, Choi Sooyoung. You’re not the type to be easily forgotten.” Kris said and without meaning it to be, his words sounded a bit more like a flirtation. Something sparkles in Sooyoung’s eyes.

At the corner of his eyes, he can see that both of his friends were escaping the scene slowly. And to Kris irate, they were trying to hold in their laughter. _I’ll get you two later_. He mentally growled but his face was neutral.

He and Sooyoung continued to chat and catch up about their lives. Currently, Choi Sooyoung is a doctor at Haesung Hospital. _Aaaah_ Kris almost forgot that Sooyoung was a beauty with brain. This woman always put a woman’s standards so high. But Sooyoung wasn’t childish like she used to be. Even her speech now is more polite and her posture screams elegant.

If it weren’t for his heart to have been stolen by a certain shorty, he might have fallen for Sooyoung. While talking too Sooyoung, he was rather distracted. Curses, he forgot to ask his best friends about Junmyeon.

But he didn’t have to because when he heard a loud thud behind him, he turned around to face with Junmyeon who was frozen on his spot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon was rushing to the party. He was supposed to be one of the early birds because he was in charge of the cupcakes. Thank to the heavens that he didn’t trip his way into the venue because he was currently carrying four large boxes of cupcakes and he swore that if he humiliate himself, he’s not even going to stay at the party.

He wasted no time to rush to the food table which also happened to be beside the drinks table. His arms were already feel like it’s about to come off just by carrying these cupcakes on his own. Just as he almost reached to the table, the tall man that was standing beside the table suddenly looked so familiar. The man had his back facing him so he didn’t get a good look of his face.

Not that he minded, he just wanted to rest his aching arms as for now. But as he neared him, he could hear the man’s voice and it sound awfully like Kris’. That shade of blond cannot deny that in front him was absolutely Kris and not only that. He was talking to Choi Sooyoung, Junmyeon thought grimly.

 _Wait what_ — If his hands weren’t occupied, he would’ve slapped himself. Why would Junmyeon feel jealous at those two interactions? He huffed to himself, wishing that Taecyeon hadn’t told him about Choi Sooyoung once tried to flirt with Kris.

It was his intention to just drop the boxes on the table then scurried away, but unfortunately, when he put the boxes on the table, there was a loud sound coming from the impact.

THUD!

He was frozen in his position for a second before he whipped his head to Kris direction and what luck, both Kris and Sooyoung were looking at him.

“Junmyeon?” Kris called him softly. Junmyeon didn’t know what to do so he opted to straighten his body and waved his hand awkwardly.

“Kim Junmyeon? Is that really you?” It was Sooyoung’s turn to call out for Junmyeon. Now, Junmyeon felt oddly small, not when both Kris and Sooyoung looked good together because of their height. Heck, Kris look so freaking handsome right now. Who told him it was a good idea to show his veins? Does he know how manly he looks right now?

Junmyeon didn’t think that Sooyoung would recognize him, or even know his name. So, it was a surprise to Junmyeon when the woman pulled him into a hug. He glanced warily at Kris before pulling back. This was actually their first time conversing with each other. They’ve never even talked back then. But later, she had said that she knew Junmyeon because Kris had mope about Junmyeon for so long. Junmyeon couldn’t help but blushed at the revelation.

Speaking of Kris, the taller was no longer in sight. After Kris received a text (Junmyeon knows this because he recognize the message tone), Kris had excused himself, despite Junmyeon sending him a pleading look to stay. But Kris only mouthed ‘I’ll be back’ to Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kris’ lips unconsciously tug upwards when he took in full view of Junmyeon. The latter of course would wear a full suit even though this party isn’t a formal party. It’s just a gathering. But Junmyeon in white really did something with his heart. He look so.. _pure_. Kris also noticed that Junmyeon’s unsure face when Sooyoung approached him. He bets gazillion of things was swirling in Junmyeon’s mind.

Kris’ stare was soon cut off by the sound of his phone. _A text from Chanyeol?_

 

[Yeol brat]

Hyung, meet me outside the hall. If you’re with Junmyeon, make sure he doesn’t follow.

 

Well, that certainly had caused Kris’ eyebrows to furrows. He glanced at Junmyeon briefly before excusing himself. The first thing in his mind was why was his brother even here? Second, was it about Junmyeon considering it’s supposed to be out of Junmyeon’s knowledge? It’s not a problem, really. As if Junmyeon would follow him despite how much Kris’ wanted the latter to run after him.

He spotted Chanyeol leaning over the wall outside of the hall. He looked a bit bothered until Kris approached him. “Want to start explaining to me?”

Chanyeol took out his hands from his pocket and place it on Kris’ shoulders. That wide smile was back on his face. “Let’s talk somewhere else.”

To say Kris was confused was an understatement. Nevertheless, he followed his brother into the lift. Both of them said nothing the whole ride. Kris wanted to smack his stepbrother. This is not very likely of him. Chanyeol only smile smugly, knowing that he was killing Kris with curiosity.

They reached two floors above, and into a room that looks very much like an office. “Chanyeol, why are you bringing me here?” Kris looks around the room. It was slightly smaller than his office. “Whose office is this, by the way?”

“This is actually a meeting place. It just looks like an office. Yuri, the owner of the hotel told me about it.” Chanyeol said while taking a seat on the leather couch. Kris didn't even want to know how Chanyeol manage to know the owner of the hotel. After all, that brat is a social butterfly.

“Hyung, you might want to sit down because it’s not going to be a short story.”

Kris easily obligated to sit on the opposite of Chanyeol. The look on Chanyeol’s face was nothing but seriousness that had Kris gulp in whatever that it is coming.

“This is about Junmyeon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Have you seen Yifan?” Junmyeon asked when he spotted Taecyeon sitting at their table. After he had bid Sooyoung goodbye, Kris was still unfound. Junmyeon wondered if Kris’ was trying to avoid him because of what happened. He didn’t really want to play the cat and mouse game with Kris anymore. No, he was tired. His heart was already worn out.

“Nope, not since Jessica and I left him with Sooyoung.” Taecyeon said while munching down his pasta. “By the way, I saw you and her talking to each other.”

Junmyeon took a seat beside Taecyeon and reached over to grab a piece of honeydew.

It wasn’t a pleasure conversation. Not when Sooyoung kept on talking about Kris after the taller had left them. At one point, she even asked Junmyeon whether Kris is seeing anyone. Does it matter if he is?

Of course, Junmyeon shook his head. It wasn’t like he was seeing Kris, but it irritated him that Sooyoung was so intrigued by Kris. Junmyeon wondered if history was going to repeat itself.

“She’s nice.” Junmyeon said in between chewing.

“And is interested in Kris.” Another voice came behind him and he doesn’t need to look back to know it’s Jessica. The latter brought a plate of Junmyeon’s cupcake onto the table. Junmyeon mentally groaned at Jessica’s words. Can’t all of them stop talking about Sooyoung? “I say Junmyeon, if you’re not going to reciprocate Kris’ feelings, then just hand him to Sooyoung.” Jessica continued.

The blond male could only roll his eyes. “Yifan is not an object to be handed here and there. Besides, you make it sound like I’m the one at fault here.” He began to take a bite of his own cupcake. Damn, this is good. He should think about opening a bakery.

“I’m just saying. If you really don’t want to have a relationship with Kris, then we could all agree to set up Kris with Sooyoung. It’s a win win situation. Kris will move on and so will you and then Taecyeon and I won’t have to be awkward all the damn time around you and Kris.”

The suggestion made sense. However, Junmyeon hated the sound of that. But this is Kris’ feelings they were talking about. He should really think about it.

Junmyeon didn’t get to think that deeper as his phone vibrated.

 

[Yifan]

there’s a meeting room on the 15th floor. I’ll see you there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Honestly, Kris really needed to do better with sending directions. _Meeting room?_ There’s like hundreds of rooms on this floor. Eventually, he found the room after asking one of the housekeepers. The door was already against his palms but he was breaking into a cold sweat as to why Kris wished to see him here. Throwing all of his doubts aside, he twisted the knob and let himself in. He didn’t expect to come into view with Kris’ back facing him while he stood near the window.

It looks almost too dramatic in Junmyeon’s eyes.

He closed the door behind him strode over to the leather coach. Should he sit down? Why was Kris not turning around?

“I got your text. It’s actually hard to find this place, you know?”

Kris chuckled. “Really?”

“Yeah. You should be lucky the housekeeper was nearby or I would’ve leaved you waiting for me.”

 _Sassy as always_. One of the reasons why Kris adored Junmyeon. Even in an unexpected situation, Junmyeon could be sarcastic. There was so much to love in Junmyeon and Kris didn’t think he can put off any longer.

Kris finally turned around and even after how many times Junmyeon had seen Kris, the latter still manage to take his breath away on how good he looks. It was a sin to have that adorable smile plaster on his dashing good looks. Kris ponders for a while. “Actually Jun, I have so much regrets in life.”

Junmyeon raised his eyebrow. “Don’t everyone?”

“That’s true. But, hmmmm, do you want to know mine?”

“I assume you want me to say yes. Well then, tell me your regrets, if that’s what you want.” Junmyeon said while plopping his ass down on the coach.

The taller smiled. Junmyeon may be full of sass, but he likes to see how well that attitude work after Kris’ is done. “First of all,” He paused, leaning his back on the table. “I regret accompanying Jessica that day to her church choir. Because that was the day I told myself I was in love with Jessica.”

Panic arose when Junmyeon realize that Kris was talking about the past. His palm started to sweat, a usual sign of his nervousness. Now, Junmyeon couldn’t even dare to look towards Kris direction.

“I regret for keeping that feelings in my heart. I regret for making it build bigger and bigger until the point that I’m easily shattered if it is Jessica. I tried to kiss her one day. Even when I knew she belongs to someone else. But I loved her so much I wanted her to stop crying.” Kris said while trying to find a reaction from Junmyeon. The latter only kept a neutral face while looking at his fidgeting hands.

And suddenly all the memories came back in Junmyeon’s mind. He could remember how he hid behind the wall. How the rain poured heavily but he was too hurt to care. How the pain in his heart begged to be removed. Junmyeon’s hand unconsciously balled into a fist.

Kris can see the neutral face on Junmyeon was cracking. He must be hurting right now that Kris was bringing back all the memories. But he needed too. For how long are they going to stay oblivious? “After that, she went hysterical and ordered me out from her house.  I loathed myself. I wallow myself in self-pity and ended up hiding, not going to school for a week. But I did reflect upon myself. I have done enough self pity. So I came back, and damn I couldn’t forget that moment when Taecyeon had punched me in the face.”

Upon hearing the last statement, Junmyeon quickly advert his gaze to Kris. “He punched you?”

“ _uhuh_. A strong one as a matter of fact.  I knew my mistake and it took quite a while for us to be back to normal. But that wasn’t the hard part.” Kris’ lips curved downwards into a frown. “When Jessica told me you left, I was devastated. I felt like a part of me went away. I don’t know why I feel like that but all I knew was I want you to come home.”

In Junmyeon’s head, he just wanted to know why Kris was telling him all of this. Why was Kris bringing up the past when he dearly wants to forget it? They’ve never talked about the past except when they first reunited.

_Could it be…._

Without Junmyeon noticed, Kris was already standing in front of Junmyeon. The taller looked nonchalant but soon embrace Junmyeon’s hand with his, pulling him to stand on his feet. “Everything was my fault wasn’t it? I was the reason you left…”

As if Junmyeon knew that Kris was begging with his eyes, their eyes met and Kris can feel fear in Junmyeon’s eyes. “Chan..Chanyeol told you..” he stuttered. Kris could only nod. A few moments ago, Chanyeol had told him all about what happened. How Chanyeol met Victoria and most importantly, how he had hurt Junmyeon 11 years ago.

Oh God if only Kris knew.

He would never hurt Junmyeon. Not intentionally, of course. Not now, not 11 years ago. Junmyeon once love him, but Kris was a jerk to not see that. All this time he wanted Junmyeon to look at him, run to him but little did he know, Junmyeon did. Junmyeon did 11 years ago but it was him who was unapproachable. And at last, Junmyeon decided to stop running to him and went to the opposite direction instead.

 Kris’ large hands made its way to Junmyeon’s jaw pulling his face closer. Though their foreheads met, Junmyeon couldn’t look into Kris' eyes. Unconsciously, a tear rolled down Junmyeon’s cheek so Kris used his thumb to swipe it away. “Did I…. Did I hurt you that bad that you left without a trace? How can you even stand here looking at me, spend time with me when I have hurt you so much?” Kris whispered just above Junmyeon’s lips.

“It took me 11 years, Yifan. 11 years to come back.” Junmyeon fluttered his eyes open to gaze at Kris.

“I’m sorry..” Kris sighed before closing the distance between them. Both of their eyes closed as they were lost in the kiss. Junmyeon can feel the smoothness of Kris lips and the close proximity allowed the smell of Kris’ cologne to enter his nostrils. Their lips move slowly against each other, savouring the sweet taste of each other’s lips. Kris tilted Junmyeon’s jaw upwards to deepen the kiss and Junmyeon’s head feels dizzy at the sensation. There was so much emotion in the kiss that he can feel how Kris wanted to convey his apology through it.

But he doesn’t think that this was Kris fault. It had always been his fault. Junmyeon pulled away from the kiss and shook his head. “No, Yifan. Please, it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have—”

“Shut up.”  Kris said before meeting Junmyeon’s lips again. This time it was more passionate than their previous kiss. He began to suck Junmyeon’s bottom lip causing the other to tighten his grip on Kris’ shirt. Their lips slide with one another and Kris had never taste something so addictive like Junmyeon’s lips. One kiss turns into two and later they lost count on how many times their lips met.

The pleasure of Kris’ lips against his was so endearing that Junmyeon found himself wrapping his arms around Kris' shoulders, pulling him close. Junmyeon’s lips weren’t shy to move, contributing as much passion as Kris was into it. Feeling a little bold, Junmyeon bit Kris' upper lip before breaking the kiss, making Kris let out a groan.

Junmyeon rest his forehead against Kris' chest, trying to breathe properly as the kiss took all his breath away. Damn, Kris is one hell of a kisser. Then, he felt Kris’ arms around his waist, bringing their bodies gapless. It’s crazy how Kris can make his heart go this wild.

“Junmyeon please, give me a chance. I’ll make up all those years. I promise you.” Kris murmured against Junmyeon’s temple. If Junmyeon wanted to follow his heart, he would have nodded feverishly. However, his mind told him otherwise. Junmyeon wanted to tell him that he had stopped believing in promises but this time, he can’t help wanting to believe it. He wanted to hold on to it.

“If I say I need time, will you wait for me?”

It wasn’t a rejection. To think that Junmyeon had went through all of these jumbled feelings for years, of course, the least Kris would do was wait for the time to come too. “Anything for you, Jun.” he said before pecking Junmyeon one last time on the lips.

“We should go. Back to the party I meant.” Junmyeon suggested, while pulling Kris to the door. Their friends must have noticed their absence. After all, Junmyeon didn’t really tell his friend where he went and he assumed Kris didn’t either. The taller intertwined their fingers before smiling at the smaller.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They went back to the party and like they expected, Jessica and Taecyeon were sending them a sly smile. Rolling his eyes, Kris pulled Junmyeon to sit next to him. Their hands were clasped together since they were in the meeting room until they reached to the hall. Junmyeon seemed to like it because the latter kept stroking Kris’ hand using his thumb. Even though, Junmyeon isn’t exactly his, but he was getting there. And he doubt Junmyeon was going anywhere. Feeling contended, Kris brought their hands to his lips and murmured against it. “I love you, Kim Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon eyes went wide and his cheeks started to warm up at the confession (and also the contact on his hand). He wanted to say something in return. The taller was gazing expectantly at him but the words were stuck in his throat.

“ _OMO_ I told you something did happen just now! “ Jessica squealed, punching his boyfriend’s arm repeatedly while his face was scrunching in pain. “Yes, baby. I know—Ow Babe, stop punching me. I’m trying to eat.”

Ignoring his boyfriend, Jessica turned back to Kris and Junmyeon. “So are you official now?”

To be honest, Junmyeon felt guilty at Jessica’s question. Especially towards Kris. He didn’t know why he wasn’t ready. Both of them love each other, what’s so complicated about that? But Junmyeon was still afraid of getting his heart broken. Right now, he had already fallen way too deep in Kris to the point where his heart was like a fragile glass. 

Kris noticed Junmyeon’s lack of response. The smaller must be baffled on how to answer or probably felt uneasy at the question. So, Kris decided to answer on behalf of him. “I’m planning to take Junmyeon on a date first. An official date this time. The rest I’ll leave it to Junmyeon to decide”. Kris said while squeezing Junmyeon’s hand softly.

Upon hearing Kris’ answer, Junmyeon sent him a grateful look. And his heart did not just speed up at the mention of ‘date’. However, Junmyeon beamed at the thought of having real dates with Kris’ in the future.

“Sounds to me like you are official. _Meh_ doesn’t matter if you put a label or not. As long as both of you are happy with each other.” Jessica shrugged.

She’s right. As long as he gets to hold Junmyeon, kiss him and most importantly, love him, Kris already felt fulfilled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jun, let’s dance” Kris had said out of the blue while angling his chin to the dance floor. Glancing at the dance floor unsurely, Junmyeon didn’t think it was a good idea. Actually, he was rather shy. He didn’t think he was a good dancer. Except if he was a little drunk. Then his inner dancing skill naturally came out taking over his body. And Junmyeon shuddered at the memory where he danced on the dance floor in the club. He was pretty sure the alcohol was what made him move like that.

“Oh come on, Jun. It’s not like you don’t know how to move your body.” Kris had whispered, voice going an octave lower when the latter didn’t answer. Feeling shy, he pushed Kris’ chest with his hand light heartedly as he begin contemplating it. The song played wasn’t actually an upbeat song. It was rather slow and calming. Something that emitted romantic feels.

Junmyeon hesitantly nod before being drag to the dance floor. As a supportive friend and their best friends’ number one fan, Jessica sent thumbs up to both of them. God bless Jessica for always shipping them.

As they reached to the dance floor, Kris decisively put his hand on Junmyeon’s hip causing the smaller to look around. It might only be his feelings but he felt like there was many pair of eyes on him. Probably many of them who were dancing thought that he and Kris was a couple, which Junmyeon was uncertain of it.

“Hey look at me” Kris said softly while guiding Junmyeon’s hand on his shoulder. They couldn’t contain the smile on their faces as both of them sway side to side. It must have looked weird because their swaying wasn’t exactly perfect and Junmyeon kept giggling when Kris kept whispering lame jokes in his ears.

Not feeling satisfied that there’s still a gap between them, Kris snaked his hand around Junmyeon’s waist and draw him closer until he can feel the latter’s chest. Junmyeon yelped in surprise as his face was so close to Kris that he can see Kris eyelashes clearly. Instead of kissing Junmyeon like how Kris was dying to, he tilted his head to whisper sweet nothings near Junmyeon’s ear.

 

_“Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?”_

 

_“I don’t think I can ever get enough of being so close to you.”_

 

_“I want to kiss you so badly right now.”_

 

 

 

Junmyeon bit his lips as he was ticklish when he felt Kris' breath against his ear shell. Not only that but Kris husky voice, whispering flattering words in his ears was actually kind of _hot_ and Junmyeon find himself leaning onto Kris. It brought a satisfied smirk on Kris’s face.

Junmyeon wanted to savour the moment but unfortunately it was cut off when Kris was dragged away and the man in front of him was replaced by someone who was as tall as Kris. Junmyeon looked confused for a second until he was met with Chanyeol’s wide grin.

Tipping his head to the side, he saw Kris was about to strangle Chanyeol but was interrupted when one of his old friends pulled him into a conversation. Junmyeon look back to Chanyeol and chortled. “You sure do know how to pissed your brother off.”

“It’s my everyday mission. Speaking of which, I’m sorry that I told Yifan hyung.” Chanyeol’s grin faltered into a frown. Truthfully, Junmyeon wasn’t angry at Chanyeol. As a matter of fact, he should thank Chanyeol because the latter did something that Junmyeon wasn’t brave enough to do. Shaking his head, Junmyeon pulled Chanyeol for a dance. “It’s okay. I’m not mad at you. Really, I should thank you.”

The grin was back on Chanyeol’s face as he excitedly placed his hand on Junmyeon’s hip. “Well, hyung. If you are thankful to me, you should help me in return!”

“And what could that be?”

Chanyeol hummed for a while before drawing out a sheepish smile. “I may or may not have trouble in courting someone. I can tell you that this person is cute and he’s quite annoying. Most of the time we bicker but whenever he’s not looking, I would find myself staring at him.”

 _Ahh_ so it’s man. “Sounds like you have feelings for him.”

“I know right!” the brunette let out a frustrated sigh. “That’s what I want to found out. I want to take him out on a date but whenever he sees me, he would spat sarcastic remarks along way. He probably won’t agree if I’m the one asking.” Chanyeol pouted.

 _Aigoo.._ How can this grown man act like a cute kid trying to win his first love? Since Chanyeol had asked him cutely, Junmyeon agreed on helping whoever this crush of Chanyeol was. They tried coming up with a plan while they’re swaying side to side.

Completely oblivious that Kris was scowling at them, having a hard time focusing on what his friends were saying.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

7.3K words

* * *

 

A few days after the party, Kris’ life was bliss. Like a man of his words, Kris had brought him out for countless dates. If they were really honest, it didn’t feel much different than their previous ‘hanging outs’. The only difference was they were more carefree to hold hands without feeling guilty or thinking too much.

Kris couldn’t stop kissing him. Junmyeon’s lips were so addictive that he wanted to capture those pretty lips every hour. Junmyeon, however wasn’t an easy man, Kris knew that. If the latter was in good mood, he would return the kiss. If he was being playful or the opposite, he would slip his hand in between of their lips, making a wall for their lips to connect. Kris, of course would only groan in defeat.

One night, Kris had invited Junmyeon for dinner. You can say Kris’ is a romanticist, like those gentlemen in romance novels. Junmyeon’s mouth went wide open when he saw Kris had made a candlelight dinner for both of them to enjoy. He couldn’t stop grinning even when they’re done consuming the food.

They moved to the couch and just lie down comfortably. Even though, it was practically a date, but lazing around after dinner wasn’t actually new for them. After all, they were best friends who did everything together and were attached by hips. Junmyeon was lying on his back while Kris lied above Junmyeon with his head resting on Junmyeon’s stomach.

The taller was actually exhausted from work and then preparing the dinner for Junmyeon. Now, he just wanted to cuddle. While Junmyeon was scrolling down his phone, his fingers went to play with Kris’ blond locks.

“ _Mmmm_ I like when you play with my hair.” Kris murmured on Junmyeon’s stomach making the man under him smiled. “What are you looking at by the way?”

Junmyeon took his eyes off his phone to glance at Kris and sighed. “I’m actually looking for a job. Just in case when Taecyeon junior is out, I can move out and start working already. Besides, I miss teaching.”

“Do you need any help searching?”

“Nah, I can handle this on my own.” He said, turning off his phone and placed it on the coffee table at the side. “You, however, need to worry about yourself more. How’s the hectic work?” Junmyeon asked worriedly.

Grunting, Kris only shook his head and whispered something like ‘it’s tiring’. Of course, being a CEO is not an easy job. There were times when Kris didn’t answer his calls or replied his texts. And Junmyeon understands him, which was why he tried to not tire him whenever they were on their dates.

Suddenly, Kris crawled up until he was face to face with Junmyeon, making Junmyeon felt taken aback. The taller was about to dive into Junmyeon’s lips when the latter turned his head to the side, making Kris planted a kiss on his cheek instead. But that didn’t stop Kris to pepper kisses on Junmyeon’s face, jaw, ears and also his neck.

“ _ugh_ did u forget that we are not together yet?” Junmyeon said, voice in annoyance even though he was enjoying the affection on his neck. Kris had heard those words for many times, especially when Junmyeon was in the mood the tease him. “Mmm but how I’m gonna show my love to you?”

“Well, there are a lot of things but—”

Junmyeon’s words were cut off by the loud ringtone of Junmyeon’s phone. The taller groaned but complied when Junmyeon pushed Kris off himself. It seemed like Jessica was the one calling. He swiped his phone and brought it to his ears.

“Hello?”

_“ JUNMYEON OMGI’MSOHAPPYYOUPICKEDUPWHEREAREYOURIGHTNOW?”_

“Woah woah slow down there, girl. Just breathe.” He said, calming Jessica down. On the other line, he could hear Jessica inhaling and exhaling. Junmyeon put Jessica on speaker so that Kris could hear her too.

_“Okay, phew.  Where are you? I hope Kris is with you, that bastard not answering any of our calls.”_

Both of them chuckled looking at each other. “Yes. I’m here Jessica. We are at _this_ bastard’s house.” Kris amused.

 _“Oh…..I didn’t interrupt anything right?”_ Kris was about to screamed ‘yes’ when Junmyeon quickly said the opposite. “Okay, whatever. Me and Taecyeon are on the way there. See ya!”

Well, there goes their date. They wonder what their best friends were eager to talk about. Deciding not to worry any further, Kris pulled Junmyeon so that the smaller can lie down beside him. This feels nice. Having Junmyeon so close to him, spooning him and to smell the strawberry fragrance of Junmyeon’s shampoo.

Not half an hour later, they heard the door bell rang. Thank god Kris’ house had maids so they don’t need to open the door. Junmyeon stood up first when they heard Jessica’s loud and excited shrilling coming towards them. Immediately as Jessica came into view, the woman threw himself onto Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon! I got good news!” she said jumping up and down while hugging Junmyeon. Later, Taecyeon was seen trailing behind her, carrying the latter’s handbag and coat.

Jessica pulled away from the hug and raised her right hand into view. It was only a few seconds until Junmyeon spot the silver band on Jessica’s finger that he went on a jumping mode together with her.

No words can explain how happy Junmyeon was for Jessica. The latter had been waiting for this day to come. It was only a matter of time until they finally tie the knot.

“Congratulations! Both of you! Oh God, the time has finally come!” Junmyeon clasped his hand together and stare fondly at both of his friends.

There were tears threatening to fall at the corner of Jessica’s eyes as she held her fiance’s hand. “I know right! It feels like a dream came true.” It was a blessing to hear the news that he almost forgotten about Kris.

“Why don’t you make some drinks for us?” Taecyeon said after kissing her forehead. Actually, Junmyeon wanted to tell that they’ve already eaten but Jessica beats him into it and rush to the kitchen. Junmyeon was full of sense, so he knew that Taecyeon actually wanted to talk to Kris alone. Maybe celebrating their success because Junmyeon had an idea Kris knew about the engagement. Of course Kris would know. After all, they were like blood brothers. Probably closer than Taecyeon and Junmyeon before. Junmyeon huffed. He was his bestfriend first.

But then he got closer to Jessica in return so he shouldn’t be complaining.

As Junmyeon left to join Jessica, he saw that Jessica was brewing tea while a smile still etched on her face. This was the happiest Junmyeon had ever seen of Jessica. It automatically made Junmyeon smile too. “Your cheeks are going to go numb from all that smiling.”

Jessica looked at him briefly before grabbing the sugar on the shelf. “I can’t help it. I’m just so… _happy_.” She muttered softly.

“I know, Jessica. You deserve a happy ending,”

His hand was embraced by Jessica’s as she turned around to face Junmyeon completely. “You know, I’ve never regret anything about him. After Grandma and Granpa passed away a few years ago, I was hopeless. I felt empty and lonely but Taecyeon, he was so quick to ask me to move in with him. At that moment, I knew he was the one that I want to grow old with. And of course, father of my children.” She said as she rubbed her belly. “It’s insane when I think we are finally building a family.”

“It’s worth the wait, right?” Junmyeon said while swiping the tear on her cheeks.

“It is.” She sniffed, rubbed the tears on her other cheek with her sleeves. “I waited for this moment. He always assured me that he will propose when his business is doing well, and that his job is stable. Even though I told him it’s okay, but he still insist it saying something like he wants me to be proud when introducing who my husband is.”

That does sound like Taecyeon. If anything, Taecyeon will always put Jessica first. Even if it meant years of hard work in business so that Jessica can proudly tell her parents and friends that her husband is a successful businessman. “But I’m always proud him. I wouldn’t leave him even if he was in his worst state. I’d be damned if I do so.” She continued.

Junmyeon understands. Their love was so pure and beautiful that made him felt a tiny bit of jealousy. The baby bump however wasn’t part of the plan. But nevertheless, both Jessica and Taecyeon was super excited when they found out Jessica had a bun in the oven.

Jessica’s parents was still in San Francisco when she announced the news. Her parents at first didn’t sound quite pleased but they were supportive. Of course they will especially when both of them have a soft spot for Taecyeon.

“Taecyeon will be a great husband.”

He looked over his shoulders to peek at the blond male in the living room. Junmyeon wondered whether their love would extend to the point of marriage if they are together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Now, where is he?” Junmyeon scanned around the room. It was at noon when he received a text from Park Chanyeol asking him for a favour. So now he is in the Park Entertainment building and he can’t help but squeal in excitement when he first stepped in.

Park Entertainment is one of the big entertainment companies. Girls Generation, Big Bang and 2pm are all from Park Entertainment. He managed to take a quick glimpse of a few artists that he knew and that was enough to make him a shade of pink.

Junmyeon found Chanyeol in the cafeteria and the taller seemed quite nervous. Apparently, there were a lot of people in the cafeteria. None of them looked like idols so Junmyeon assume it was the people working there, probably staffs from other agencies too. The brunette shouted his name and motioned him to sit in front of him.

“So which one is he?” Junmyeon started, placing both of his hand on the table like they were in some sort of meeting.

A hand was pushed against Junmyeon’s mouth in surprise. “ _Shuuuuuush_ not so loud! He might hear you!” The smaller rolled his eyes and pulled the hand away from him.

“Chanyeol, you haven’t even given me the name of this person.” He exasperated.

“Oh about that…” Chanyeol chuckled nervously while scratching his head. “I only know that his surname is Byun. He wouldn’t tell me his name.” _Aaah_ …. It didn’t take a wild guess to know they must have been in a not so great terms before they even introduced themselves. But it surprised him. How can a happy-go-lucky person have someone who hates him? Well, excluding Kris. “What exactly happened between both of you?” Junmyeon asked curiously.

Chanyeol exhaled heavily. “I was queuing to buy a cup of Americano on that line over there,” he pointed to the booth near the corner, “There was a boy in front of me who was carrying a plastic containing two beers. So I thought, ‘this kid must have been drinking illegally’. So I took the plastic away from his hand.”

“ _Oh Chanyeol_ … Meddling again..” Junmyeon shook his head.

 “He could be a trainee! And drinking illegally is intolerable!” The taller looked offended before huffing then crossed his arm. “Anyways the boy started yelling to give it back and I thought it would be smart to lecture him in front of everyone that a middle school student shouldn’t drink and he sort of…. Kicked me….in the balls..”

“He’s not actually a middle schooled, isn’t he?”

“Aha…No…He’s actually 2 years older than me..”

So this Byun guy is a year younger than him since Chanyeol is younger than Kris and him by three years.

 It’s cute that Chanyeol was courting an older guy but the male was smaller than Chanyeol. “Hyung, don’t laugh!” Chanyeol exasperated as Junmyeon was trying to cover his giggles with his hand. “You need to help me. He would always send me death glares across the room. Does he not know I’m the Chairman’s son?!”

“Then why didn’t you ask anyone, his colleagues or anyone about his name?”

“No! They will surely tell Byun and it’s embarrassing.” The taller whined.

Junmyeon could only sigh looking at helpless Chanyeol. But before Chanyeol could describe his crush any further, there’s a loud ringing coming from Chanyeol’s phone. He glanced at the caller ID before hastily stood up from his chair. “I got to take this. You stay here.”

The blond only put up both of his hands, signing that he won’t move anywhere. Later, Chanyeol disappeared into the swarm of people. Junmyeon took the time to examine the place. Without a doubt, Chanyeol must have come from a wealthy family. Same as Kris since Kris’ father owns a _much_ known company. Kris’ mother was no different as she also has her own clothing brand. So when Kris’ mother married Chanyeol’s father, a widower, they started living together and if he’s not mistaken, Kris once mentioned that many people had mistaken them as biological brothers. Their heights should be the reason to that.

He was about to stood up to buy a drink before his phone vibrated.

 

[Yifan]

Hey, just telling you I’m free for lunch.

[Jun]

Hmmmmmm…just telling?

[Yifan]

Okay okay fine.

How about you and me grab lunch at your favourite sushi place?

[Jun]

Hmmmm I love that idea!

But I’m currently busy giving a helping hand to someone dear to me.

[Yifan]

Oh yeahh? Who is that dear person that is not me? And where are you?

[Jun]

Park Entertainment ;)

[Yifan]

WHAT? You’re at my brother’s workplace?! What are you doing there?

[Jun]

Ugh Calm down, Wu. Why are you always jealous of your own brother? I’m just helping him with his CRUSH.

[Yifan]

Yah..Who said I’m jealous of him? I’m on my way there.

See you, baby.

 

Of course, Kris would be on his way here. Why did Junmyeon even bother? However, he can’t help but blushed at the term Kris called him. Just with one word, Kris managed to make him all flustered. Busy giggling on his phone, he didn’t notice that a man with black hair was bending down to take a good look at his face. Startled, Junmyeon let out a gasp.

He was about to asked what was the man doing until he recognized the face in front of him. Junmyeon would recognize that rectangular smile anywhere and those puppy eyes, how he missed staring at it.

“I was right! It _is_ you, Junmyeon!” the black hair male chirped. His voice was loud causing many to turned their head towards their direction but they can be damned because in front of Junmyeon was someone he had not seen in years!

Quickly standing up, Junmyeon pulled his old friend into a hug before pulling away and examined him. “Your hair is no longer ash brown! Oh my God, did you lose some weight?”

“You don’t expect me to have the same hair colour after what— 4 or 5 years?”

“Ahh you’re right. That’s silly of me.” Junmyeon said, embarrassed at his own question. “But what are you doing here in Park Entertainment? Are you an idol or something?” It’s possible because back in college, he was known for his angelic voice that managed to sweep everyone of their feet from the students to the teachers. Junmyeon would easily believe if his friend’s fate was to be a singer.

The black hair male chuckled. “ _Nahh_ idol life is hard. I hate following orders, remember? Actually, I work part time here. I teach some of the trainees basic English. But _you_ , mister. When did you came back?”

“Oh months ago. It’s been a while.”

Junmyeon met him 2 years after he moved to New Zealand. He was actually a family friend and they happened to enrol in the same college. Though his friend took English as major, he finds comfort in Mathematics.

They weren’t exactly the closest friends but the constant greet and random conversations at the bus stop told him that they were at least friends. Besides, there were only a few Koreans there, therefore he was relieved when he got to speak his mother tongue.

Unbeknown of the time, they were too busy talking about their respective lives that Junmyeon forgot about the brunette that was coming his way. He craned his neck to see Chanyeol panting, running to him with his phone in his hand. He only stopped when he reached their table.

“Sorry that took longer! I was –” the words stuck on his throat when Chanyeol’s tired eyes landed on the man sitting opposite of Junmyeon. Suddenly, his tired eyes didn’t seem so tired anymore.

His friend took one glance at the newcomer before rolling his eyes and crossed his arms. The action didn’t go unnoticed by Junmyeon. This guy must have despised Chanyeol’s presence that much, Junmyeon thought.

Dismissing it, Junmyeon pulled Chanyeol to sit beside him. He opened his mouth to introduce him to his friend but the shorter had pointed his finger at Chanyeol. “You knew this guy?!” his friend gasped, eyes widened.

Junmyeon was taken aback at his friends loud voice and also that the fact both of them knew each other. But his friend is working in the Park Entertainment of course they should know each other, right? He glanced unsurely at the both of them before gesturing at Chanyeol. “He’s my friend’s brother. But you could say he’s my friend too.” He turned to Chanyeol, “I didn’t know you and _Baekhyun_ knew each other.”

 

“Baekhyun?”

“We don’t!”

 

Both of them yelled simultaneously.

Baekhyun uncrossed his arms and stuck his tongue out while Chanyeol kept laughing an teasing Baekhyun’s name with ‘Bacon’ repeatedly. Judging from Chanyeol’s sudden yelping in pain, Junmyeon assume that Baekhyun had just kicked Chanyeol’s knee under the table. He felt lost at the moment.

 

“Ahh— You dare kick me! I’m the Chairman’s son!”

The shorter only brushed him off, sipping his drink from his almost empty cup. “Keep on saying the same old thing, Park. Yet you never did fire me.”

That wasn’t how a worker should talk to their boss. Or their boss’ son. Junmyeon was sure if anyone does so, he or she would’ve gotten fired, which actually puzzled Junmyeon why Baekhyun was still bickering with Chanyeol and haven’t lose his job yet.

“I take this as both of you actually know each other.” Junmyeon deadpanned. Poor Chanyeol was still rubbing his knee when he whispered to Junmyeon. “This is the Byun that I told you about.”

Firstly, Junmyeon wanted to say how horrible Chanyeol was at whispering. He bet Baekhyun could probably hear them. Secondly, what a small world! So Chanyeol needed help with courting Baekhyun.

But judging from their bantering, it doesn’t look quite easy. Not to mention both are like polar opposites.

“Ha! So you’ve been badmouthing me behind my back to Junmyeon!”

Chanyeol jumped at the accusation and waved his arm at the smaller. “What?! No, I wasn’t talking bad about you—”

Baekhyun scoffed, standing up. “As if you have something nice to say about me, Park.” He turned to Junmyeon. “It was nice seeing you again, Junmyeon. I’ve to go.”

“Wait— ” the brunette quickly grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, causing the latter to spin around quickly and shouted “Sexual assault!”. Junmyeon slapped his forehead in misery after witnessing both of his friends bickering back and forth. It was actually bringing quite some attention to their table and Junmyeon wished to evaporate as of now. No wonder Baekhyun still have his job. The Chairman’s son actually likes him despite them hissing at each other.

The commotion only stopped when Junmyeon pulled Chanyeol to sit down and he glared at Baekhyun to take a seat. Usually, Baekhyun don’t obey well but he hadn’t seen Junmyeon in ages so he obediently listened.

“Both of you are creating a scene!”

“He was harassing me!” Baekhyun retorted, smacking the table. That actually hurt his hand but his ego told him to pretend like it didn’t.

“Baekhyun. Don’t be dramatic.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Sigh, Baekhyun still possessed the same attitude years ago. No one and Junmyeon really meant no one, will ever win in an argument with Baekhyun.

People used to avoid arguing with Baekhyun just because he had a loud mouth and his words actually stings. That is only if you’re on his bad side. Junmyeon, thankfully, is on Baekhyun’s good side. The smaller can be really cheerful and helpful with his friends. But it wasn’t surprise to see this side of Baekhyun. What surprising was Chanyeol is on his bad side.

Well, to be honest Junmyeon would be pissed too if he was called as a middle school student. His and Baekhyun’s height aren’t that much of a difference. Maybe because Baekhyun have a face of a baby. Junmyeon envied him at that part.

Baekhyun was about to retort when Chanyeol’s laughter disturbed him. “ _Hah_ you were called dramatic by hyung!” His nose crinkled and one of his eyes twitched when he can’t stop laughing.  Junmyeon shook his head before slapping his right shoulder. “You’re no better than him! No wonder he hates you because you kept making fun of him!” he sighed.

“See! Junmyeon gets it!”

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon managed to make them civilised for a few minutes. In between their conversations, he tried to slip in a few compliments about Chanyeol and his good side. Plan is still a plan and Chanyeol seemed shy at the compliments.

Baekhyun, however, squinted his eyes in disgust, as if Junmyeon was talking bullshit. But he knew Junmyeon wouldn’t lie to him about someone’s characteristic. Junmyeon seemed to know a lot about Chanyeol and can’t stop complimenting him, which made Baekhyun quite curious.

“Don’t tell me you like Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked curiously, eyeing both of them. God forbid Junmyeon from strangling the man in front of him. Kris would have thrown a tantrum if he heard this absurd question. Chanyeol quickly interject stating that it wasn’t true and Junmyeon already has a boyfriend which Junmyeon quickly pinched Chanyeol.

“I do not.” He said while forming a pout with his mouth.

“Sure you do.” Chanyeol said while rubbing at the abused area. Then, his attention went somewhere behind Junmyeon. “And he’s coming this way.”

Junmyeon followed his line of vision and indeed, Kris was storming towards them. Oh what luck does he have with people?

Immediately after he stopped at their table, Kris pulled Chanyeol up from the chair and plopped his ass on it instead. The other only grunt in displease before taking a seat beside Baekhyun, ignoring the the latter’s whine.

Kris slung his arms around Junmyeon and greeted him with a peck on his temple, causing the small male to blush. They’re not really the type to show that much public display of affection. Mostly the reason was because it was Junmyeon who felt shy about it. But Kris’ was having none of that. If he wanted a kiss then a kiss he will get.

“No boyfriend, _huh_?” Baekhyun sneered, raising his eyebrow before turning to Kris. “Mind introducing yourself, tall person?” Kris was immobile for a while, not sure whether he should feel offended or not but he chose the latter. “I’m Kris Wu. Chanyeol’s step-brother.”

“Ahh you’re the famous step-brother. The workers here saw you a few times and they all said you were quite a catch. Well, after finally seeing you. I guess they weren’t lying after all.” All of their eyes went wide especially Chanyeol’s as he glared not so discreetly at his own brother. Kris, completely oblivious that his own brother was shooting daggers, chuckled amusingly.

“Thank you, I guess? And you are?”

“I’m Byun Baekhyun. An English teacher.” He declared while putting out his hand for a handshake which Kris gladly took it. As Junmyeon turned to peek at Chanyeol’s face, the latter’s ear were red. Honestly, he doesn’t understand what with these brothers having jealousy with each other’s men.

Wait— I’m not his man. Yet, at least.

“Wow. Same like this guy over here. Only he is in hiatus.” The taller nudge Junmyeon shoulders. So Junmyeon still pursue his passion for teaching, Baekhyun thought.

Abruptly, Chanyeol stood up, indicating that he wants to order drinks for them both. Of course, Chanyeol won’t leave the table without teasing Baekhyun with something like ‘kids aren’t suppose to drink coffee’ causing the smaller to punch him on his stomach.

While waiting for Chanyeol, Kris took the time to slip his hand under the table and lock it with Junmyeon’s. At the gesture, it automatically radiated a smile on Junmyeon’s lips as he leaned his head on Kris’ shoulders.

Come to think of it, the name Byun was actually quite familiar in Kris’ head. Where did he hear that name before? After some pondering, he finally remembered it. However, Chanyeol’s crush worked in Park entertainment. This Byun said he works as a teacher. Leaning to Junmyeon’s ear, he whispered. “You know, i thought that this Byun was the one who always bicker with Chanyeol. The one Chanyeol likes. But that Byun works here, right?”

Junmyeon lets out a painful cough. The cough was not because of Kris’ breath against his ear. But it was because Kris was just the same as Chanyeol. Both of them suck at whispering in a low voice. And the expression on Baekhyun’s face was priceless as he had heard Kris’ words.

“This Byun works here!” Junmyeon hissed back at Kris.

The latter was about to questioned him but realization dawn upon him. _Ahh So it’s the same Byun._ But when Kris looked at Baekhyun, he realized that Baekhyun had actually heard him. Baekhyun’s face was a mix of confusion and shock and Kris’ thought Chanyeol is going to kill him.

“I…didn’t hear anything.” Baekhyun said when he finally found his words. Was Kris’ joking because he just said Park Chanyeol likes him... It is absurd is because all they did were bicker and Chanyeol only knew his full name today. He must have heard it wrongly but somehow Kris’ and Junmyeon’s expression told him that he had heard it right.

The three of them almost jumped when Chanyeol suddenly arrived at their table with their drinks. Though the awkward atmosphere didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol but he’d shrugged it off. Taking his seat again next to Baekhyun, he personally insert the straw in Baekhyun’s iced coffee. It’s not like Chanyeol was expecting anything from Baekhyun. In fact, he had expected Baekhyun to make another sarcastic remark on him.

What he didn’t expect was Baekhyun to quietly take the cup from his hand and bowed, mumbling a ‘thank you’.

Okay, now Chanyeol definitely felt something was off. Not only did Baekhyun bowed, but he also freaking thanked him. Just a while ago the man had cursed Chanyeol. (but Chanyeol finds it cute when Baekhyun scrunched is nose in anger). And judging from the two men in front of him who were refusing to make an eye contact with him, something probably happened.

Alas, Chanyeol heaved out a sigh. “I missed something, didn’t i?”

None of them said a thing before Kris quickly made an attempt to deny it. He was bad at it though and Junmyeon wished that the ground would just open and swallow all of them and let everyone die.

Unable to stay still anymore, Baekhyun stood up hastily with his coffee in his hand. “I really have to run this time. It was nice meeting everybody.”

And for the second time today, Chanyel grabbed his arm. “But it’s lunch. Trainees don’t have classes.”

“As if I only work for you, Park.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Upon those words, Chanyeol’s face really did turn gloomy. When Baekhyun was already steps away from them, then only Junmyeon shooed Chanyeol away. “Go! Go send him or something. It’s your chance!”  

“What if he refused?”

“Just go!” both Kris and Junmyeon chorused.

“Okay! Okay! I’m going!”

Watching Chanyeol chased after Baekhyun reminded Junmyeon just like those couples in romantic movies. Oh how proud he was at Chanyeol. It’s like watching your son going after his first love. Junmyeon was way into the dramatic mood that he didn’t notice Kris was leaning their lock hands to his face.

When he felt a pair of lips against his skin was when his head quickly spun to Kris.

“How about you and I get us some sushi? Sounds good?”

Judging from his growling stomach, is there a reason to say no?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s crazy now that it hit 3 months after Jessica and Taecyeon had broken the news of their engagement  to them. They didn’t even want to waste any time. So, they planned only to make a simple wedding at the church with families and just a few friends. At first, Junmyeon had asked Jessica sceptically whether 3 months were even enough, at least for the preparation. But both of them said they’ll make it happen and the wait shouldn’t be any longer.

As for Junmyeon and Kris, they were in their own happiness. Eventually, both of them had forgotten boundaries or to put any label on themselves. It didn’t matter anyways. As long as both of them are happy in the arms of each other, nothing else matters.

It was bliss for Junmyeon. Years ago he would have never thought that he gets to hold Kris’ hands, kiss him during lunch and dinner. He didn’t even think that he would ever wake up next to Kris with only blankets covering their naked selves. What they had with each other was pure love.

Truthfully, Junmyeon wanted to tell Kris. Tell him that they should just be an official couple. But then, weren’t they already? Was there a need to when they were practically like a married couple already? He could’ve sworn that he almost had a heart attack when a section of Kris’ closet had Junmyeon’s clothes.

Kris said that Junmyeon frequent coming over to his house had led to a lot of their clothes to mix up during laundry. First it started with a sock, then shirts and eventually almost a section of Kris’ closet had his folded clothes. He was both amused and terrified at that fact. It’s like they were living a domestic life.

They were on their way to a steamboat shop after the wedding rehearsals. The weather was just perfect for them to have a stroll in the streets which was why Junmyeon suggested them to walk instead of riding Kris’ car. Junmyeon was so used to Kris holding his hands that it would felt empty without Kris’ warmth when walking down the streets.

“But do you think it’s possible for Sica to give birth during her wedding?”

Junmyeon could only gape at his lover. That’d be a mess if that happened. He can’t imagine Sica in a wedding dress on the way to the hospital. What a sight it’ll be. “That’s not going to happen, Wu.” He chuckled, squeezing Kris’ hand. “Besides, Sica still have time before her due date.”

Kris only hummed in response. Looking back at their memories, they have come a long way. And now that Jessica and Taecyeon were finally getting married, Kris wished he too would find a happy ending.

 _Tsk_ — what is he even saying? He did found his happy ending. As he stared at Junmyeon’s side profile, his heart felt _so_ full just by looking at Junmyeon’s smile. Actually, scratch the whole thing, Kris wished there’s no ending at all. A forever with Junmyeon sounds about right. He was never so sure of something. The future with Junmyeon was already in his mind which was why he was willing to wait. Junmyeon hadn’t said I love you yet to him despite the many times he had said to the latter.

Kris doesn’t mind because he would never ever doubt Junmyeon’s love. After all, Junmyeon loved him years earlier before he did. He didn’t mind having this kind of relationship if it meant waking up to Junmyeon messy hair, and go to sleep with Junmyeon’s heartbeat as his lullaby.

He wished it’ll never end.

“Mind sharing what’s there in your head?” Junmyeon’s voice brought him back to his sense. That soft voice, Kris really likes it when it reached his ear.

“Hmmm my brain?”

“Ugh that’s so bad. Oh my God, you’re already cracking dad jokes even before you have kids.” The smaller told him while using his free hand to punch him. This is another factor about Junmyeon that Kris noticed. Junmyeon punch couldn’t even hurt a bunny. It’s just the cutest thing ever to see his small fist hitting his chest and Kris big hands would wrapped around his small ones.

“Nothing, really.” Kris grinned. “I’m just happy.”

“You must have really like the weather. The weather is perfect, isn’t it?” Junmyeon said as he stepped in front of Kris, walking backwards. It was the smile on Junmyeon’s face that reminded Kris everyday it was worth it. It was the cute giggles from Junmyeon that reminded Kris everyday that there’s no other beautiful sound that can replace that.

“It really is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The night of the wedding ceremony, the dinner was held at Kris’ mother’s mansion. At first, Jessica and Taecyeon were sceptical because they don’t want to be a trouble but Kris assured that its fine and he insisted. The place was decorated in cream colour instead of white because Jessica loves it that way.

It wasn’t extravagant but it was enough to make the night perfect for the couple. Families from overseas united, old friends reunion, it was truly a fairytale. Jessica was like the ice princess. Just like her nickname in high school. Her dress was a ¾ sleeve mermaid dress that compliments her body shape and small figure. It was customize for her baby bump and they all think it’s beautiful to embrace it.

They actually held the dinner outdoor, at the huge backyard garden. Fairy lights decorated the venue phenomenally and thanks to Chanyeol, they manage to call Taeyeon to sing at the wedding. Baekhyun too was present because currently, he’s dating Chanyeol for nearly a month now. It was funny really how Chanyeol manage to make the smaller to agree being his boyfriend.

Kris thought Chanyeol would gave up after the lack of progress on their fifth date. But one day, Baekhyun had hurt his knee and Chanyeol, like the gentleman he truly was, carried Baekhyun in his arms all the way to the nurse room. At the end of the day, Chanyeol received a peck on his lips from the black haired man. Kris envied his brother not-so-complicated love story but he wouldn’t have any other way with Junmyeon.

As usual at weddings, people take turns on giving the speech to the bride and groom. Tonight was no exception and Kris was one of them. Standing up, he clinks the wine class to capture everyone’s attention and Junmyeon laughed at Kris’ attempt to imitate a movie scene.

“Everyone, please. I, as Taecyeon’s best man, would like to say a few words to our bride and groom.” He started off. Everyone cheered for him in their seat and soon quiet down to let him continue.

“I’ve been stuck in between those two for more than 11 years. There’s so many things that I have learned from them. So many things. I’ve seen both of them at their worst state, where Taecyeon business wasn’t doing well. Honestly, it was a tough time for both of them,” Kris gulped, trying to keep his voice stable. He breathed in then breathed out in the process.

“Taecyeon felt like giving up because he said the pressure was unbearable. He wanted to make Jessica his wife but he couldn’t. He said not until he was a man that Jessica would be proud to announced as a husband, he wouldn’t marry Jessica yet. For the only woman he had ever loved since he was 17, he worked his way until what he is now. But truthfully, he didn’t need to be successful to make Jessica proud. Because Jessica would always be proud to have you by your side, Taecyeon. Isn’t that right, Sica?”

He earned a loud “Yeah” from Jessica, causing the crowd to burst in laughter. It was really cute. Everything was in the right place. Kris looked at the couple before not so obviously gazing at Junmyeon. When both of their eyes met, Junmyeon felt something tingles in his heart at the way Kris was staring at him.

“Looking at both of them, it made me wondered what it feels like to love and to be loved by someone unconditionally. And……. _it feels great_.”

Junmyeon felt like he was holding his breath the whole time and at the last statement, there were tears at the corner of his eyes. Something swelled in him and he felt like running and hug the hell out of Kris.

The taller fixed his gaze back to the crowd and the couple before raising his glass. “To our never ending happiness!” he shouted and the whole place clapped enthusiastically.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ah ah mic test 1 & 2\. “ Taecyeon tapped the microphone for a good two times before talking to it. “Good evening, everyone! I like to thank everyone for coming today. You people are amazing. I dedicated this speech to my beautiful wife here.” He took Jessica’s hand who’s sitting beside him. “First of all, she’s amazing. And our love story wasn’t perfect. It was never a well ride journey. Some people like my best friends here thought our love was simple, but actually…. It wasn’t all fluff and rainbows."

"The first time I met her, I was very annoyed with her. I went ‘Who’s this blonde head speaking English out of the sudden’. Her nasally voice was getting on my nerves at first. But she made me curious. There was something in her that made me intrigued. I didn’t know what was that, which was why I took it likely an end up hurting her.” He said solemnly.

It all came together that Taecyeon was speaking about the time when Junmyeon and Taecyeon was a couple. Them together must have hurt Jessica badly because there was an ‘us’ in Taecyeon and Jessica before him and Taecyeon. If only Junmyeon was more sensible back then. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his and a peck on his cheek. He glanced sideways to see Kris smiling at him. Kris must have sense his guiltiness.

The gesture itself warmed Junmyeon’s heart. _What did I do to deserve this man?_

He put his attention back at Taecyeon who had continued his speech. “Being together for 11 years, it taught me how to be a better version of myself. She didn’t change me. No. I changed myself. I changed _for_ her. There were times I asked myself ‘is she the right one for me?’ and I’d think she deserved someone better than me. But to hell with that because there was no future that I imagine without her.” He pressed.

The way Taecyeon was speaking was so desperate and his voice was shaking. It must have scared him at the thought of a future without Jessica. Junmyeon can’t imagine the both of them without each other. As if both were each other’s pillars and anchors. How beautiful was their love.

Taecyeon ended his speech with song and surprisingly he did well for someone who only loved rapping. The audience were wild when he was done, cheering loudly. In midst of everything, Junmyeon leaned his head on Kris’ shoulders. One thing for sure, he had made his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I thought you’d be inside.” Kris said approaching Junmyeon who was seated on a bench. After all the madness inside, Junmyeon decided to grab some fresh air near a secluded place. There was no one around and Kris barely found him if it weren’t for his blond hair. “ _hmm_ I need time away.” Junmyeon hummed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kris offered while drumming his fingers on Junmyeon’s thigh.

To this, Junmyeon smiled and stared at him lovingly.”Do you really want to know?” The taller raised his eyebrows before shrugging then nodding. Without a second, Junmyeon tugged Kris hands so that the taller’s head would be closer to his face. With every ounce of braveness he had, he whispered. “I’m crazily in love with you.” He paused and at the same time, Kris was stunned, his heart was beating furiously.  The smaller pulled back before intertwining their fingers together. The look on Junmyeon’s face was a mix of desperation and love. “You know, Yifan. Today made me realized something. It made me realized….how stupid I was.” He breathed out before continuing.

“I was so scared of hurting that I didn’t notice my happiness lies in you. Yifan, I couldn’t bear if I’m not the one in your arms. The thought of me not waking up next to you hurts me. Today, I imagined what it feels like to be the one getting married. And there was only one person in my mind.”

Kris’ didn’t need to be told to know that Junmyeon was referring to him. His heart was in cloud nine, staring at Junmyeon’s loving eyes and he never felt so sure Junmyeon was his soulmate. “Junmyeon…” Kris stuttered. However, Junmyeon cut him.

“You don’t have to say anything because you’ve always shown how much you love me. And I can feel it, Yifan. I do. Which is why it is impossible for me to imagine standing at the altar, not holding your hand. Just the thought of my children not calling you as their father could send me into depression. That is how much I love because you meant the world to me.”

Junmyeon brought his hand up to caress Kris’ cheeks. This face in his hand was the face of his first love. His first and he dearly hope will be the last too. God, the thought of a world without Kris scared him. And to think he was denying Kris all this time just proved how stupid he was. He would die rather than let Kris slipped out from his fingers.

There was quote from the movie When Harry met Sally that says ‘when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.’ As for Junmyeon, he wanted it to start now. What was there to deny? He can never resist Kris anymore. Kris is his one and only love and it should be that way till death. “So please.” He said softly. “Please, Yifan. Be mine.”

Effortlessly, Kris grabbed Junmyeon’s face in between his hands and crashed both of their lips together. Junmyeon used his hand to fist Kris’ blazer, pulling him close. There was something wet on Kris’ cheeks, and then only he realized Junmyeon was crying. He broke the kiss before wiping his lover’s tears away.

“I love you so much, Junmyeon. You have no idea.” His words were ghosting against Junmyeon’s lips. “Kim Junmyeon, marry me. Be the father of my children. Be my one and only eternal love. Be my other half. Forever and always, please.” His voice was full of eager and desperation and Junmyeon could only nod furiously before capturing his lips again.

The kiss was passionate but sweet and it held so many different meanings. The feel of contentment filled his heart and Junmyeon didn’t ever want to let go of Kris. Not today, not tomorrow, not forever. This was where he belongs. It is in the arms of his soulmate. His person.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Every love story is beautiful. But ours is my favourite.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Epilogue

3k words

* * *

 

 

Light shines through the window and the morning breeze greets them by making the curtains dance. Just like every morning, the door to their veranda is always open for fresh air to enter (except for extremely cold days). Junmyeon bury his face even more into his pillow that has Kris’ scent all over it. It is enough to bring a smile on Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon, still exhausted and sleepy, almost to be lull back to sleep if it wasn’t for strong arms pulling him closer and the light kisses that are peppered on his neck. Slowly, Junmyeon opens his eyes and even after 5 years, the view of Kris wishing him good morning with his bed hair and morning breath still makes his heart swell.

He tried rolling over to escape from being under attack with more kisses but soon realizes that he still has no clothing on while Kris is already in his pants.

“Wake up, baby.” The taller whispers as his fingers trace Junmyeon’s lower back as light as feather. That action had caused Junmyeon to wince but soon relaxes as his sore back was given attention.

It was their 4th year anniversary. He went home from work to a living room decorated with roses. And of course, some luxurious wine from God knows where that neither of them can pronounce it. With their busy life, it’s really hard for them to spend their night time like this; embracing one another intimately, lost in their lust as they make love to each other. Definitely, this was one of the most passionate love making they had done with each other.

Kris gives a guilty smile before handing out some pain killers and a glass of water.

“Luhan is coming in half an hour. We should get ready.”

Junmyeon nods in agreement but his backside is still hurting so he lies down on the mattress again. The taller stands up from the bed and head towards the toilet, not forgetting to kiss his husband’s forehead.

A few minutes passed but he is still naked on the bed. Looking around, Junmyeon tries to spot for his clothes but soon remembers that their clothes are probably shattered across the hallway. His glowing face turns a shade of pink, remembering the not so innocent event yesterday. Not giving a second thought, he wraps his thick blanket all over his body as he walks to the veranda.

Thank God for the thickness of the blanket because the air is so chilly. However, Junmyeon has always loved when his face is being hit with the fresh morning breeze. He closed his eyes, thinking back how far they’ve come. Just a few blinks of an eye, it’s already 5 years of them being together and 4 years since they tie the knot at the same church Jessica and Taecyeon had their wedding. Junmyeon thinks that time is going so fast and he didn’t think he would be this happy.

Not noticing he has been standing for a while at the veranda, a tall figure appeared behind him and a pair of hands made its way to circle the smaller’s waist.

“Aren’t you cold, babe?”

Junmyeon grins while leaning his back against his husband’s broad chest. “I love mornings like this.” His hand falls above Kris’ and starts to play with the silver band that wraps around his husband’s ring finger. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Remember the project I told you? With the guy that looks like Pringles mascot?” Junmyeon lets out a chuckle, remembering the picture of the said man that Kris had secretly captured. The man does look like Mr. Pringles! “They arranged a meeting with me today.” Kris tells while burying his face on Junmyeon’s neck. The smaller can’t help but frown that his husband isn’t going to accompany him today. It was after all just a day after their anniversary. “But it’s Saturday.” He whines.

There was a disappointment in Junmyeon’s voice and it didn’t go unnoticed. Kris expresses his apologies by planting a kiss on Junmyeon’s jaw. Once. Twice. Enough for Junmyeon to let out a sigh, indicating that Kris is forgiven. Of course, his husband is still the head of the company. An important man that has many people depending on him. To this reason, Junmyeon always try to let Kris rest whenever he had the time.

Despite that, Kris always make Junmyeon feel needed. The busy schedules were never an excuse for him to miss bonding time with his family. They still go out together for dates, even if it’s for rare occasions but mostly they went out as one family. Both of them and their two sons.

Just five months after their marriage, both of them decided to settle for an adoption. The look on Kris’ face was priceless when Junmyeon had told Kris that he wanted to start a family. He had always known that Kris has been fond of being a father. And Junmyeon was ready too.

“Do you have time for breakfast?” Junmyeon asks as he turns around and give Kris a proper hug. Inhaling his husband’s scent, the world seems so peaceful and he feels like home. Kris smiles at Junmyeon’s clinginess. He had long noticed that Junmyeon has a thing for his smell. “Yeah, I’ll wait for our sons before going.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The smell of beansprout soup rice illuminates the kitchen as Junmyeon is done preparing the dish alongside with some sausages and fries. Junmyeon’s cooking skills got better ever since he moved in with Kris. Not to mention the latter is really skilled in the kitchen. Just like every woman’s dream to witness a hot chef in the kitchen. No exception to non-straight man.

Junmyeon wipes his now brown hair away from his forehead as he is done serving the food on the table. Glancing at the Mickey Mouse clock on the wall, _Luhan is late_ , he thinks. He should’ve arrived with his kids.

Unbeknown to him, someone is slowly nearing him like a predator catching its prey. Just with his arms, he managed to trap Junmyeon at the kitchen counter and the small man lets out a yelp in surprise.

“Yifan, what—”

His words were cut off as Kris captured his lips into a passionate kiss. The smaller was astounded for a second before sighing and tilting his head, making the kiss deeper. He feels the taller bring their body closer, no space at all in between them. Junmyeon moans when he feels a tongue demanding for entrance, which he easily give access to.

Using his strength, Kris lifted Junmyeon on the counter top and leaned in again for another long kiss. He settles in between Junmyeon’s legs as the latter’s hand tangled in his blond locks. They pull away when their lungs begged for air. Wanting for more, Kris’ mouth goes to give its attention on the crook of Junmyeon’s neck as Kris sucks the pale skin, making Junmyeon whimpers.

“ _Yifan_.”

The sound that Junmyeon makes always drives Kris insane. He’d been watching Junmyeon cooking from a far and Junmyeon’s exposed neck makes him want to leave a mark on that perfectly smooth skin. But Junmyeon rarely lets him leave hickeys at places that’ll be too visible. Today might be an exception because both are starting to be drunk in their lust again.

 

DING DONG!

 

Both of them pulled away at the sound of the doorbell.

Luhan is here with their kids.

Junmyeon gets off the kitchen counter and elbowed his husband for being too needy in the morning despite already having Junmyeon all to himself yesterday night. Luhan, Junmyeon’s friend at the kindergarten where he is working had offered to take care of the kids last night, knowing it’s their anniversary. Not that he minded because his sons are close with Luhan’s kids.

When their maid opens the door, his youngest son immediately came into view, running all his might with his small feet to his father. “Be careful, Sehun! You’re going to fall!” Luhan shrieks as he enters with another boy tagging behind him.

Junmyeon kneels, has his arms wide open and Sehun straight away flies into his embrace, screaming, “Appa!” Compare to his other son, Jongin, Sehun is more evident with his love towards Junmyeon. Most probably because Sehun is only 4 years old meanwhile his 17 year old son becomes shy with affectionate gesture. Nevertheless, Junmyeon pampers all of them the same.

“Did you sleep well at Luhan’s? Were you being a good boy?” Junmyeon asks as he carries the petite boy who is nodding his head excitedly.

“Of course he was. Uncle Lu’s daughter was there to play with him the whole time.”

“Hyung!” The little kid in Junmyeon arms whines. “Baba! Nini hyung laugh at me.”

Kris only laughs while messing his eldest son’s hair. “Jongin, don’t make your brother cry.” The boy glares at his father and fixes his now disheveled black hair, making Kris laughs louder. Despite not being related, Jongin’s height is something Kris is proud of because it looks like Jongin inherit his tallness from Kris. And he has a feeling Sehun will too.

Kris remembered the day he took both of them home.

 

 

 

_While looking at the kids in the orphanage, Junmyeon spot a tall kid, bigger than the others, who was sitting solemnly while looking outside. The expression on the kid’s face was really gloomy so Junmyeon decided to approach him._

_“Hey there.” Junmyeon began._

_The kid looked surprised for a moment before his eyes morphed back to emptiness. “Hi.”_

_“May I know your name?”_

_“It’s Kai.” The kid answers timidly._

_After further interrogation, they found out that Kai is 13 years old and had been in the orphanage for the longest. It was probably a devastation to witness your friends being adopted while you are stuck in the orphanage for a long time._

_“These days, people want to adopt kids that are toddlers. Kids at the age above 12 are probably too old.” Kai said with a sad frown on his face._

_Kris felt his heart sinking at this kid’s last statement. With a smile, he held the boy’s hand. “Kai is probably not your real name. If you don’t mind, tell me your real name.”_

_The kid’s face was unsure but he sighed as he nervously replied. “My name is Jongin. Kim Jongin.”_

_Glancing at Junmyeon for approval first, then Kris turned back to the black hair kid in front of him. “Well, Jongin. Do you want to change your name to Wu Jongin?”_

_And that was the happiest day of Jongin’s entire 13 years of living._

_4 months later, they brought home Wu Sehun to complete the family. Jongin was the most ecstatic to find out that he will have a brother._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Everyone! Let’s have breakfast!”

All of them take their seat at the dining table. The table was noisy as Luhan is on call with his wife, Jongin’s phone keeps buzzing, Sehun non-stop blabbering about how he had fun. Junmyeon lets out a sigh.

_Noisy morning it is._

But then, his eyes met with Kris’ who is sitting at the other end of the table and the taller gave him a wink. If Jongin had seen it, he would have made a puking noise. It made Junmyeon blush, just a little. How can he believe it? Kris is still cheesy as he is 5 years ago.

Junmyeon wonders if they will still be happy as they are right now in a few years time. Even when they have grey hair and had to move to countryside. He is all and ready to find out what him and Kris will be in the future.

“Baba! Nini hyung doing it again!” Sehun wails while pointing at his brother with his fork.

“What? It’s true, right? You have a little crush on little Irene.” Jongin teases, then resumes back to texting on his phone. “If you deny it now, Uncle Lu will tell Irene that you don’t like her.”

Sehun eyes became round and there were tears threatening to fall. Junmyeon sighed again as he readies himself to hear Sehun’s loud and piercing cry. However, it never came as Luhan had patted Sehun’s head, saying he won’t tell Irene anything. That had made Sehun smile in glee and continues to eat while Jongin rolls his eyes, focusing on his phone.

“Jongin, phones off the table. Your boyfriend could wait until you finish your breakfast first, honey.” Junmyeon scolds his son.

Jongin almost dropped his phone and turns into a coughing mess as he hides his phone back into his pocket. At the side, Sehun is secretly enjoying his brother’s misery. “Kyungsoo is uhhm my bestfriend, Appa. You’ve got it wrong.” Jongin stuttered.

“Hyung lie! Nini hyung kiss Kyungsoo hyung when see tv” Sehun shouts while jumping on his chair enthusiastically. “Just like Appa and Baba”

“Sehun!” the teenager hisses.

To this, Junmyeon smiles. He knows Kyungsoo because that boy had frequently come over to his house after Jongin’s school ended. There were quite a number of times where he met Kyungsoo’s parents too. Usually it was during school activities that involves parents. It was so obvious by the tender way Jongin looks at Kyungsoo. Jongin isn’t the cheery type of boy nor is he the friendly kind. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is the opposite. Junmyeon remembers that they had been friends since Jongin was fourteen. It looks like they are finally out of the friendzone after 3 years.

“Gosh, do you people really go out and kiss your lovers in front of this child.” Luhan scrunches his face in disgust.

The three of them said nothing while Sehun innocently nods and put another sausage in his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just like in the movie where the wife goes to send their husbands off either at garage or at the door. Kris and Junmyeon are no exception to that today.“Here you go, Yifan” Junmyeon uttered while handing Kris his briefcase. “Don’t forget we have dinner at Jessica’s house. Elliot is turning five soon and they’re discussing about a party. Oh and good luck on your project. I know you’ll do great, Yifan.”

The taller pulls Junmyeon hand to plant a kiss on the smooth pale skin. “Thank you, love. I need it.” His lips turn into a wide smile.

Kris was reluctant to leave his beautiful husband. If anything, he wants to stay a little longer. They don’t really have that much time with each other so every minute, every seconds is precious to them. Out of the blue, the ringtone of Kris’ phone can be heard and Junmyeon frowns. “They want you there already?”

After checking his phone, Kris shakes his head and moves to his car. “Nahh it was Chanyeol. He’s been driving me crazy ever since he met Baekhyun again.”

“Hmmm…”

Not all relationship last long. As for Chanyeol’s case, he wasn’t really fortunate in his love life with Baekhyun. They dated for two years but long distance relationship was hard for Chanyeol as Baekhyun decided to go abroad. Baekhyun returned a month ago and of course Junmyeon knew this. They still keep each others’ numbers. The reason why Chanyeol is late to know was because Junmyeon didn’t find any reason as to why he should inform Chanyeol about Baekhyun’s return.

But fate seems to have its own way as both ex lovers came across each other’s path during grocery shopping. On that day, Baekhyun had talk about Chanyeol nonstop(more like ranting) to Junmyeon how he still hates Chanyeol for breaking their relationship while he was abroad and how he totally has move on from Chanyeol (Junmyeon is not sure whether he believes the last part)

A different story with Chanyeol. Even when Chanyeol ended their relationship, he was so miserable that he fell into irresponsible drinking habit. Fortunately, his miserable phase wasn’t too long. But when he met Baekhyun again for the first time after their break up, he felt like he was being hit with cold water. Chanyeol keeps on saying how Baekhyun deserves better but at the same time, he doesn’t want any other guy to stand 1 meter close to Baekhyun.

“Do you think those two will end up together again?” Junmyeon asks curiously.

Kris ponders for a while. “I think they will. Judging from what you’ve said, neither of them seems to have moved on from each other.”

“I guess so.” The smaller of the two nods. He turns to look at his husband before tiptoeing and give Kris a peck on his lips. “I’ll miss you. So be back home sooner, okay?”

Slowly, one of Kris’ hands goes to intertwine their fingers together while the other wraps around Junmyeon’s shoulders. Junmyeon feels a pair of lips on his temple so he smiles and buries his nose on Kris’ chest. They didn’t take it any further than that as they ended up hugging beside the car.

“I love you, Kim Junmyeon.” Kris whispers when he pulls back and his hand goes to caress Junmyeon’s cheek. The smaller closed his eyes and leans in into the touch.

It amazes Junmyeon how he could still fall deeper and deeper for Kris. Now that he thinks of it, he almost loses his mind thinking back at the time where he was so scared of falling in love with Kris. He shouldn’t have because that decision has been the best decision of his life. Kris alone managed to make him feel young again like how he first fell in love when he was 17. And that made Junmyeon feel alive.

Jongin and Sehun are wonderful bunch of precious pies that completes their family. It all falls into place, the way Junmyeon wanted his life to be. He wouldn’t say that he achieved a happy ending. Because it wasn’t the end and his happiness is still ongoing. He is just grateful how everything turns out now. From being scared of love to fully embracing it with his heart and soul.

 

 

“I love you more, Yifan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Things may seem difficult. Your heart might be in fear of falling in love. But there will come a time, where you will start writing your love story to be told to someone._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess that's the end! Had this story written for a while but I never got around to post it here. Hope you enjoyed the ride and do leave comments ^^


End file.
